Season Three Revised
by TracyCook
Summary: This is a rewrite of the third season, basically told as Brooke and Haley really have feelings for each other, but have been hiding it. Will the truth come out though?  What will happen with Nathan? Their friends? Family? Brooke/Haley Baley! femmslash eventually.
1. Reunited

Season Three Revised

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Authors Note: this is a rewrite of the third season, basically told as Brooke and Haley really have liked each other, I will elaborate when I rewrite the first and second season how they started to form crushes on each other, and when I get to the fifth and sixth and seventh season, how they are after they are together. I took my own liberties to change around certain scenes and add them where I see fit!

Episode 1

Reunited

Returning to Tree Hill was a terrifying reality for Haley; she did not know how Nathan or her friends would react to her being gone so long on tour. When she called them, most of them made her feel selfish for pursuing her dreams and deep down she knew that she had been selfish. Not for seeking a career in music, but for how she had gone about doing so, and the reasons that she had done so.

She figured that they all hated her. If they did, she wouldn't blame them. Haley had been a coward, choosing to run away from her problems and figure it out alone, instead of confiding in the ones she loved.

So now, standing outside of Nathan's house, she could feel her vulnerability rising. She stared intensely at the door as she awaited his answer.

When he opened the door the only word that she could muster was a softly spoken, "Hi."

Nathan's blue eyes hardened and he clenched his jaw as he stared down at the woman who had abandoned him to run away with another man. She had been the last person he expected to see when he opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

His words came out so demanding and harsh that it shocked Haley, but she still managed to find her voice. "I want to come home Nathan." She whispered out, unable to look up into his judgmental eyes. She felt naked under them.

This was all that she managed to say before Deb ran out of the house and rushed them all down the driveway, telling Haley to come with them. Letting out a sigh the singer followed them. Haley was relieved that she could at least attempt to make that first step toward fixing her marriage.

O

_**Three Months Later**_

Nathan had not been as forgiving as Haley had hoped that he would be, and now she found herself in a predicament. She had absolutely no place to live. She had not visited any of her friends since she returned, aside from Nathan and his mother, and so she did not bother asking them for help.

Honestly, Haley was terrified to ask anyone for help after what she did. She hadn't just abandoned Nathan, she had abandoned everyone. She had left without even talking to her best friend, and she did not expect them to forgive her for that. Even if they did, she would not forgive herself. She hated herself.

In turn, she found herself returning to the safest place that she knew. The place that Nathan and her had called home prior to her departure, their apartment.

With suitcase and guitar in hand she walked into the memory-laced living room of the apartment. Large brown eyes immediately landing on the wall where her wedding mural had hung. Instead, the walls were covered in pink paint and there was a painting of a clown hanging up.

'_Disgusting, I hate the color pink…' _She thought to herself, before letting out a loud sigh as she realized that had been his point. He had done it with the intention to hurt her, for her to hate it.

Her chest tightened painfully as tears threatened to fill her eyes at the sight.

Brooke made her way into the apartment, hand clenching the strap of her purse as she stared at the back of the shorter woman who was standing in the center of the room. She wore a confused expression. _'Is that…Haley? What is Haley doing here?' _ Brooke had not expected to see the "rock star" back in tree hill, let alone standing in the apartment that she had just rented out from Nathan.

It took a moment for the cheerleader to soak in the newfound information; she hadn't even known that Haley had returned to Tree Hill.

Walking up behind her, she looked over the shorter woman's shoulder at the wall in front of them, it really was a mess. Her hazel eyes squinted and she found herself glaring at the sight, the entire situation annoyed her. Haley leaving town without telling anyone, not that she expected to have been told, they weren't exactly friends, but still. That mixed with the way that Nathan had acted really just upset her.

Sensing Brooke's presence, Haley turned around, eyes widening due to the shock she felt seeing the brunette standing behind her. Those beautiful hazel eyes, that soft dark brown hair, and her perfect porcelain skin, all reminded her of the reason that she had been scared and ran away. Which brought both feelings of happiness as well as unease.

"Pretty angry huh?" Brooke asked her voice deep and raspy as always. Something about that voice caused Haley's body to react strangely. She loved her voice.

Haley was not sure how to respond to the words. She could tell that Brooke was angry with her for how she had treated Nathan and it only served to make her more upset with herself. It was like having your mistake thrown back in your face, even if you deserve it, it still hurts.

"Yeah." She agreed, turning her attention back to the wall and nodding. "You'd think after three months this would have gone away."

Brooke shook her head and sarcastically responded, never taking her eyes off of the wall. "I don't think that's ever going away."

The diva's sarcastic tone of voice really irritated Haley. She knew that the other woman had made plenty of mistakes and she did not understand why she was being so hard on her, nor did she understand what she was doing in this apartment. Closing her eyes, she calmed her nerves before responding. Thinking to herself, _'This is all your fault Brooke, if it weren't for you I would have never left.'_

Turning around, she looked at Brooke as she spoke. "You can probably tell Nathan is not here, he moved out before he left for camp."

Brooke's face contorted in confusion as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at the tutor. She was well-aware that Nathan had moved out. This was after all her apartment now. Haley tried to hide it, but the sight of a confused Brooke Davis was far too adorable, she had to smile slightly.

"Yeah, I know." She said in a matter of fact tone of voice, before pausing to look Haley over, hazel eyes lingering on her body for a moment too long. _'She really has grown into a beautiful woman…' _"I'd say welcome back, but I don't suppose you're staying."

The venom in Brooke's voice hurt her so much more than it probably should, and when she saw her roll her eyes, it nearly killed her. It also made her curious. Had Brooke missed her while she was on tour, and that was why she was angry? Or, was it simply because she had hurt Nathan and abandoned her marriage? _'It has to be the second one… right?'_

"No, I am." Haley stated with a firm nod of her head. She refused to ever go anywhere again; the guilt was a far too heavy weight to carry.

Brooke tried to hide the giddiness that she felt, hearing those words. That was all that she needed to hear. She still was not ready to forgive the singer for everything that she did, but she felt relieved knowing that she would not be leaving again. "Oh." Was all that she could say.

After a moment she shook the confusing thoughts from her mind, and refocused on the situation. "Well, you might be staying, but you aren't staying here. I just rented this place." Hazel eyes met brown. "For me."

Still angry at Haley, Brooke hastily made her way through the hallway of the apartment, leaving the other woman standing there alone watching after her with a pained expression. Letting out a sigh, Haley dropped her shoulders in disappointment.

O

Brooke had spent the last few hours talking excitedly with Peyton about how they could redecorate the apartment, in order to turn it into the perfect party house, of course. Brooke Davis couldn't have it any other way. Though, she would never admit it to anyone, a large portion of her excitement was a façade, a mask that she wore in order to protect her feelings, in order to protect her true self. That portion being her obsession with men and sex.

The only man that she had ever dated that actually meant anything to her was Lucas, and even those feelings, were nothing in comparison with the feelings that she had for his best friend.

Which led to the real reason for her excitement. The real thing that had her smiling so wide that her dimples were evident and her eyes sparkled, was Haley, and the thought of her actually moving in with her. She had not asked her yet, but she was almost positive that she literally could not say no. She needed a place to stay.

Brooke had never dreamt in a million years that this would happen. In fact, after Haley got married to Nathan, she had pretty much given up on dreaming all together.

Mid-conversation, Brooke glared over at the "wall of hatred" that Nathan had made. "First thing that we need to do is cover up Nathan's hideous pain stain."

"I dunno." Peyton started, looking at the wall. "I say ya leave it."

The brunette quickly became angry, defending Haley. "We can't leave it. Haley's going to be here now." Her voice softened as she finished the statement, extending a finger to point at the wall. "She can't be looking at that."

In an uncaring way, Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? It's her fault it's there."

Cocking her head to the side, Brooke stared into her best friend's green eyes, trying her hardest to sympathize with her. Although, she had a feeling that this hatred had nothing to do with Haley, Peyton had been abandoned so many times in life so the thought of it was difficult for her. "You and Haley fighting?" She asked with a smirk.

The blonde let out a sigh and looked away from her friend. "That depends on which Haley we are talkin' about." With a slight pause she looked down at her hands. "Haley Scott, the nice girl who played Tric? Or, Haley James, the not so much for wife who left town and never called? Because her I have a problem with."

Brooke understood why Peyton was angry. Despite it not showing very often, she was close to Nathan and he meant a lot to her. Not to mention what Haley did really served to hurt all of them in small ways. But, she could also understand the singer's point of view.

"Do you ever think maybe it just got to be too much for her?"

Peyton didn't respond to the question so Brooke added, "Like, leaving the whole Chris thing out of it. Maybe she just got scared of needing somebody too much." She suggested, glancing down and shrugging her shoulders. Brooke knew what that felt like.

"Needing them so much she just abandoned them?" Peyton spat back at her best friend.

Sighing, the brunette threw up her hands in agitation. She was so frustrated with the way that her best friend was acting. Mostly because she herself had thought about doing the same thing that Haley had done. When she realized that she had feelings, not for Lucas, but for his best friend, she had been terrified and she almost ran away. Leaving behind everyone that she loved and moving to L.A. If Haley hadn't packed up and left, she would have.

At that point in time, Brooke was unsure if she could handle being just friends with the other woman, not even friends really, with the girl that she had such strong feelings for. The girl who had a husband and was unattainable. Just having feelings for a girl was shocking enough.

"Okay, you can hate me for saying this, but maybe your problem isn't so much with Haley, as it is with Ellie your returning birth mother."

In an almost cold-hearted way Peyton responded. "No. Brooke, the problem is with anybody who just vanishes and then waltzes back in, and expects to be instantly forgiven." Then she paused before sarcastically adding, "Your problem is, you aren't gonna have anyone to help you paint this place if you keep telling me what my problem is."

O

Haley stared down at the countertop as she once again washed it, lost in her thoughts. She had so much that she needed to do. Luckily, Karen had given her a job at the café again, which would aid in buying a new apartment. Even if she probably would get fired for rewashing the same countertop for the last hour as she went over every regret and choice again and again in her mind.

'_Why couldn't he just be enough for me? Why did I have to be so selfish? So scared? Why did I have to run away? I should have been stronger than that, for him, for everyone.' _These thoughts had been racing through her mind all morning and they were starting to drive her insane.

The worst part was, she already had all of the answers.

She knew why Nathan was not enough for her; she knew why she had run away. Because, it was easier to blame leaving him on a tour than to admit that she had feelings for that damn perky cheerleading 'kind of' friend of hers. It was easier to drown her feelings in the music and hide behind her dreams than admit that dimpled smile made her weak at the knees.

That was why she had done it, it was easier.

Haley couldn't even comprehend when the feelings had formed; perhaps they had always been there? She didn't know. But when she started to realize how strong they actually were that was when she ran away. While away though, she had realized that the only way to make everyone happy would be by being with Nathan.

After all, Brooke loved Lucas and Nathan loved her, and everyone was happy when they were together. Along with this, Haley loved Nathan and she knew that if she couldn't be with the cheerleader than the only other person she could possibly be with would be him. So after many nights of deliberation and conversation with herself, her decision was to come back and settle.

Even that wasn't going as planned though.

Haley glanced over to the door as she heard the bell above it jingle; spotting someone that she had not expected to see at the café. Brooke Davis.

The beautiful brunette walked into the café with such confidence. She was wearing a black tank top that managed to cling to her body in all the right ways. Haley attempted to force her blush away as her brown eyes wandered the expanse of the other woman's body, noticing each and every dip and curve and all the little details. Forcing her eyes away she coughed to clear her mind.

Brooke took a seat across from Haley and smiled gently. "How much for a broken heart with a side of regret?"

Haley feigned contemplation as she set the cloth down on the countertop and placed her hands on the counter, blushing as her fingers lightly brushed against Brooke's. It was crazy how the simple contact between the two of them could elicit a shiver from the singer and cause her body to warm up. _'Control yourself Haley.'_

Regaining her composure she finally responded. "Uhm, more than you want to know."

The shiver did not go unnoticed by Brooke though, and neither did the second as she purposely teased Haley's fingertips with her own. The contact was something new to her, a new sensation that she really enjoyed.

Having yet to tell Haley that she wanted to invite her to live with her, Brooke was nervous to see her reaction. She knew that the tutor had little to no choice in the matter because she was that desperate, but she was still scared to be rejected. _'What if she doesn't like me enough as a friend to move in with me? She kinda hates me… I mean, not anymore, but she did…' _Haley had never really liked her.

She looked inside of herself and found the confidence, the confidence that made her Brooke Davis, and she flashed Haley one of her stunning smiles. "Mmm… So, when you're done here, bring your stuff to the apartment."

Haley couldn't help but feel her heart leap at these words as she glanced down at those perfect lips, before looking back up into hazel eyes. _'I swear, she could get anything she wanted with that smirk… I mean anything she wanted…' _Biting down on her bottom lip she tried to push the inappropriate thoughts from her mind as she reminded herself, _'She doesn't want you that way…' _

"Why?"

She couldn't control her thoughts as she wondered why Brooke would want her to come by the apartment. There was the chance that it could be a trap, or perhaps a proposition, but just maybe she wanted her to move in with her, to share a room with her. _'A very small, intimate room that is…' _

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "Because, you're moving in with me." There was a part of the brunette that figured, if she did not ask Haley, but told her instead it would be easier. That was what she did in many situations. At a party she would walk up to a guy and tell him to dance with her, it usually worked.

Haley's heart started to race quickly in her chest, pounding in her ears, as her imagination started getting the best of her. Fantasies that she had been having for years passed through her mind and she blushed brightly, trying to tame them and remind herself that they would always be just friends. That Brooke was only doing this because she felt sorry for her, not because she wanted her romantically.

In a shocked and slightly sarcastic tone of voice, the tutor wondered. "Why would you do that?"

Haley hoped that she did not sound too angry, that she did not cause Brooke to doubt the idea, she just wasn't sure that she understood what was happening. How could they share an apartment after all of these years of pining after her?

After leaving her husband because she desired the woman sitting in front of her, the woman who always wanted Lucas, her best friend, now after she returned to settle with Nathan who no longer wanted her she would be moving in with Brooke?

It was surreal to say the least.

Brooke tried to rationalize why she would help Haley out, not wanting the other woman to start thinking too deeply into things. In a very Brooke-like manner, she shrugged her shoulders blurting out, "Because, you need a place to live, and I need rent money to pay for my new back to school wardrobe."

At that comment Haley's happy, loved expression changed into one of mischief. She squinted her deep brown eyes and looked to the side. _'I wonder if that is the only reason…'_

"So." The diva continued, not giving Haley a chance to respond. "The way I see it, you move in, I look hot, you don't get crabs at a shelter, works for me." Brooke finished her nervous rambling.

Haley smiled as she watched Brooke ramble on and on, finding the sight to be absolutely adorable. She was fairly certain that she could sit and watch the other woman ramble all day long. Though, as the rambling ended, she found it difficult to tell if Brooke was being serious. Her words had only made her want to laugh.

Brooke didn't hang around to wait for Haley's answer, mostly out of fear that she would be rejected by the woman that she had feelings for. Standing to her feet she smiled and turned on her heels strutting out of the café.

Haley stared after her, lips parted, and eyes filled with confusion.

'_What the heck just happened?'_

O

Haley made her way back into the apartment that she had shared with Nathan, her eyes landing on the wall that her husband had destroyed. It had not been painted over. This automatically set the blonde singer on edge, as she slowly started to fear that the idea of this being a trap was more and more plausible. Worry was written across her face as she began inching back toward the door.

Suddenly, Brooke appeared in the hallway and Haley stopped backing away, smiling a bit and giving a small awkward wave to the serious looking woman. She never saw Brooke Davis look so serious and it was terrifying.

"Okay, here's the deal. I got room for you, but not a lot of pity. You did what you did and it's done." With that she shrugged her shoulders. "Take it or leave it."

Haley let out a sigh of relief as she heard those words. Honestly, she didn't need or want anyone's pity. She was well aware that she had been selfish in her actions, even more selfish than most of them assumed. Still, it was a mistake and that was in the past now.

With her first genuine smile in a long time, Haley looked into Brooke's hazel eyes and nodded her head. "I'll take it."

The cheerleader nodded in return and a smile spread across her face, she too was relieved. She hid it well though. "Alright, come on in roommate."

Haley proceeded to follow Brooke into the apartment, and although she was still slightly apprehensive about the living situation, thinking about getting closer to the brunette that she had always wanted and admired, was enough of a reason for her to grow excited.

She would be living with Brooke Davis.

o

Notes from the Author: Yes, I know that we are off to a very slow start, I will tell you right now the first few episodes will be pretty slow, this one being the slowest of them all. In the next episodes I may switch up parts with Nathan and Haley or Brooke and Lucas and put them in for the others boyfriend, just to add some interest, though they will still be after their boys. The plan is that they slowly but surely end up together… kinda my thing!

Tell me if you like it, if you don't I don't care I'm still going to add more!


	2. Skinny Dipping

Season Three Revised

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Episode 2

Skinny Dipping

Brooke walked into her and Haley's new bedroom with a smile on her face. The smile faltered a bit though as she witnessed Haley sitting on her bed, looking as though she hadn't taken care of herself in days. Their bedroom was cluttered, because Haley had insisted upon moving her own bed into the apartment. Brooke had suggested that her bed was big enough for the both of them, and that it would save space if they simply shared, but Haley did not agree, to the brunette's disappointment.

She had been hoping that she would, but she had not expected her to accept the offer. To react to that offer by putting on a smile and agreeing with her before jumping in bed together, so to speak. Still, she wouldn't have complained if that had been her reaction.

Carrying a coffee in each hand, she headed toward Haley.

Haley groaned out in exhaustion as she stroked her hands through her blonde hair. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared up at Brooke, shocked to see how awake the diva appeared to be in the morning. She never would have guessed that the other woman was an "early bird," considering her attendance to her first class. _'This would definitely take some getting used to if we got together… I don't think I could wake up this early every day…' _A blush covered Haley's cheeks and she ignored the thought. _'That would never happen.'_

"Hi new roommate, getting all moved in?" Brooke asked cheerfully, as she handed Haley the coffee that she had went out to get for her.

"Uh… With the six feet that you gave me?" She asked in a sarcastic tone of voice, before adding an equally sarcastic tone, "Yeah."

Honestly, she didn't mean to take her anger and frustration out on Brooke. She just felt overwhelmed with the situation that she was being put into. She was attempting to get her husband back whilst living with the reason that she left, and Brooke was being so damn nice, it was impossible for her not to fall for her more and more each day.

Brooke took a few steps closer to her new roommate, standing directly over her and smirking deviously. She lent down so that her lips were mere inches away from Haley's ear. She watched amusedly as Haley's muscles tensed and she heard the bed squeak beneath the blonde singer, which caused her smirk to widen. "That's your fault if I remember correctly. There would be plenty of space if we just shared my bed."

Haley could feel Brooke's heated breath rush against her neck and down over her shoulders, and it caused her to catch her own breath as her imagination got the best of her. Haley's mind teasing her with false images of what they could possibly do together in Brooke's bed if they happened to share it. She quickly scolded herself for thinking in such a manner.

Brooke laughed a bit, finding Haley's reaction to her flirtation adorable. It was odd to her that these actions got such a reaction out of the other woman, and it made her wonder why. Although she figured that it was mostly due to Haley being shy about anything and everything sexual.

It didn't take long for Brooke to realize that teasing Haley was going to become her new favorite pastime, as she watched the beautiful woman's face turn bright red. It was obvious that she was trying her hardest to shield her face from Brooke as she allowed her lips to graze Haley's ear. This received an immediate reaction, but it wasn't the reaction that the cheerleader had been hoping for. Haley pushed her away from her.

Shrugging her shoulders, Brooke took a sip of her coffee and walked over to her bed taking a seat. She was a lot more upset with being denied than she was letting on. They were friends, if that, so she couldn't get mad that Haley didn't want her to flirt with her.

Glancing around the room, she noticed all of Haley's boxes still packed and scattered about. "I notice you haven't unpacked." Brooke pointed out. "A little naïve don't you think?" She hoped that the blonde wouldn't hear the disappointment that saturated her voice, it was ridiculous. She shouldn't have her feelings hurt because Haley wasn't prepared to just move on and forget her husband.

Haley became defensive. "No. No. I'm just stalling. I mean, it's like if I unpack…" She paused to bite down on her bottom lip and look toward her coffee. "My split with Nathan will be more real."

"Hate to say it, but it's real enough." Brooke was jealous and her words came out harsher than expected.

"Yeah I know." She let out a loud groan and fell back onto her bed, holding her coffee up to make sure that she didn't spill it. Haley was so upset. She hadn't expected it to be so hard to pick up the pieces of her life; she just wanted Nathan back so she could return to simpler times before all of the confusion.

Brooke abruptly shot off her bed, pointing a finger in Haley's direction, as she scolded her with hazel eyes. "Okay, no! No! None of that! Come here, I have a surprise for you!" Brooke reached out her hand taking Haley's in her own, dragging her to her feet.

It was the most amazing feeling when their hands made contact. Brooke could feel Haley's soft fingers between her own, they were perfect, it felt as if they belonged together. She wouldn't describe it as electricity, or a spark, or any other wording used in a romance novel. The best word to describe it, honestly, was right, and though Brooke couldn't tell by Haley's agitated groaning, she was feeling the exact same way.

Despite it being a simple handhold, the feeling was new to both of them, different than what they had felt before with Lucas or with Nathan.

Haley found herself intentionally pouting in order to keep Brooke holding onto her hand, she didn't wish to lose the contact. She knew that she was being selfish; she had no reason to enjoy holding Brooke's hand, let alone to hold her hand forever.

"This is totally going to cheer you up." The cheerleader stated in an enthusiastic voice as she dragged Haley down the hallway.

Haley's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth dropped open as she looked around the newly decorated living room. It looked amazing, and it obviously had taken a lot of effort on Brooke's part. Which explained the proud look of accomplishment on her face, it was adorable.

Both of their smiles fell a bit when Brooke decided to let go of Haley's hand. She simply didn't want it to linger too long; she didn't want the shorter woman to know how much she enjoyed it.

"Wow! This is amazing Brooke! When did you do this?" Haley asked as she took a closer look around the room, taking in all of the details. Brooke just stood and watched her reactions to everything with a smug smile. It was sort of like when a child made a drawing and gave it to their parents, she was looking for and hoping for a certain reaction, and Haley was giving it to her.

"Last night, while you were sleeping." Brooke said, before going off on a random thought about Haley's sleeping habits. "You totally sleep like a dead person."

Hearing the statement, Haley scoffed and turned to see Brooke wearing a disgusted and frightened look. A blush covered her cheeks and she looked away, embarrassed. "Shut up." She said as she slapped Brooke across the arm. She was teased enough by Lucas about her horrible sleeping habits; she didn't need to be teased by the woman she had always wanted, as well.

'_Aww she is so freaking cute when she is all fake grumpy and pouty!' _Brooke thought, before smiling brightly as she squinted her eyes at the blonde. Haley smiled sheepishly, turning her attention back toward the room.

"This looks awesome."

"Thanks." Brooke proclaimed as she headed to the center of the room, before twirling around to face Haley. "By the way, I'm going to kinda need to ask for a little of next month's rent now." She paused and squinted her eyes, as if she were awaiting a punishment. "Cause, I kinda spent this month's rent on the couch and rugs and things."

Haley smiled up at Brooke as she explained herself. She knew that the other woman never really fully understood the concept of money. Honestly, she probably never would understand it, because she never had to make her own money. For Brooke Davis money had always just been there whenever she needed it. Haley at times wished she had that same luxury, but most of the time she wouldn't change a thing.

'_A normal roommate would probably be upset if someone did this to them…' _Haley thought. She was slightly frustrated, but she really couldn't bring herself to be angry at Brooke. All that she could do was smile back. _'Damn that tempting smile of hers! She really can get whatever she wants!'_

"Okay…" She stated, laughing as she spoke, "Although, you really shouldn't have to pay for this stuff yourself. I mean we're roommates now. I'll go half." She waved her hand like it was no big deal, despite being well aware that she didn't have the extra money for it and Brooke did. Haley just enjoyed seeing Brooke happy and smiling

'_She has the most stunning smile; I always want to keep that smile on her face…' _This thought only served to depress Haley as she remembered Lucas. _'It will never be my job to keep her happy. It will always be his or one of the many other guys…'_

"I was hoping you would say that, cause I kinda ate half of your rainbow Shubert last night while I was hanging the wall mural."

Haley started to fidget with the bottom of her shirt as she watched the beautiful woman ramble on and on about her ice-cream, for some reason she felt nervous. _'Of course I'm nervous… I am currently talking to, and living with, the woman that I've always loved… This may have been a very bad decision.' _

"Where'd you get it anyway?" Haley asked.

The random question momentarily confused Brooke who had still been talking about the ice-cream. "The freezer." She deadpanned, feeling as if it were the most obvious answer.

The tutor fought back her urge to laugh, her large brown eyes widening as she pointed to the mural. "The wall mural." She reiterated, still teasing the bottom of her shirt with her free hand, worry consuming her mind. Haley knew that she was acting ridiculous, that she shouldn't be so nervous, but the situation was so complicated.

Hazel eyes glimmered with realization, and Brooke quickly regained her earlier enthusiasm, answering the question. "Oh! Peyton made it for me! It's the French Riviera."

'_Peyton… She probably hates me…' _Haley knew that the blonde probably hated her, and it really hurt her feelings. She and Peyton had grown extremely close over the last year before she went on tour, then she left and never called her. Haley knew that Peyton did not deal well with abandonment so she did not expect her forgiveness as easily as Brooke's. Strangely enough Brooke seemed to be taking the role in her life that Peyton used to fill; only it was different for obvious reasons. Haley had never held romantic feelings toward Peyton.

"Gosh, I haven't talked to Peyton in like forever."

The brunette's face fell when she heard Haley's tone of voice, it sounded like she had really missed Peyton. This caused her mind to irrationally come to conclusions and that was never a good thing. _'Even if she was into girls it wouldn't be me, it would be Peyton. Why the hell does everyone I like prefer her, damn it! Wait, maybe if I go blonde… no, never mind…'_

Across the room, the computer made a dinging noise and Brooke quickly rushed toward it. "Well, that's her now!"

Again Haley was baffled by how hyper she was. _'Must be the coffee.' _She smiled and followed her toward the computer.

"She's sending me a last minute flyer for the party tonight." Brooke said, pausing only long enough to breathe and look over her shoulder at Haley. "Speaking of which, you are not allowed to sulk tonight."

Her voice was so forceful and harsh that Haley couldn't help but grow defensive. "I don't sulk!"

Brooke laughed a little and shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't meant it to be hurtful; she just knew that ever since things happened between Haley and Nathan, she had become a bit depressed. It bothered her and she wanted to do something to help raise her spirits, honestly, she didn't think Nathan was worth all of the pain that Haley continued to put herself through. They had gotten married too quickly, it wasn't her fault that she wanted to follow her dreams, nor was it his.

"You sulk, you're a sulker."

Haley did little to defend herself as she crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip, pouting.

Brooke's eyes caught sight of that perfect lip and she bit down on her own bottom lip. _'God, if only I could just kiss her pout away…' _Not one to blush, Brooke ignored the inappropriate images that filled her mind and focused on the depressing flyer that Peyton had made.

O

Brooke was sitting on the couch in the newly decorated living room, waiting for her current part-time boyfriend, and Haley's full-time best friend, Lucas Scott. This situation that she managed to get herself into was strange for her. She was living with the woman that she really wanted, but she was terrified to go after her because she loved Nathan, so she was instead dating her best friend while steeping with other men.

It was not as fun as it sounded. She wanted to be in an exclusive relationship more than anything, just not with Lucas or any other guy for that matter.

Lucas opened the front door to the apartment and peeked his head inside slowly, before heading into the living room. He stood in front of her and looked around at the decorations.

"Hey you." She stated smiling up at him.

He refocused his attention on his girlfriend and grinned. "Hey back at ya." He said, before glancing back around the room with squinted blue eyes. "1972's outside, it wants its furniture back." Lucas said in a teasing and sarcastic voice, it was almost insulting to how Brooke had decided to decorate the room. She thought that it looked very retro.

"You mock, but you don't know." She said playfully, wearing a devious smirk. "Try out the couch." Brooke sat up and pulled on his hands, dragging him toward her and pulling him down on the couch cushions before rolling over and straddling his legs. Staring down into his beautiful eyes she could not help but feel a bit guilty for how she had been using him and playing with his heart.

If she were truthful, she would admit that the only reason that she said that she was scared to commit to him was because some deranged part of her believed that maybe, somehow, someday, her and Haley would get together. So, she kept him close, but not close enough.

Lucas was the only guy that she could possibly see herself being happy with, and knowing that it was an unrealistic wish that Haley would just wake up someday a lesbian and crawl into bed with her confessing her undying love, she stayed with him.

Leaning down, Brooke began kissing Lucas gently, before pulling away and smirking down at her boyfriend.

He laughed. "I like this couch."

Brooke tried not to dwell on her feelings of guilt and emptiness as she kissed him once more. It was difficult not to, considering that she had enjoyed holding Haley's hand more than she enjoyed kissing Lucas, she probably would even give up sex with Lucas and all guys, if it meant she could hold Haley's hand all day. _'God damn it, I've got it bad!' _

"I thought you would." She said with a dimpled grin, her voice squeaking with excitement as she lent down to recapture his lips with her own.

They proceeded to kiss passionately, and they did not hear the door open or close as Haley entered the room. The sight before her was almost enough to induce vomit as the blonde's stomach lurched back and forth with jealousy and disgust. She tried to cover up the feelings that she knew were written all over her face, not wanting either of them to get the wrong idea.

'_Haley! They are dating! What did you expect, her to be straddling you currently? Mm… god I wish she was straddling me—no! Lucas is my best friend, and Brooke would never be interested in doing that!'_

As much as Haley wanted to continue to venture into her thoughts, imagining Brooke on top of her, she didn't have time to. Though, she did plan to commit it to memory for a later time. She decided quickly that making a joke would be the best decision.

"Whoa! Whoa! Waaaay too early in the day for me to see this!"

Upon hearing Haley's sarcastic response to her making out with Lucas she smirked and turned to look over her shoulder, seeing the other woman smiling back at her. It was strange. She had thought that she had heard jealousy in Haley's voice and saw spite in her brown eyes, but it went away so quickly that she couldn't quite tell. _'Hmm… wouldn't that be interesting?'_

Putting her new theory to a test she asked. "Well, what hour would you prefer to watch us?"

Haley laughed at this, the jealousy now evident again as she starting to think about watching the woman she loved and her best friend having sex. Just imagining him touching Brooke's naked body, like she had always dreamt of, made her angry. It wasn't fair, why couldn't she have that?

"Uhm… How about never o clock, or maybe a quarter after stab out my eyes." She rolled her brown eyes as she proceeded to get something to drink out of the refrigerator. Laughing she added, "I don't know, either one is really good for me."

Brooke laughed a bit which only added to Haley's annoyance. Now all that she was able to imagine was him touching her and pleasing her. Turning her back to them, Haley managed to push the disgusting images out of her mind, knowing that it wasn't fair to Lucas or Brooke. "By the way, that couch hasn't been stain guarded yet; you may want to get a room instead."

The brunette watched Haley closely, trying to read her reactions. She was positive that she had to be wrong about her theory, yet all of Haley's actions were proving it to be true. "Well, if we get a room, you're going to be stuck on this couch."

Haley smirked. "That's a good point."

Climbing off of Lucas, Brooke tried her hardest to not imagine what it would be like if she were sitting on that same couch with Haley, straddling her thighs and smirking down at her. _'I wonder if she'd enjoy being on top? Not that it matters to me…' _

"Give me a minute; we'll go to the beach." She said to Lucas before turning to leave the room.

O

The party was going exactly as Haley had assumed that it would. Just like every other party that she attended, Brooke was enjoying it, as were the guys who were enjoying touching and kissing her, while her "boyfriend" sat and watched in misery. Only she was about out of sympathy for Lucas. He had a chance with Brooke and he screwed it up by cheating with her best friend. _'If I ever got a chance to be with her I would do anything to keep her in my life.'_

Regardless of his stupid mistakes, she understood how he felt. He was miserable. She knew, because she felt exactly the same way. Haley wanted Brooke more than she had ever wanted anyone, and she would never have a chance. So maybe she felt even more miserable than him, at least he had her "part-time."

Haley was jealous of what Lucas had, but he was still her best friend and she loved him and wanted to be there for him in any way that she possibly could. Biting down on her bottom lip, she swallowed her pride and headed over to him.

"Hey, how's the casual dating thing working out for you?" She asked him.

"So-so." He said, turning back to look at Brooke.

"Could be worse, Nathan didn't even show up." Haley said in an annoyed voice.

She felt horrible most times, like she was using her heart-break and pain in order to receive some sort of sympathy. She was hurting, and she did miss him and love him, still, she only was trying to get back together with him as a simple escape. The easy way out. It wasn't the way that she would prefer.

Haley didn't even stick around to listen to Lucas talk about Brooke any longer, she walked right past him. She had too much on her mind and he was only making it worse. She knew that she was acting a little too bitter, but images of Brooke and him had been on her mind all day, and as far as she was concerned, he was the lucky one.

Walking toward the bonfire, her eyes caught sight of Brooke Davis across the beach. She wanted the other woman so bad that it was becoming unbearable again. She had no intentions of ever running away from her problems like she did before; she just might have to tell Brooke the truth instead. _'Who am I kidding? I will never do that…'_

Letting out a sigh, Haley watched as Brooke and two men started removing their clothing. Haley's brown eyes darkened with lust as she watched the swimsuit top fall to the sand. She licked over her bottom lip before pulling it between her teeth and chewing on it. No matter how hard she tried, she could not pry her eyes away from those perfect breasts, that toned abdomen, and then Brooke dropped her bottoms.

"Jesus Christ." Haley hissed, her body shaking at the sight. Watching Brooke's naked body reflecting in the moonlight caused her to heat up and a wetness to form between her thighs. If she didn't know better she would have sworn that Brooke was looking right at her and that she was showing off for her.

Brooke could feel Haley's eyes on her, and a blush painted its way across her cheeks and down over her exposed shoulders. Luckily it was too dark for anyone to tell. As her eyes made contact with the tutor's across the beach she noticed that it caused her to blush and look away. Her curiosity got the best of her.

Today, Haley had been acting so odd; she continued to give off little hints that she was possibly interested in being more than just friends. _'I should probably just go for it, test it out, and enjoy it while it lasts.'_

Trying her hardest to ignore Brooke's obvious flirting; Haley looked down at her feet. _'She can't be flirting with me… It's Brooke; she is with guys this very minute for God's sake! There's probably just some really hot guy standing behind me or something…' _

She concluded that was the reason for Brooke's behavior and even if she were disappointed, she was also relieved. Suddenly, all relief washed away from her as she heard her name being shouted across the beach. "Haley!"

'_Was that Brooke's voice?' _Haley wondered, the shock apparent on her face as she looked up to see Brooke waving at her, her entire body bare and exposed to her eyes. The blonde's mouth parted and she momentarily forgot how to breathe as her cheeks were tainted a deep red and her heart pounded loudly in her chest.

Brooke proceeded to yell out across the sand. "Wanna join us?" Her voice was more sexual and seductive than Haley had ever heard it, and a good majority of the time it was seductive.

Haley's face was now a deeper shade of red than it had ever been, and she was a shy girl, she blushed a lot. _'Did Brooke just ask me to join her? To be that close to her while she is naked? Oh dear lord, no way! No way Haley don't even consider it, you'd never be able to control yourself!' _Still, as much as her mind told her to say no, Haley knew that her body was going to say yes to Brooke. It may be her only opportunity to ever be so close to her.

Making her way toward the brunette, her stomach flipped as she noticed something. Brooke was still surrounded by the naked boys; she had somehow forgotten they were with her. In fact she hadn't really noticed them at all, and now she was starting to second guess things. _'Maybe this is just some hook up plot to get me over Nathan?'_

Brooke had not been expecting Haley to agree to her proposition, so her facial expressions were showing both shock as well as excitement. It wasn't that she minded, in fact it was more so that she didn't mind at all. That she wanted to see the short blonde singer naked. _'At least that would make all of the fantasies more entertaining.'_

She smirked and watched as Haley moved closer and closer to the naked group of people, though until that moment, she too had forgotten the guys who were impatiently waiting.

When Haley reached them, Brooke could immediately sense her unease with the situation, as she smiled shyly and looked away, blushing and tucking her hair behind her ears.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to Haley."

Haley looked down at her feet as she spoke. "It's not that I don't want too…" Her voice trailed off softly as she fidgeted with her hands for a moment, searching for an explanation. "I've just never really been skinny dipping before, and—" She couldn't seem to finish her sentence. Luckily, Brooke caught on.

Clapping her hands together, the confident brunette proceeded to tell two very disappointed boys, that they would not be needed tonight and that they could serve themselves. They attempted to argue with her, but she only ignored them until they finally left.

Brooke then smiled over at Haley who looked extremely nervous. "Follow me. We'll go somewhere a little more secluded." Her tone of voice was suggestive and she waggled her eyebrows as she said the word secluded.

Haley blushed and pushed the cheerleader away, momentarily forgetting that she was naked. Thankfully, she did not touch anything inappropriate. Still, the skin on skin contact was enough to stop both of their thought processes. Fingers gently ran against Brooke's toned abdomen and it caused them both to catch their breath. Haley quickly pulled her hands away as if she had touched the bonfire, and she looked down at her feet.

'_This was a bad idea…' _Both girls thought at the same time.

"I'm just taking you there so you'll feel a little bit more comfortable." Brooke explained, looking down at Haley. She didn't want her to think that she planned on taking advantage of her, she would never do that.

Nodding, Haley looked up at Brooke and smiled, trying her hardest to focus on her hazel eyes, and not on her perfect body. She had a feeling that she would actually be more comfortable naked in front of everyone in the entire school, than naked in front of Brooke Davis alone, on a beach.

They headed toward the less populated area of the beach. Haley's brown eyes were focused on the sand in front of her, so that she would not stare at Brooke's naked body. If she could, she would stare, because Brooke's body was one of the most beautiful sights she had seen in her lifetime. She envied every single guy who ever got to touch any part of her, especially Lucas. Where she only got fleeting glances, they were able to savor the sight, and she hated it.

Finally, they reached their destination.

It was a beautiful section of the beach. The only light source was the moonlight shining down on them. Haley was aware that Brooke's favorite place in the world to go was this beach, but she honestly hadn't understood the appeal until now.

Turning to face the shorter woman, a smile spread across her beautiful face, and hazel eyes met brown. Quickly, Brooke's sweet and innocent smile twisted into a devious smirk. "Next step." She paused, her voice lowering and filling with lust. "Strip."

The bluntness of the statement shocked Haley, and she nearly lost her balance, which was embarrassing because she wasn't even moving. "Excuse me?" She asked raising an almost accusing eyebrow at the diva.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she took a step closer to her, walking up behind Haley. Pressing her entire body flush against Haley's back, she whispered hotly against her neck. "Don't worry. I won't watch." With each word, her lips brushed against the sensitive skin of the tutor's ear. With one last smirk she turned and faced the other direction, giving her the privacy to strip.

Haley swallowed hard, because her throat had become so dry from the anxiety that she felt. She hadn't ever been so nervous.

She had been able to feel Brooke's soft lips brush against her ear, but that was nothing in comparison to her naked chest pressed against her back. _'Her nipples were so hard… I wonder if she is—cold—she must be cold Haley! That is all that it is.' _She censored her thoughts.

Haley wasn't as skilled as Brooke was at taking off her clothes, and she felt awkward as she attempted to slip out of them gracefully. Stumbling in the sand, fumbling with her hands, and tripping over her own feet, it was embarrassing.

Although Brooke had said that she wouldn't look, she couldn't help it. She found herself turning to look over her shoulder at the beautiful woman and staring at her body as more and more was exposed. _'She is so freaking gorgeous… wow…' _She thought as she watched Haley remove her bra, revealing her perfect breasts. Brooke let out an unintentional moan at the sight as she imagined running her fingers and tongue over them. Hazel eyes then traveled over Haley's stomach. Biting down on her bottom lip she continued to let her imagination run wild.

Her train of thought was interrupted as Haley tripped in the sand, and fell flat on her face while attempting to remove her pants. Brooke tried her hardest not to laugh, but she had to. This of course giving away that she had been watching, which further embarrassed the other woman.

Haley pouted and covered her exposed chest as she stood to her feet and glared at Brooke. "You said you wouldn't watch."

Brooke smirked as she extended her hand, lifting Haley's chin with her index finger so that she was looking her right in the eyes. "I couldn't resist…" Her voice was breathy as it died out. "Nathan sure is the luckiest guy on the planet."

Her cheeks darkened at the statement even more, if possible, and she shook her head. "Oh shush!" She pushed the hand away from her face, making sure to keep her body covered as well as not to touch anything inappropriate.

"Hey! Hey! I said no sulking! Now come on." Brooke stated as she ran past Haley into the cold waves, enjoying the feeling of the water splashing against her skin. She loved the ocean. She hoped that Haley would follow. _'I really hope she enjoys the view too…' _She thought with a mischievous grin.

Haley more than enjoyed the view as she watched the brunette rush into the water, the moonlight causing her back side and legs to glow. Quickly she removed her panties before rushing toward the water. She wanted to cover herself in the waves as soon as possible.

Once both women were in the water for a few minutes, Brooke took her chance and moved closer to Haley. Still, she didn't touch her, just stood close to her. "Isn't it beautiful out here?" She asked casting her eyes toward the sky.

Haley glanced over at Brooke and smiled softly before whispering out. "Yeah… stunning."

'_Is she talking about me? She sure as hell is looking at me.' _ Brooke wondered as a blush started to cover her cheeks.

"Oh my God!" Haley shouted loudly, startling the brunette beside her.

"What?!" Brooke asked looking around the ocean for any signs of danger. Her mind automatically going to "shark" or something worse, it could have been anything. She wanted to protect Haley.

"Nothing, I just swear I saw THE Brooke Davis—" She paused for a momentary silence in order to add to the suspense "—blushing." She whispered in a barely audible tone.

Brooke quickly became defensive. "I so was not!"

Haley laughed loudly, deciding to antagonize her some more. "Oh, you so were!"

Hazel eyes squinted as Brooke lifted a finger, pointing it at the shorter girl. "You will pay for that." She informed in a diabolical fashion, before dunking her entire body under the water, leaving Haley thrown off guard, looking around for her. Haley was suddenly insanely worried about what crazy thing Brooke might attempt to do, or if she would get hurt playing some sort of trick.

It didn't take long for Brooke to make her presence known. Haley heard a splash in the water behind her and then the cheerleader launched herself out of the water; she jumped onto her back and wrapped her arms around her neck and her legs tight around her waist.

Instinctively, Haley held her up, though Brooke was attempting to push her beneath the water. The tutor couldn't even concentrate on holding her up and saving herself, all that she could feel was Brooke's entire naked front pressed against her back. Her hardened nipples, and soft breasts brushing against her back, as well as her wet heated center against her lower back.

'_Wait, wet!?' _Large brown eyes widened, and she moaned out softly. Praying that Brooke didn't hear it. _'Jesus, did I make her wet? No, of course I didn't make her wet! We are in the ocean!'_

Brooke noticed that Haley froze and she smiled to herself. Her stunt had had the effect that she had been hoping for, shock. _'And maybe she's even a bit turned on… though I'm not sure why she would be, that's probably just me.' _Brook thought to herself as she noticed how turned on she was, she could feel wetness building between her thighs and blushed. _'I hope that Haley can't tell…'_

Tightening her grip around Haley's neck, her fingertips innocently grazed the top of Haley's breasts. She wanted to move them lower, but restrained herself. Also willing Haley to move her hands, they were currently residing on Brooke's upper thighs, holding her up. _'If only she'd move them up…' _

This thought only caused her womanhood to ache with need. Subconsciously, she moved against Haley's back, attempting to "push her under the water," when in reality, she just craved more contact.

The contact served to make Haley let out a groan, which surprised the woman who was wrapped around her. _'Why would she have moaned? Does she? No way… I mean this is Haley… married to Nathan, innocent Haley, that isn't possible Brooke!'_

Haley was dealing with some embarrassing thoughts of her own. _'Oh god! I think I just moaned! Why me? Oh yeah, probably because she most definitely IS wet, and I can feel it all over my back!' _Blushing, she tried her hardest to rationalize why Brooke would be wet. _'It definitely is not me, it can't be me, I could never turn her on… right?'_

She allowed herself to be pushed under the water. She figured that it would be the only way to flush her mind of lustful thoughts, as well as the only way to put some distance between Brooke and herself. Brooke couldn't know how much this affected her. _'This probably doesn't mean anything to her… and tonight is the best night of my life, how pathetic.'_

Haley had already memorized every touch, every feeling, every single part of tonight would be trapped in her memories for the rest of her life. They would haunt every single dream. This was the best night of her life.

When they finally came out of the water for air, both girls were laughing hysterically and coughing up water, until they heard someone on the beach. They both became quiet as if they were guilty of something and had gotten caught, neither looking to see who was watching them. A cough brought their attention to the person and they noticed that it was Lucas.

He actually seemed relieved to see that Brooke was with Haley and not some random guy, or guys, which upset Haley. _'Of course he isn't angry with me, why should he be? I'm not a threat. Brooke would never choose me over him.'_

Letting out a sigh Haley thought it all over. Even if Brooke did want her somehow, she could never bring herself to hurt anyone like that. Lucas, Nathan, and even Peyton, all of them would feel completely betrayed. She would rather sacrifice her own happiness to keep them smiling.

Lucas smiled at them, looking toward his best friend. "I'd like to talk with my "girlfriend" if you don't mind."

They agreed and he thanked them before turning to look away so that they could get out of the water and dressed. He had seen Brooke naked on numerous accounts and she was not embarrassed to be naked in front of him, but he had no desire to see Haley naked. She was like a little sister to him.

Haley was so embarrassed by the situation and it had nothing to do with being naked in front of Lucas, that was just gross. It had to do with the fact that he didn't think of her as a threat. She knew that he didn't, and that he shouldn't, which only made it worse how amazing the night had been for her. It only made her feel guilty about enjoying it so much. _'Why did I enjoy it so much… how could I do that to him?'_

"Finished!" Brooke shouted once they were fully clothed.

Lucas turned around smiling at Haley and shaking his head in disappointment at her actions. He hadn't expected her to ever do something as daring as this.

Not knowing what to do or say Haley muttered a simple "I'll leave you two alone." And she ran down the beach, hiding her face behind her hair.

Brooke's face fell as she watched Haley walk away. She hadn't ever felt the way she did tonight, and she had been with plenty of naked people in her lifetime. Still, nothing compared, and it was only the simplest of touches. '_And you will never feel it again… so I suggest you treasure it.'_

Putting on her fake smile to her part-time boyfriend, and placing a hand on her hip Brooke asked "What's up?"

Wasting no time Lucas shrugged "I'm the guy for you. I know we're just part-time and that's cool. But, one of these nights you're going to realize it. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis." He smiled before adding "You'll see." Then he turned to walk away leaving Brooke to only stare with guilty hazel eyes.

'_It wouldn't be too bad.. If I had to be with any guy, he would be that guy.' _She thought, though she couldn't help but remember before he showed up, those moments her and Haley shared. '_She's so… wow.' _That was all she could think of, she wanted Haley so bad, but she knew she could never have her. So maybe Lucas would fix the problem.

Nodding to herself she decided he would fix the problem, and she wouldn't ever think of Haley that way again.

o

Authors Notes:

Okay that took quite some time to type up, but I figured I would get it out there for yall! I have another chapter already written out, it's a bit slower pace than this one, but that is fine because eventually they WILL be together…

So how many wanna make bets that Brooke won't EVER think of Haley like that again? Hehe I bet I win!

If you want more you better encourage it!

~Tracy Cook


	3. Emotional Letdowns

Season Three Revised

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Episode 3

Emotional Letdowns

_I can't believe Lucas really pimped out my locker… that is so sweet of him! _Brooke thought to herself in excitement, she was finally starting to see how being with Lucas could be enjoyable. He was sweet, romantic, and attractive, so why couldn't it work?

As if a sign from God, as she walked out of the main school building she ran into none other than the reason it wouldn't work out. "Hey roommate, you were out early this morning. You know, it's the first day you have to pace yourself." She brunette teased lifting her hands to show she should slow down.

Haley, hearing her words couldn't help but take slight offence, as well as smile at them. "Well, I am usually the kind of person who loves the first day of school." She looked over at Brooke like it was a fact. "Y'know? New pens, new notebooks, a backpack-"

Brooke couldn't help but chime in at this, though she could never admit the nerd in Haley was one of those things that she loved. "A nerd."

Haley sighed at that and nodded, secretly hoping that the woman of her affections didn't look down on her. _Of course she does… look at her… and look at me. _"Exactly."

All that Brooke could do in reaction to Haley agreeing with her was giggle, finding it adorable that she admitted to the nerd inside of her. It was endearing really.

"I've found out I'm behind for the first time in my academic career, and I'm going to have to work twice as hard if I want to graduate by June… so." She lifted one of her arms, before letting it drop to her side out of frustration. She hadn't ever been behind in her entire existence so this was nerve-racking to her.

The smile that had been on Brooke's face disappeared; she wasn't sure how to cheer the beautiful girl up. So, they just continued walking along the path.

Peyton overhearing Haley's predicament decided to chime in to the conversation, disappointing both of the girls. "You could always run away and join a rock tour… oh wait you already did that." The spiteful ex-friend began laughing as she walked away from them.

Brooke was smiling which confused Haley for a moment. _Why would she agree with her after the other night? _Shaking her head she tried to remind herself there was nothing special about the other night. _Except Brooke's hands- _Before she could blush she finished it with a disgusting image _-have been plenty of places, that's just Brooke, I'm not special._

The smile on Brooke's face was out of disbelief not out of agreeing with Peyton, she couldn't even understand how her best friend could be so mean to someone as amazing as Haley. Not wanting to hurt Haley's feelings or belittle her friend she decided on just saying "She's had a complicated year… I'll talk to her." Then she ran to catch up with Peyton.

Haley was both relieved that she could maybe sort out the problem with Peyton, as well as disappointed that she had ran off and left her there all alone. Missing her presence.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Haley pulled her heavy bag over her shoulder letting out a groan which made the taller woman walking beside her heat up instantly. She could just imagine Haley in bed beneath her, body shaking, and-

"Do you have any idea how annoying it is to only go to your locker once a day, I'm going to need a good chiropractor." The current blond complained as she rubber her back where her bag rested against her shoulder. The pain was starting to bother her more and more as the day went on, she could only imagine dealing with this on a day to day basis.

Not being able to pass up the opportunity to test her ever growing theory that Haley feels the same was as her, Brooke places a soft hand gently on the other woman's back before leaning in closer to her.

Both girls notice Haley catch her breath, Brooke amused while Haley is mortified. Leaning in as close as she could without actually touching Haley's ear with her lips the brunette teased. "I could always give you a massage. I'm good with my hands." Her voice was so deep and harsh it became seductive.

Haley was so shocked by the breath against her ear and the warmth against her neck, along with Brooke's words that she didn't respond or notice the taller woman pull away and giggle. Her mind was running wild with thoughts of getting a "full" body massage from Brooke. Her cheeks were on fire at this point.

Finally she found her focus though she didn't say anything to encourage or discourage the idea; she decided to leave that decision up to Brooke. Brooke took this as a positive sign, though it also made her nervous. She could tease all day long, but she had no idea what she would actually do if Haley did feel the same way.

Teasing was one thing; actually completing the task was another altogether. So, she decided it was time to distract them both with something more to worry about.

"So let's talk about something happy. Like how we're going to get evicted if we don't find money for rent." She stated rolling her eyes, like it was no big deal. Haley's mood immediately switched from nervous and turned on to worried and slightly furious. _I knew that would distract her. _Brooke thought triumphantly.

The triumph didn't last long sadly, for in her worry Haley grabbed onto Brooke's arm which sent chills throughout her body. Shivering she coughed and shook off the random excitement so she could actually listen to Haley's words.

"Wait a minute; I thought your parents sent you money." She stated before pulling her hand away, though she did notice the change on Brooke's face as she did so. She seemed disappointed.

Brooke didn't give her the time to really notice how much she missed the contact between them as she continued explaining her actions. "Well, it barely covered my back to school wardrobe." She raised a hand as she explained. Though it didn't take a genius to realize Haley was both shocked and furious with this explanation.

_It's like Nathan all over again! What is with me loving people who don't know anything about life? _"You spent your rent money on clothes?"

The brunette instantly turned into the same old girl Haley always hated and loved so much as she responded sarcastically. "I couldn't come to school naked, it wouldn't be very presidential." Then she went off on a thought of her own "although, I suppose I would never have to worry about reelection."

Haley couldn't even stay angry at Brooke as much as she wanted to as she remembered what the taller woman looked like naked. _She definitely would have my vote… among other things… _The thought shocked her because it was so blunt and sexual, which caused her to blush. "It's a good thing you aren't treasurer." She said in a still slightly agitated voice.

Sighing, Haley decided it wasn't worth it to argue with Brooke, she would always lose. Instead she decided to change the subject. "By the way, have you talked to Peyton? I get why Nathan's freezing me out, but it's not like I put Peyton up for adopt—tion."

As Haley looked up, both Peyton and Nathan were standing in front of them. _Oh god, this won't be good. _She thought.

Suddenly the bell rang and they both walked passed Nathan and Peyton who also continued walking. _I am so lucky that I have Brooke through all of this. _She thought as she followed closely behind the brunette. She didn't think she could do this all on her own if she had to.

Brooke had something else on her mind though; she couldn't help but notice how much Haley wanted to make up with Peyton. _If she liked Peyton what would I do? _She couldn't even believe that she thought that, Haley loved Nathan after all, that is who she had to worry about.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Whitey had been sending Haley and Nathan to detention to become closer to each other again, and Haley was honestly all for it. She wanted to be closer to Nathan again, and she needed to get away from Brooke and all of her unnatural feelings.

They didn't make sense whatsoever, she couldn't be feeling this way and the only way to fix that was by being with Nathan, Brooke being with Lucas and living with never being able to have her in more than just a friendly way. "That's better than nothing." She mumbled to herself as she paced back and forth in her and Brooke's bedroom. Her focus needed to be on Nathan now, and that was all. "I need him back."

At that moment Brooke walked in with a smile on her face that could melt Antarctica within minutes. "Good news." She said, though Haley was too frustrated and concentrated to smile in return.

Brooke was so proud to tell Haley the news. She knew Haley would forgive her once she heard. _I just hate seeing her so worried. _"Our money troubles are over, I am a working girl." The brunette said placing her hands on her hips to show how proud she was of the situation.

Haley squinted her eyes and smiled a bit, unable to be unhappy with news like that "is that legal?" She questioned.

Unable to wait to explain more, Brooke continued on ranting about her good news. Her normally low voice now high and squeaky. "I am now the newest employee at suburban filth, it's a clothing store." She finished with a wide gorgeous smile.

Unable to drop her sarcastic mood Haley laughed at the title "Suburban Filth… that's perfect."

Brooke became really upset at the comment. Though she hid it well, she wasn't a worker, and yet she found a job for Haley. She went out and found a job just for Haley, who didn't even seem to car at all.

Haley was already regretting it as it came out of her mouth, she hadn't meant to offend the woman of her dreams. In fact that was the last thing she wanted to do. Now all she could think to do was change the subject. Turning to Brooke she noticed she was holding an assortment of hair scrunchies "what do you got there?"

Brooke held them up for her to see, "these my "dear" roommate are hair scrunchies, circa 1995, and they are what will make this living arrangement bearable."

Haley's face became very serious at that comment "Brooke, I know you never liked my hair, but… it's just."

"No! No! When either of us has a boy over these scrunchies will be our first line of defense. Red means occupied." She stated holding up the red scrunchie. "Yellow means we're just making out, but one or more of us may be topless."

Haley closed her eyes at this, trying to rid her mind of the image of Brooke and some guy topless. It made her cringe a little out of disgust. _Haley you have to stop getting jealous, you'll have Nathan and it is Brooke, what do you expect? _"And the black one?" she asked.

"Mmm you're going to have to leave the apartment." She smiled brightly, enjoying Haley's negative reaction. She loved making her jealous. Though, sometimes she wondered if maybe it was because the shorter woman wanted Lucas, not her. It would make more sense that way after all.

"Well, I don't think I can handle thinking of you and Lucas hooking up in the same room where I am sleeping." Haley replied to Brooke being honest. The thought of them together made her sick to her stomach.

The comment didn't help much with Brooke's confusion, maybe she did like Lucas. Though, their connection seemed completely platonic. _One way to find out. _"Lucas and or others." She stated crossing her arms.

This didn't help with the way Haley was feeling. She didn't like the thought of Brooke with Lucas let alone Brooke with many other guys. _All touching her, inside of her, pleasing her… like you never will. _Sighing Haley turned. "Brooke it's uh… it's a really good system. Uhm, I just don't really think I'm going to be needing any scrunchies anytime soon so."

Brooke had gotten the reaction she was hoping for, Haley seemed to be upset by the thought of her with anyone not just Lucas. Yet, now it seemed they had stumbled across the Nathan dilemma. Haley's voice had gotten so sad and it broke the other woman's heart, she hated that she couldn't make her happy. She didn't know how to, she kept saying the wrong things.

"Oh… no no no…" Brooke lifted her hands to place them on Haley's arms "roommate, come here." Her voice was still rough, but gentle as well. Slowly she pulled Haley into her arms forcing her into the hug.

Though the hug was forced, Haley couldn't say she didn't enjoy the contact. The way Brooke's chest and body felt against her own. The taller of the two lifted the other woman's arm to force her to hug back.

"C'mon." She said and Haley did as she was told hugging her back tightly, closing her eyes and taking in the scent of Brooke, her softness, her curves and her touch. Enjoying every second.

Guilt found its way into the young singers heart as she heard Brooke's words. "Nathan's gonna come around, he just needs to know you're here for the long haul." The taller of the two began rubbing the other's back gently wishing that she never had to pull away, but she knew she was enjoying it a bit too much. Brooke would have to pull away before it became much more to her than comforting a friend.

"You know." Brooke looked down then back up into Haley's deep brown eyes. "Sometimes people play hard to get, because they need to know the other person's feelings are real." She stated this as she stared deep into the others brown eyes, wiping the tears from Haley's beautiful soft cheeks.

Haley just smiled at this, and her smile was real again. All it took was Brooke. _She always makes me feel so much better about myself, god I love that she has that power. _Haley kept watching Brooke's eyes closely, drowning in them. Suddenly she noticed she was leaning in and it scared her and caused her body to shake with anticipation.

_She wouldn't kiss me, she couldn't… what's she- _Her mind became blank as she felt lips on her forehead and a hand on her neck. She blushed and closed her eyes enjoying the softness of skin against her skin. _God, why does she do this to me? _She sighed and decided to just enjoy it while it lasted, which wasn't very long.

Brooke pulled away and smiled at her "well, uhm yeah… gotta go roomie, but trust me it'll work out. Just fight for what you want." She then left Haley to stand there in their room and ponder what she wanted, and why she wasn't fighting for it. _Probably because that would be impossible, at least there is a chance with Nathan._

Still, she didn't understand why Brooke seemed to be flirting with her non-stop lately. She just knew that she couldn't give into her games. There was no way Brooke felt the same way for her, she was just a tease. She acted that way with every single guy. _Then why me too?_

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Haley was sitting on the couch with her glasses on and a pen in her mouth as she looked over all of her old wishes, she was starting to feel like such a horrible person.

Her biggest hope this year was for her husband to come back home so that she could move out and get over her crazy addiction to her best friends girlfriend. _Yeah, that's pretty messed up Haley. _She thought to herself as she avoided looking over at Brooke who was clad in a very clingy outfit.

As she glanced over at Brooke her mind continued to wander to very un-Haley like places. Wondering what the brunette on the phone was wearing under her clothing, and multiple other thoughts that were adult rated.

Focusing on her list of wishes she couldn't help but smile as she read over one of them. _I will kiss a boy. _Shaking her head she bit down on the pen she was holding to her mouth. _Who was I?_

Brooke on the other hand was on the phone ordering some pizza, which took a lot of her concentration. Though, it wasn't too much for her to not notice Haley's adorable perplexed face, and how studious and cute she looked with her glasses on. "Okay thanks" She said into the phone before placing it back on the hook.

Entering the apartment Lucas knocked softly on the door to make his arrival known. "I hear this place is open all night." Haley laughed in an aggravated way. She didn't mean to be upset with Lucas' arrival, she just couldn't help it.

"You heard right." _Brooke wants him. To love, and to hold her. To- well, love her. _Yet, she knew she herself would get nothing more than kicked out of the bedroom for this, and any other of Brooke's booty calls.

"And now that I have a new job, we eat too! Pizza's on the way." The brunette across the room added as she stood up and set the money on the table before turning to leave. "I'm gonna change, you guys hang."

After Brooke had departed, Haley glanced over at Lucas. She could tell that something was off with him. "What happened to you?" She asked before looking back at her papers.

He lifted his shirt remembering how his own father had tried to strangle him, before shaking his head and responding "Eh, game got a little rough. What're you doing?" Glancing over at the pages Lucas squinted his eyes, he could recognize the pages as her wishes.

With a loud sigh she removed her glasses throwing them down on the couch. "I'm just… looking through this list of predictions and dreams. Of wishes I made over the years…" Pausing she smiled a little "Y'know, I really think that back then I was a better person."

She didn't expect him to understand her logic, because he couldn't see into her mind. He couldn't see the horrible selfish way she wants Nathan to come back to distract her from the woman he loves.

Glancing down at the papers in Haley's hands his words only confirmed he had no idea what was going on in the current blonde's mind. "You're the same person you've always been." Pausing he added "but, that's not a list of who you are, it's a list of who you're gonna be. That's still up to you."

Haley took in a deep breath as she realized he was right, she had complete control over who she was. No matter what she wanted, she could never hurt the people that she loved like that. Even if it meant she would be unhappy for her entire life. She'd choose to do the right thing because that is who she is, she would choose Nathan.

"Yeah… well, whatever I want to happen this year I'm going to just predict the opposite. Life always has a way of figuring out how to surprise you." She stated with a bit of venom in her tone.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Haley assumed it was the pizza man and stood up to answer the door. "That was fast." She stated as she reached the door "You pitching in you mooch?"

Lucas didn't have time to respond as he watched his best friend open the door. Haley took in a deep breath when she noticed who it was. She didn't know what to say for a moment as she looked to the side. "Hey…"

Nathan smiled at her before saying "nice place, can I talk to you?"

Shock was evident on Haley's face to both Nathan and Lucas. She just couldn't believe that Nathan was really there, but she figured it was probably some kind of sign to her from a higher power that this was the right thing to do.

Haley allowed Nathan to lead her down the street, trying her hardest not to be nervous or say the wrong thing. He hadn't said anything as of yet, so she decided some of her bitter comic relief was in order. "Glad it's you that stopped by. Living with Brooke you never know who's going to come in for a late night booty call."

This thought had been on her mind all day so she wasn't surprised that it was in her sarcasm. Brooke seemed to consume way too many of her thoughts. She refused to think of her now though, she needed Nathan.

Finally he spoke "look uhm, I've been doing some thinking. About us. About what we're gonna do, and uhm…" Pausing she watched him closely and intently. "I still have the annulment papers." Losing hope at these words Haley sighed and stopped looking at him, she was biting her cheeks. She needed him in her life.

"But, if we get an annulment that means that our marriage never happened, and that's be a lie. We had a lot of great times together Haley." This time he directed the words at her by looking at her and added her name for emphasis. "I don't want to pretend like we didn't."

This caught Haley's attention and gave her a bit of hope. She had been starting to think she was doomed to be teased forever and never get what she wanted. "Neither do I."

Nathan sighed and looked down at his feet as he spoke, worried. "So, instead of an annulment, I've looked into a divorce."

She stopped walking when she heard that, that was so selfish. Something she would have to carry around on her shoulders, so she could never forget her mistake. Haley couldn't even think straight as he stood in front of her and continued "State says we'd have to be separated for a year."

Haley closed her eyes in confusion "What are you saying?"

Putting his hands in his pockets, Nathan shook his head unable to feel must guilt for the situation. Due to their past. "I'm saying that I think we should see what happens between now and then."

The short blonde took a step forward, she couldn't wait a year it would drive her insane. In the wrong way. She wouldn't even miss him after a year of living with Brooke. "Nathan… I love you. I know we can work this out."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Authors Note:

I know that y'all probably hate me right about now because I am keeping to the storyline so much in this chapter. I hate me honestly. I want them to just get together! But I am telling you right now, Haley will probably take a long time even after they like each other to not keep it a secret because she is so scared of what everyone will think.

Also I would like y'all to know that within the next few chapters there will be a first kiss kiss, Idk how it'll happen yet, but it doesn't mean oh they'll get together happily ever after. I am infamous for slow and steady wins the race, and if you cannot handle it then get out.

If you would like me to add the next chapter, this time I will need some encouragement and I can get it in by tonight. If not well I'll move at the same pace as the story lol.


	4. Hiding Who We Are

Season Three Revised

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Episode 4

Hiding Who We Are

Every once in a while it was important for Haley to spend time with Lucas. He was her best friend and a very important person in her life. Today was one of those days. As much as the envy for his relationship with Brooke was eating away at her, she still enjoyed spending time with him.

Halloween was coming up. What goes great with Halloween? Costumes. So that is exactly what her and her best friend were doing, trying on costumes. More so Lucas than herself.

Lucas had tried on many different costumes and they were both enjoying spending the time together. Sometimes Haley wished there wasn't that barrier there between herself and Brooke that made it so hard to be amazing friends. _Yeah… that I want to kiss you 24/7 barrier that's always been there…_

Ignoring thoughts of Brooke she focused on all of the ridiculous outfits Lucas was trying on. Finally, he came out of the dressing room as Jack Sparrow, looking very much so like the actual actor. "Whoa! Okay, that's hot!" She shouted.

Not having meant anything by it, she immediately regretted her words. Lucas always would be just her friend. There was no doubt in her mind about that.

Worry and disgust made its way to Lucas' facial expressions, as he asked "excuse me?"

Now with her foot in her mouth Haley tried her hardest to fix her mix of words. "Well I mean… oh… ew… no! I just… not that I noticed of that I could ever possibly think of you that way! I just… okay ew." She finished with her rambling finally. Unable to fix the slip of her tongue she decided to just look away.

"Look, this party's my one chance to get Brooke to rethink this whole non-exclusive thing." He said raising his hands to show he needed it.

Haley didn't smile over at Lucas, instead she focused on the clothes hanging from the rack. Fidgeting with them. _There he goes bringing up Brooke, just when you think you can get away._

"I want it to just be… well, exclusive."

Finally she looked over at him feeling a pain deep in her chest from the guilt of the entire situation. She wanted Brooke to notice her at the party, but she had always let him have what makes him happy. She always would. He deserved to be happy more so than herself.

"You think she'll like it?" He asked looking down at the pirate outfit.

"I don't know, you're asking me to enter the sexual mind of Brooke Davis?" She was very uncomfortable with the situation. Setting her best friend up with the only person she ever wanted. Tough call on how she should act. _Not that it matters he could go as just himself and still have a better chance that I would at getting her attention._

"She's your roommate."

"She's your girlfriend." Haley countered with a bit of sarcasm "Sorta… kinda…"

He sighed and she couldn't stand the sight of him being so hurt, so she caved into him as always. "Okay, fine! Let me see what I can find out. I'll do a little roommate recon for you."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Brooke was pacing around Peyton's room talking about the Halloween party. She wanted to be the hottest girl in the room. Haley would notice her tonight if she had any say in it. _Not that I could ever possibly be the hottest in the room if she is there with me. _She thought smiling.

Peyton looked up from her sketchpad "hey 'burn a whole in my floor' girl, care to tell me what you had in mind for costumes this year?" They had a history of going in themed costumes on Halloween.

"I was thinking, I'll be the devil, and you can be an angel." Brooke smirked.

"Are you sure you want to show everyone the real you?" The blonde sarcastically joked, only to get a pillow thrown directly at her face.

"Shut your mouth goldilocks!"

Peyton shook her head laughing before looking back down at her drawing. Her mind now consumed with how she wanted to look for the party. "So…" She started glancing back up at her best friend who was still pacing "Why the sudden need to be super hot tonight? Trying to impress someone? Lucas perhaps?"

It was true that Brooke had been wanting a certain someone's eyes to be on her all night, but it wasn't his eyes. With a hand on her hip she replied "Yes, if you must know. I want to impress someone, just not necessarily Lucas."

Peyton was intrigued by this admission, partially because she'd always had feelings for Lucas, and partially because she didn't know who else Brooke could possibly like. The only other person besides herself and Lucas she had seen her with was Haley. _Haley…? No, that couldn't happen! It's Brooke for god's sake!_

"Who pray tell are you trying to impress then?" She asked the curiosity evident in her green eyes.

Suddenly Brooke became nervous, she knew that Peyton could always read her like an open book. Now she knew there was someone else, and she was certain if anyone could figure out her secret it was Peyton. This was not good news for her unbearable secret.

"Uhm… doesn't matter right now!" With a wave of her hand she hoped that Peyton would drop the conversation, which she did do. Though, it wasn't without a second thought.

Peyton knew her best friend. She was always in a rush to reveal her new crushes and secrets. She usually couldn't keep any secret to herself for more than five minutes. _What's wrong with this mystery man?_

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Brooke was sitting at the table working on her Halloween costume. Though, she was starting to have doubts about her choice. Sometimes it was so difficult for her to read the beautiful girl. The only way she knew for sure to get Haley's attention was full nudity. _She really seemed to enjoy that. _She smiled as she vividly remembered skinny dipping with the other. It had been on her mind and in her dreams ever since that day.

For the most part she figured that the less clothes she wore the better it would be at getting the bookworms attention. _If she doesn't notice me in this, she surely doesn't like me._

Glancing over at Haley she watched as the other woman strummed on her guitar, she seemed so frustrated. The tune was oddly familiar to Brooke. It was very obvious to the brunette that Haley had been depressed ever since her encounter with Nathan.

All she really wanted to do was fix the problem, she just didn't know how to. It didn't make sense why Haley didn't just make a stand and fight for the guy she wanted. _Why haven't you fought for what you want Brooke? …It's not exactly that easy. _ The more she thought about it the more she realized, _maybe it is that easy… but I couldn't risk that._

Seeing Haley frustrated was one of the cutest sights ever, so she decided to add some fuel to the fire and tease her just a bit. "New tune?"

Haley was concentrating too hard on the song that she didn't actually verbally respond. Instead she nodded as brown eyes continued to glance downward at the guitar. She was supposed to be a musician, so why couldn't she even make a simple song? She just had too much on her mind with ignoring and pushing away Brooke and trying to get Nathan back.

"Sounds pretty good, speed it up a little." Brooke replied twirling her finger in a speed up motion.

The musician did as she was told and picked up the pace, finally starting to feel a tiny bit of hope that she could be onto something.

"Faster." Brooke stated nodding her head with the music. "Faaster."

At this point Haley was getting into the music and becoming more confident as she too bobbed her head to the new found beat.

When the opportune moment arrived Brooke began singing "for he's a jolly good fellooow." Her voice dripping with sarcasm and dry humor. Not because she was angry with Haley, she was merely frustrated with how Nathan was affecting Haley. Also she didn't think she could handle hearing another one of these cover songs.

Sighing Haley slammed her hand against her guitar in frustration. "uhhh!" It had never been so hard for her to write a song. _You would think I'd have more inspiration with all of this going on inside my head._

Brooke lifted her hands and smiled a bit "sorry." Though, the truth was she enjoyed the way Haley looked and sounded when she was frustrated with her. She found it almost attractive in a strange way. From time to time though, she thought it would be nice to see more of the perky girl that everyone else got to know. She felt like Haley held back with her a lot.

Gritting her teeth the musician put down her guitar and turned to Brooke, taking her frustration out on her. "Y'know! The devil doesn't have sequins or feathers or… breasts for that matter." As she said the last statement her brown eyes wandered down to the other woman's chest. She had to force herself to not let them linger there too long.

"Well, in my universe, she does." The sewing brunette countered with a bit of false anger in her voice. She could never really be angry with Haley, even if at times she wanted to slap some sense into her. Sticking out her tongue at Haley she returned to her design.

Haley, being Haley couldn't help but ask "did you even follow the pattern?"

Knowing Brooke she shouldn't have even needed to ask. The gorgeous woman never followed directions in her entire lifetime. "No." She stated plainly.

"Brooke, you have to do that." She stated worry flashing across her face as she headed toward the table that Brooke was working at.

Now it was Brooke's turn to take offence, she prided herself in being original and doing whatever she thought was best. She didn't need directions for her life. It would ruin the fun behind things. "Says who?"

"Says like every sewing teacher ever!"

Brooke's face immediately changed from defensive and slightly agitated to disbelieving. She raised an eyebrow at Haley who continued on with her rant. "otherwise you'll end up with something like…"

"Like this?" The confident woman asked raising a red article of clothing, which looked much like lingerie. This both shocked Haley and caused her a bit of dismay. Watching Brooke hold it up to her own chest and smile up at her waiting for a reaction, which she immediately got.

Haley wasn't sure what to say she could already tell she was going to have issues this Halloween if she had to see the woman of her affections dressed in that. "that… looks really good." Was all that she could say, thrown off guard by both how good it looked, and the heat growing between her legs at how good it would look on Brooke.

"Good, I just whipped it up." She stated like it was no big deal despite her obvious talent showing through. Haley's perspective on Brooke seemed to be changing more and more as they spent time together, soon this would become impossible.

Remembering that she had recon work to do she suddenly mentioned "So, I hope Nathan is dressed as a superhero at the party… that would be so amazing."

Not enjoying the change of subject the brunette couldn't even bring herself to respond. Of course Haley was more concerned with what her husband would be wearing instead of what she herself would be sporting. That was only natural. Still, she wanted Haley's attention on her.

"If Lucas could be one thing, what would you want him to be?" She asked before immediately scolding herself. _That was way too obvious Haley!_

Brooke raised a curious eyebrow before thinking _You… _"Uhm… a cowboy, or a ninja, or really anything…"

"Anything?" Haley asked disappointed at the admission because it showed her that the brunette really just wanted Lucas, it didn't matter how he dressed. He would have her attention.

"Well yeah, anything besides Tommy Lee I guess. He's really gross." As Brooke explained her hatred for Tommy Lee, the disgust was written all over her face. She really didn't like the grungy look.

The shorter woman hadn't anticipated Brooke telling her what she didn't want. This was probably going to be a test toward her conscience. She now had the power to make Lucas nothing Brooke desired and steal the attention away from him. Though, honestly that hadn't seemed to be a problem for her lately.

"Now, enough about boys. What are we going to do for you? I was thinking sexy nurse, catholic schoolgirl, play boy bunny…" Brooke threw out a few of the ideas she had been having. Honestly she had thought way more into what she wanted to see Haley in opposed to what she wanted to see Lucas in.

This didn't go unnoticed by Haley. _She really wants me to dress like that? Wow… _Blushing she sat down at the table and shook her head, there was no way she could bring herself to be that exposed around the other woman. "Uh no, no, and forget it."

"Haley, it's a costume party. You just go as a sexy whatever." Brooke ranted defending her options, she didn't understand why Haley was so against them. She herself couldn't wait to see what Haley would look like.

Haley on the other hand had morals, that and she was much too shy to be at a party showing off too much of her body. Though, she knew if Brooke favored one of the following she would do it in a heartbeat. _Hell, I went skinny dipping with her!_

"Okay, sexy not slutty."

Brooke's face looked so disappointed at hearing that, she could just imagine Haley being a catholic schoolgirl. With her perfect toned stomach showing, and her beautiful legs. Not to mention the horny she-devil pushing her into a corner and corrupting her. Her body began to heat up and she changed the subject.

"Oh I know." She stated with the most mischievous smile on her face. The smile scared Haley, she didn't know what to expect when it came to the mind of Brooke Davis. _With Brooke always expect the worst…_

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Haley was working at the café cleaning up when she heard the bell over the door ring. Ever since the last time, every time she heard the bell she hoped that it would be Brooke. This time to her disappointment it was only Lucas.

As he walked toward her quickly she could feel that uneasy ache in her chest, she was doubting herself. She didn't know if she would do the right thing now that she had the power not to.

"Hey." He said as he reached her. "So, did you talk to Brooke about my costume yet?" he asked raising a hand in urgency as he spoke.

"Yeah…" She responded before looking down. _Haley… don't be selfish. _"Uhm…" Before even noticing what she was doing she said "How do you feel about head to toe tattoos and a nose ring?"

Though she appeared to be calm and collected on the outside, she wasn't even close. She had already deceived her best friend and there was no going back now. _I really am becoming a horrible selfish person lately._

"Not good." He replied worry evident on his face.

"Well, think about it, Tommy Lee." She said the name with a forced smile, her heart beating hundreds of miles per hour. She couldn't believe herself. They had been friends for 17 years, and she betrayed him for a mere crush… _It isn't just a crush. _

"I gotta dump these." She said taking the dishes to the back of the restaurant. She couldn't even look at his face anymore. Overtime she had certainly changed into someone she hardly recognized.

As Haley made her way to the kitchen in the back Lucas made his way to the cash register. Opening it when his best friend had her back turned. "Hey, since when is Brooke such a metal head anyway?" He asked.

This caused the current blonde to turn and witness him stealing the money. She froze. All of the guilt from betraying him disappeared. _I can't believe he'd do this to me… to his mom. _"Uhm… I don't know. I guess even after all this time people can still surprise you." She said turning back to the sink before Lucas noticed.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Haley and Brooke entered the costume party at Tric. The blonde woman was sporting the fantastic costume decision of Brooke Davis; Sandy from Grease. At the end of the movie, you know those really tight uncomfortable looking clothes right? Yes, well right now Haley was suffering with them as she tugged on the clinging material.

"Remember no tugging." Brooke said in her harsh voice. There were only two things that made her act this way. Fashion and cheerleading.

"Okay, but I've got a major-"

"No tugging." The now red haired Brooke responded. She did look sexy as a devil, not that Haley had had a chance to admire her with all of the scolding about her own outfit.

"God you're tough, any chance I could lose these heels halfway through the night?" She asked looking over at the devil. _More like the fashion Nazi._

"No pain no gain, now get your game face on." Brooke stated placing her hand on her hip as she smiled seductively around the room.

Haley was beyond frustrated as she glared over at Brooke. She had only wanted her attention, that was the only reason she even wore this ridiculous costume. And she wasn't even getting that. Trying her best to put her game face on, she smiled like an insane game show hostess.

"Other game." Brooke stated with a smirk.

Haley did as she was told trying to look seductive. Brooke couldn't even bring herself to look away from Haley for a moment. She really did look stunning in the outfit she had chosen for her. Still, she didn't get to enjoy the costume because Haley was only here for Nathan right? _Right._

Mouth made his way over to the girls in a suit and black wig. "Hello ladies." He stated in a player like fashion, though he was the furthest thing from a player.

Both women's mouths dropped before they began smiling and laughing a bit at Mouths amazing costume. He still looked like himself obviously, it was just adorable. Haley finally asked "Mouth?"

"You look incredible" the taller she-devil complimented to Haley's dismay.

_What now I am getting jealous of Mouth?! Seriously? _Brooke had yet to tell her she looked amazing. She had only dressed this way for her and she didn't even seem to notice her once. Every chance she got Haley's eyes were glued to Brooke. To her legs, to her eyes, to her smile, to every single part of her.

Still, Haley could tell that the other thought she looked beautiful by her eyes. _She keeps looking at me… So either I look good or horrible…_

"Thanks! So do you! Wow, it's a good thing you and Lucas are non-exclusive." He said in a flirtation manner.

Haley's face fell at the mention of her best friend. He would be here tonight as Tommy Lee to try and impress Brooke. _I bet she still notices him more than she notices me. _

"I guess you're over Erica?" Brooke asked.

Mouth smiled at this and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not going to spend my senior year chasing after somebody who doesn't care about me anymore."

The logic in his sentence hit both girls, but it hit Haley the hardest. She realized that was exactly what she was doing right now. Only worse. She was chasing after a guy who didn't want her, and who she didn't even want. "yeah… that's really smart." She stated tugging at her shirt.

Brooke bit her bottom lip as she watched in disappointment. She just wanted Haley to be happy. She knew that she couldn't make her happy the same way she wanted to, but she still was trying. It seemed every single time they made progress they lost it. "Mouth we need to talk, but very spiffy getup."

He smiled and nodded able to tell there was some sense of unease around them "Catch up with you guys later."

Once he had walked away Brooke turned to Haley and smiled gently, she knew how it felt to want someone she couldn't have. More so than anyone else could even understand. The sad look on the blondes face really hurt the taller woman, she understood why it was there. She just didn't think she deserved to ever be that sad.

"Hey, cheer up Hales."

The nickname alone brought out a small smile from the shorter of the two. Though, negatively she spoke "Look at me Brooke, I look ridiculous."

Raising an eyebrow Brooke glanced over Haley's outfit. The way it clung tightly to her body drove the natural brunette insane. She could feel her body react just by looking at her, which wasn't common for her. It usually took a lot of effort. _Imagine how turned on I would be if anything did really happen._

"If by ridiculous you mean you look like the most gorgeous girl in this room, then yes. You look ridiculous." She smirked.

Haley blushed a deep red at the compliment before looking away. She had wanted Brooke to notice her, and now it was becoming difficult to her. She didn't know how to take compliments, let alone from the other woman. "You really think so?"

Lifting a hand Brooke gently touched the bottom of Haley's chin before turning it so their eyes met, hazel deeply staring into brown. With the most genuine smile Brooke Davis ever mustered she stated seriously. "I know so. If Nathan doesn't notice you now, he's blind. I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you all night."

It was so honest and shocking for Haley to hear that, that is all she wanted. Brooke's attention on her all night. Yet, now that she had it she didn't really know how to act or what to think about it.

Blushing even more she looked down at her feet, noticing that Brooke's fingers were still gently caressing her face. Shivering at the contact she became nervous. "Thanks." Was all that she said before taking a step back.

Brooke sighed as her hand fell back to her side. She hadn't meant to push it too far or show her true colors to much that she would scare the young girl. Or make her uncomfortable. "I'm sorry…" Brooke mumbled under her breath.

Haley immediately glanced up eyes wide. "Sorry for what? You just made my night Brooke."

Now it was the brunettes turn to be surprised, she had actually made Haley feel better about herself. Made her happy. No Nathan was necessary for the job, and that was all that she ever wanted.

"Though it is hard to believe anyone would even notice me standing next to you…" Haley mumbled, which Brooke happened to overhear. Though she didn't know what to say in response.

Not wanting to blush she decided to change the subject, which always got her in trouble. She never censored what she though. "Okay so time to fix up your costume and get Nathan to notice your adorable self."

Haley sighed a bit before only nodding in response. _I was content with just you noticing me Brooke… I don't need him if you always notice me… _

Both girls were feeling a little uneasy about how honest they had been, and neither knew how they should take what the other said. _Does this mean that she likes me as more than a friend? _Haley wondered to herself as Brooke helped her straighten her shirt. She hadn't ever thought that was possible. _Though… all of the flirting could have tipped me off… oh god…_

Across the room Peyton had been watching the entire display. Not hearing all of the words, but seeing every interaction between the two. She did on the other hand hear enough of it to have some questions for her best friend. _Could she really be interested in Haley? _She wondered to herself a bit angrily.

Though, she would be angrier if Haley could really like Brooke back. After everything she had put her husband through she couldn't break his heart like this. Peyton would never allow that to happen to him. Not again.

Haley noticed Peyton standing alone by one of the tables and stared over at her. She really did miss her friend. She was the only reason that she even got a chance to actually meet Brooke. The taller woman beside her followed Haley's large brown eyes to her best friend.

Sighing she tried not to let jealousy consume her. It was the most irrational jealousy in every sense of the word. "Why don't you go talk to her? Maybe she'll be forgiving tonight?" Brooke asked, deciding that sacrificing her one on one time with Haley was worth it if it made the other happy and smile. That was all that mattered to her.

Haley did smile at this statement, hoping that Brooke was right about the forgiving aspect. Though, from the way she was dressed she didn't look like the most forgiving person ever. Nodding Haley started towards Peyton "I'll be right back."

Smiling so big her dimples showed brightly and nodding Brooke responded "I'll be here in case you need me." Every single time she smiled at Haley it made her legs go weak.

Slowly the shorter woman made her way towards Peyton who looked like she could kill someone at any given moment. The blond was just standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face.

"Hey… you look great… are you talking to me yet?" She asked innocently. Haley was much too innocent looking for her own good, as well as the costume she was currently wearing.

"Not really… but I guess you are talking to me." Peyton stated in a sarcastic unemotional way as she placed both of her hands on her hips.

Shaking her head she looked up at the extremely tall girl who stood in front of her. "Peyton, I don't understand why you're so pissed off."

"Really? You came back to town after months of being away and try and pretend like nothing happened." Her face was so unemotional, she fit her costume well. You wouldn't think that the angel of death would show much remorse.

Haley sighed at this response "I'm not pretending anything. I am sorry I didn't keep in touch with you it's just-"

Peyton's anger was growing as Haley spoke to her, she didn't understand why she was so confused about her anger. The blond deserved to be angry with her. She looked like she could strangle the short singer any second. "Haley, it wasn't me. I'm not that needy. You didn't even call Nathan."

"I did call." She tried to interrupt but Peyton continued talking over her.

"Who did you call? Brooke?" She asked glaring over at her best friend who was standing closely behind Haley, listening into their conversation protectively.

"What? Peyton where did that even come from? You are being ridiculous." Haley's heart began beating quickly, she didn't understand how Peyton could have known Brooke was the reason she left. _She couldn't. There is no way._

Peyton finally shook her head knowing that Haley wouldn't admit it if she did have feelings for Brooke. "Either way Haley, I just don't like what you did." She stated with a cold glare. She didn't mean to hurt the other girl, she just couldn't understand how Haley could do such a thing to Nathan. Not to mention if she did like Brooke, why chase him at all. Sighing she turned and walked toward the bar.

Brooke walked up behind Haley and placed a hand gently on her shoulder, which was quickly pushed away. Hazel eyes widened and pain and rejection were evident all over her face. "Whoa! Sorry, I didn't mean to touch you."

The minute the words escaped Brooke's mouth, deep and laced with sorrow and denial Haley regretted the reaction. "Peyton mentioned you… why would she say that?" Haley asked confused as to what Peyton thought.

Risking being rejected again Brooke placed a gentle arm around Haley's back before resting her head on her shoulder. She loved the warmth she felt when she was so close to the shorter woman. "Well… she's probably just jealous that you've had all of my attention lately."

Haley wanted to believe that was all it was, but just remembering how Peyton said it confused her. Like she'd choose Brooke over all of them. _Would I? _She didn't know the answer to the question.

If Brooke randomly decided to love her in return, and that they should run away with each other and leave everyone else behind, could she do it? _I'm just not sure what I'd do._

Suddenly Lucas made his way towards them dressed up as Tommy Lee, and Haley wanted to run and hide. For two reasons, first Lucas was about to realize that she had lied, and second Brooke was about to realize she gave him false information to make him unattractive to her. Slowly Haley backed out of the picture disappearing into the crowd.

When Brooke spotted Lucas she laughed a bit at his costume, she couldn't believe of all the odds. _Wait? These aren't odds, Haley must have set him up… but why? _"Oh no you didn't." She stated, staring at his costume with a smile across her face.

"I did."

Brookes face distorted in disgust as she looked him over. "Tommy Lee? He's like 40, and looks like that." She said before lifting her camera phone to snap a photo of him, still trying to figure out why Haley would do this to her best friend.

Randomly a girl that Brooke didn't recognize dressed up as Pamela Anderson walked up to Lucas. "I heard we got together again." He looked confused so she added "Tommy Lee, Pamela Anderson."

Lucas looked over at Brooke, assuming that she had set him up he was in the mood to get her back for a change. "Right."

"At the very least we did just have a hot weekend together in Vegas." She said with a smile before looking him over. "Wanna dance? Unless… you're seeing someone."

Looking over at Brooke who had a confident smile on her face, he smiled. She didn't expect him to go and dance with her. "Nope, not exclusively." He stated in an equally confident manner, hoping this would make Brooke jealous. Taking the other girls hands he lead her to the dance floor.

Brooke only laughed and headed toward the bar with Peyton, though she wouldn't admit it her ego was hurt quite a bit by the situation.

"How're you holding up?" Peyton asked as both girls watched Lucas dance with 'Pamela'.

"I am actually having a great night." She responded as she glanced over the crowd, trying to find Haley and ignore her bitterness towards Lucas and the new girl.

"Because of Haley?" Peyton asked in a prying fashion. She was curious if her prediction was true, and she honestly couldn't hate Brooke for the feelings. Just Haley. Brooke wasn't married after all.

Brooke glanced over at her best friend curiously "Hm… and what do you mean by that? If you want to play the jealous best friend card then-"

"I'm not jealous Brooke… just unsure… you seem really close to her lately."

Sighing the brunette looked away from her friend, she knew that if anyone could see her true feelings it would be Peyton. She didn't want her to see through the disguise. "She's my friend Peyton. That's all."

Nodding the blond crossed her arms willing to maybe accept that answer. "So, then who is the mystery man?"

Hazel eyes glanced over into green as Brooke chewed on the inside of her cheek nervously. "No one… I just want Lucas." She stated plainly, deciding then and there he was the only safe bet. She couldn't lose Peyton, Haley, Nathan, and Lucas over her own pathetic feelings. "He's the only one I want."

Peyton smiled unsurely after hearing this.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Fallout Boy was on stage playing amazingly, Brooke couldn't deny that. Though her mind wasn't into the music. She looked over at Lucas then glanced around for Haley. She was worried; she hadn't seen Haley since Lucas showed up. _Not that it should matter._

She tried to tell herself over and over again to ignore her feelings, but as the band continued the song she couldn't any longer. Ducking out of the crowd, she headed to the back room.

In the back room of Tric stood Haley who was looking into the mirror crying, after removing her wig. Brooke walked into the room asking "What are you doing? The band is playing, you're missing it."

Wiping the tears from her face Haley responded in a negative way "This was such a bad idea… I look like an idiot." As she said this she lifted her hands and turned toward Brooke to show her outfit.

The brunette didn't know how to react to Haley's negativity toward herself, she didn't think it was true but she still didn't know what to say. "Well…" then she said a stupid Brooke remark "Okay, maybe now that you messed up your hair."

Haley shook her head looking up at Brooke "This isn't who I am. I am a tutor. I'm a nerd."

The other woman watched as Haley belittled herself, she didn't understand how someone as stunning and attractive could ever look down on herself. She was the most amazing person Brooke had ever met, inside and out. "You're a rock star."

This only caused Haley more pain as she remembered everything she gave up to come home and fix her life. Shaking her head she looked over at Brooke. "Not anymore… I'm just Haley." Taking in a deep breath she looked back into the mirror at herself, "that really should be enough."

Shaking her head she turned back to Brooke. "I'm done playing game's Brooke. I'm just gonna go home."

Brooke's hazel eyes were cast downward as she looked into Haley's captivating eyes. She could get lost in them forever she was pretty sure. Not knowing what to say she remained silent. She wanted to tell her that her being just Haley was more than enough for herself, that she would give anything just to have Haley James in her life.

She just couldn't say anything, so instead she just nodded and said "kay…" in a very soft almost inaudible voice.

"And, there better be cookie dough." Haley added with a smiled, this comment brought the biggest smile to Brooke's face as well.

Slowly Brooke moved closer to Haley, still smiling as she placed a hand on her arm. "Haley… you are enough… no matter who you choose to be." Pausing to squeeze her arm she finished. "If Nathan doesn't see that, then he doesn't deserve to be with you." With that she turned to leave the room, not waiting for Haley to respond.

The words brought a genuine smile to Haley's face; Brooke always seemed to have that affect on her. Even when she was at her worst she could make her smile. She wouldn't ever forget those words. Even if she buried her feelings forever she would always remember she was enough for Brooke. _Maybe I should just take a chance…_

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Lucas came over to see Haley after the party, who was surprisingly in a good mood. She couldn't really explain her happiness. The night had just ended well, Brooke had told her she was enough for her. Whether she had meant it that way or not it was the way she was taking it.

When she spotted Lucas she remembered how bad of a friend she was. _I can't believe I dressed him up as Tommy Lee… gah! _

"Thanks for the costume advice, remind me to never have you spy for me." He said with a smile, still figuring that the whole misunderstanding was Brooke's fault.

"I'm sorry!" She said laughing loudly before remembering something important that she needed to ask Lucas. "Luke uhm… there's just one more thing I need to ask you." He listened to her worried about what she had to say. "I saw you take the money from the cash register… what's going on Luke?" She asked in a soft voice.

He sighed as he sat down across from her, battling with if he should tell her or not. Not that he could really avoid it at this point. "I have to buy some medicine… for my heart Hales, I have HCM."

She didn't know how to respond, but now she felt even guiltier about why she was so happy this particular evening. About how she had planned to actually take a chance. She couldn't be with Brooke, if she took that from him, even tried it could kill him.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Episode 4

Authors Note:

Oh god that felt like a really long chapter! Probably because honestly it isn't my favorite episode… and I prefer remaking episodes that are my favorites. That and it had a lot of information in it. Peyton's figuring it out! Will Haley take a chance? Will Brooke show Haley how interested she is? Eep.

I guess we will find out! I'm right there with you guys.

Oh and if you want the next episode I will really need some encouragement. I haven't even started writing it! But I will if y'all want it!

~Tracy Cook


	5. First Kisses Are Always The Worst

Season Three Revised

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Episode 5

First Kisses Are The Worst

Brooke had been going through a rough time at school ever since the Halloween party. She didn't know who she was anymore. It seemed that Haley had been avoiding her like the plague, and she didn't quite understand. She was almost certain they had ended on great terms.

Still, she did get it that Haley was working on getting what she wanted now, and she needed to give her space to do so. This made Brooke happy, at least it should make her happy right?

The brunette was so confused about what she needed, and what she wanted. She could feel herself trying to get closer to Haley then she should and it scared her. If she wasn't careful she knew that she would end up giving in to the beautiful tutor not after too long.

Also, she had become extremely jealous of the new girl Rachel, who was now dating her nonexclusive boyfriend. Brooke knew that it was irrational and almost mean for her to be so upset and acting the way that she was. She was not ready to be with him, may never be happy with him, yet now she wanted him all over again.

Along with wanting him, Brooke was dreading the fact that Rachel was on her cheer squad. _I won't let this happen if I have a say… and I do! I am head cheerleader! _She thought as she headed into her and Haley's apartment hoping that the beautiful blonde would be home.

Ever since Haley had learned of Lucas' health problem she had been avoiding Brooke every chance that she got. She didn't want to hurt him, and she could really feel herself giving into temptations. Not that Brooke's constant flirting was helping her much. It had gotten to the point that she wanted to make a move, that she could make a move.

_If only Lucas hadn't delivered me a reality check than I would have… _Pausing she thought that over, knowing that the outcome would probably not be great. _Gosh that would have gone terribly._

Haley sighed placing a hand on her forehead as she looked back down at her math book. She needed to focus on her homework, not the brunette that she adored or her best friend.

Suddenly the door opened and her brown eyes widened as she realized that it was probably the very brunette who had been occupying her mind. _Just act indifferent Haley… _She reminded herself, as she looked over at the beautiful girl in the doorway, trying her hardest to seem uninterested.

"I just had a great idea!" Brooke started as she closed the door behind herself, hoping that Haley would fall for the idea. She could not stand Rachel being on her squad on top of everything else she was stealing from her. The jealousy was getting to be too much. Though, it did seem that the competition for Lucas did get her mind off of Haley.

That was until she saw her again, laying on the couch doing something as simple as homework. That was all that it took. _Gah! It would help if she wasn't so freaking cute!_

Looking back down at her book Haley hit it with her pencil trying her hardest to divert from the comment. "Does it involve trigonometry?" Her voice was monotone and Brooke was starting to worry that Haley would not go for the plan at all.

"I don't know what that is so I doubt it." She said before pausing to sit down. "You are going to be a cheerleader." The smile never left her face as she stated this news.

Haley on the other hand was very displeased by the information, she wasn't coordinated enough to be a cheerleader. Or pretty enough in her opinion. The news did get her attention enough though to actually look over at the brunette.

She noticed that Brooke was wearing a red tube top that happened to show off quite a bit of her skin, and catch Haley's attention. The tutor had always loved the color red on the brunette. _God! Why is she wearing that? _Avoiding her blush she remembered her frustration about cheerleading.

"What?" She asked plainly catching Brooke's eye's with her own as she spoke, hoping she would know to stop speaking.

Brooke being Brooke, never knew when to stop speaking. "I know, its sudden right? But I was thinking, you did such a good job filling in at last year's tournament, so why not do the same thing this year only permanent?" rambling quickly, though not too quick for Haley to hear.

Haley was now smiling in disbelief. _I am not being a cheerleader again, never… not even for her. _"Thanks, but I'll pass." She said indifferently as she turned back to her math book.

The brunette was not going to allow Haley to ignore her, especially not for math homework. Not this time. She walked over to Haley and sat down closer to her. "Come on, you're my roommate you're supposed to have my back. That Rachel girl is stealing my life. She's dating Lucas, and my entire squad has a girl crush on her. Basically if you do not cheer I am screwed!"

Hating to see Brooke so upset the tutor actually thought the idea over, she was a little upset that Brooke only referred to her as her roommate, but she did not take it too personally. She knew that they were at least on a friendship level by now. _If not more._

"Brooke I have a lot going on in my life right now. Nathan's being all hot and cold. Chris is back in town." Suddenly it clicked to Haley why Nathan was acting as strange as he was. Brooke just sat and watched as Haley thought out loud, finding it adorable and temporarily forgetting why she was so hung up on the Lucas Rachel thing.

"Oh my god." She stated as if she had had an epiphany.

"What?" The brunette asked in response.

Finally sitting up the current blonde held her pillow close to her chest. "That's it, that's exactly why Nathan's acting so weird. He knows Chris is back in town and he thinks I have something to do with it." After finishing her thought she threw the pillow to her side.

Brooke wanted to be sympathetic, but all she really could think about was how badly she wanted Haley on her squad right now. She hated how selfish and competitive she was at times, it was wrong and close to heartless of her.

"Oh yeah, right. Great. We've solved your riddle can we please get back to mine? Give me an H!" Brooke shouted clapping her hands.

The blonde who sat across from her on the couch threw her hands up in the air at the way Brooke was acting, she didn't want to be a cheerleader. It wasn't her scene at all. "I can't!" After letting out her frustration she rested back into the couch. She hated that Brooke kept pushing this on her, it was not her fault. _I have my own worries and problems… I just wish it was easier for me to say no to her._

"You can! And besides I thought the point was to be with Nathan, you'd be with him all the time!" Brooke couldn't believe that she was using the thing that bothered her the most to win Haley over. That man who didn't even deserve so much effort from the beauty.

Part of Haley didn't like the fact that the brunette was trying to push Nathan on her now either. She knew things were getting back to normal, and that's what she needed, but she still missed Brooke's attention being on her.

"I know. I get it. It's just I think if I join the squad Nathan might see it as some pathetic attempt to get close to him." The ex singer's voice was mellow and serious, she didn't want to look desperate.

Brooke felt herself becoming angry with what Haley had said, she didn't understand why the shorter woman worried so much about what Nathan thought. "That's funny it seems to me worrying about what Nathan thinks is pathetic." She raised one hand. "Is actually pretty pathetic." She finished, raising her other hand to emphasize her point.

"Forget about Nathan, why don't you do what you want for once?" Brooke's words only reminded Haley that she didn't want to be on the squad and that she didn't have to do what the other woman wanted.

"Okay…" She smiled "I will, no thanks!"

Staring at the current blonde, confidence and agitation on her face she added "Let me rephrase that." Raising an eyebrow, which drove Haley crazy she said "Why don't you just do what I want?" Her face was sad, she seemed to be pouting even and it was becoming even more difficult for Haley not to just give in and give her everything she wanted.

Part of her wanted to just give into her, she always seemed to have that power over the beautiful girl. Haley just laughed, avoiding giving an answer.

"Come on…" She whined like a little kid, which Haley only lifted her hands and shook her head in response to this. She didn't plan on giving in to the other woman this much was becoming evident to both of them. Still, Brooke had her ways of getting what she wanted. She planned to win this game.

"Did I mention Nathan is usually shirtless at these games?" She asked raising a suggestive eyebrow.

Haley didn't even blink at the thought of her half naked husband, it wasn't that he wasn't attractive, it was just that he hadn't ever really done anything for her. She had had a crush on the cheerleader from day one, and always imagined being with her instead.

Standing up Brooke made her way toward the couch to test her newest theory. If Nathan wasn't enough maybe she could sway her a different way. "Nathan not enough incentive?" She asked softly in her deep raspy voice.

Glaring at her, Haley wondered where Brooke was going with that statement. She hoped that it wouldn't go back to the teasing, it was almost too much for her to handle.

Ignoring the glare, Brooke leant over Haley giving her a great view down her shirt. Blushing, the blonde tried her hardest to look away, but the woman hovering above her gently grabbed her chin and turned her attention back.

"Awe, you're blushing. Cute." Brooke winked which only caused Haley to blush even more, as she became rather annoyed by their position. She hated not being in power. Though she supposed if there was anyone she would allow to have power over her it would be Brooke.

Grinning mischievously the brunette added "Well, let's not forget that I will also be at these practices. Not topless, but in a very skimpy cheer uniform… sweating, and very close to you at all times."

Their eyes were now locked in an intense and passionate stare, as Brooke ran her hands over her own body and the current blonde watched nervously and slightly turned on. _God I would love to see her like that every single day, maybe she could even help me learn my moves, and- _

Her thoughts were completely interrupted when the taller of the two suddenly straddled the girl sitting on the couch, which shocked and turned on both girls. The brunette had not expected to be so straight forward with Haley, but there was no going back now.

Leaning in she whispered against Haley's neck "not to mention, after practice we get dressed and even take showers together." Pausing she moved closer to Haley's neck so that her lips pressed gently against the flesh as she spoke "It would be like skinny dipping all over again."

Haley didn't know what to do anymore, she couldn't breathe, or move her body, or even come close to speaking. She just sat there thinking about what was going on. It was surreal to her, Brooke was straddling her much like she had done to Lucas. The only thing missing was the kissing. _God I wish there was kissing. _

Blushing Haley remembered what Brooke had said and was seriously starting to consider two things. First, joining the cheer squad, and second, Brooke having a crush on her as well. The flirting had seemed to take on an entirely new level; the brunette's legs were currently wrapped around her own.

Haley could feel Brooke's body against hers and her lips were even against her neck, as she awaited an answer. Finally the innocent girl found her voice, though it was nervous and cracked as she spoke. "I'll think about it Brooke."

With that sentence the other woman's persona changed as she stood up, "that's what I wanted to hear." Smirking she turned to leave the room, but not before winking in Haley's direction "and I'll see you in the showers." She teased.

Haley became angry when she realized that it wasn't a crush at all, Brooke was only doing this to get her to join the squad. _That's all I am, and all I will ever be. Just some pawn to help her get my best friend. _Picking up her pillow she through it at Brooke who jumped shocked, before laughing and rushing out of the room.

What Haley wasn't aware of, was exactly how much the display had affected Brooke. Her body was begging for attention. She knew that it would be risky to relieve herself in their bedroom, so she opted for the bathroom instead.

Once inside the bathroom she locked the door and headed over to the bath tub. Unbuttoning her pants she slid them down to her ankles before sitting on the edge of the tub.

Running her fingers over the fabric of her panties she could already feel her wetness through the material and could not help but let out a soft moan. She was surprised. It hadn't taken much to get her so turned on, not compared to all of the things she had done with men. Yet she was soaked all the way through her panties.

Imagining kissing Haley's neck, taking the soft and sweet skin between her lips and sucking, tasting every inch of that beautiful neck only served to make her want and need grow. As she pulled down her own panties she imagined it were Haley doing it, picturing the blonde between her legs now as she allowed her hand to run between her legs.

Upon touching her entrance with her fingers she gasped, shocked by how wet she actually was. She couldn't remember any other time she was this turned on, then she blushed remembering the only other time. Skinny dipping with Haley. Her wetness all over the other girls back. _Thank god for the water! _

Gently at first she inserted a finger deep inside of herself, letting out a soft moan as she pictured Haley looking up at her as she ran her tongue over her entrance, that thought alone almost pushing her over the edge. She started pumping into her wetness faster and harder adding another finger.

She was not moaning very loudly, though she was trying her hardest to be quiet. The last thing that she needed was Haley hearing her. "Oh god… Haley… mm faster… oh yes…" She moaned as she thrust her fingers faster and harder before finally letting out a loud moan as all of the passion built up and she released her juiced all over the edge of the tub.

Now breathing heavily she looked down at the mess she made blushing out of pure embarrassment. She hadn't ever made a mess like that, especially not that quickly. No one else even was there for god's sake, it seemed ridiculous.

She knew she was head over heels for Haley, also she knew that Haley would never want to touch her like that. Still, it was exciting to know that if she ever did it would be the most amazing feeling in the entire world. Universe even.

Haley sat out in the living room blushing as she tried her hardest to focus on her homework. She knew that Brooke had just pleasured herself. She had heard the moaning, though she wasn't sure exactly why, she had still heard enough to be hot and bothered. With every moan and whimper she heard a heat burned between her legs, and a wetness built. She wished that it was her that caused the brunette to need to relieve herself.

Imagining Brooke with her long beautiful, perfect fingers deep inside of her wetness, moaning out because of her turned her on. _Though, I am sure it wasn't because of me… even if it was coincidental time… _Sighing she closed her eyes and shook her head. _It couldn't be._

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Brooke was becoming worried, not only was she unsure if Haley would ever fall to her will and join the squad now it appeared she didn't even have a squad. Unless you included Peyton, which she didn't. Considering that Peyton was never very keen on being a cheerleader in the first place.

Pacing back and forth in the girls locker room wasn't how she planned on spending her evening. Where was her squad. Turning to Peyton she began to rant "we go on in ten minutes. Where is everybody?"

Peyton leant against one of the lockers, not quite as worried as her best friend. Honestly she wasn't worried at all. "Brooke, Chill. They're gonna be here." She stated as if she knew for sure. Which she didn't, but she couldn't imagine the entire squad flaking out on them like that.

Giggling could be heard at the doorway and all of the girls from the squad entered the locker room holding cups of coffee in their hands. Brooke's eyes widened at the sight, she was very upset with her so called friends.

"Where the hell have you been? You almost missed the routine!" She shouted at all of them as hazel eyes glared in Rachel's direction. Immediately assuming it was all her fault. She wished that Haley would have just succumbed to her temptations and showed up. For more than just one reason. The other being that she had hoped it would show her if she should make her move or not.

The red headed girl that Brooke loathed grinned in response to her unease. "Sorry Brooke, I treated the team to a little pre-show beverage." Holding out a cup to Brooke she smirked "Bought you one."

Snarling in response the brunette squinted her hazel eyes in Rachel's direction completely dismissing the 'thoughtful' gesture. "No, thanks."

Bevin decided to step in and stand up for her newest best friend Rachel at this point which only served to annoy Brooke even further. She couldn't believe how everything seemed to be getting out of hand lately. First with Lucas, then with Haley ignoring her, now losing all of her friends.

"Brooke, relax. It's okay." Bevin stated.

"No, it is not okay." The brunette responded annoyed with the blondes attitude lately. She had started to act like Rachel was sent to them from god. "First of all, this is _my _squad! Second…" As Brooke looked down she noticed the blonde wasn't wearing her bloomers and it disgusted her.

"Bevin where are your cheer bloomers?" She asked looking away from the sight.

Self-consciously Bevin tried her hardest to sound confident "I'm trying something new." She blushed a bit as she crossed her legs, hoping that no one else saw.

Brooke sighed and started to shake her head in disapproval. "Okay, this squad is outta control and it is." She paused only to point at the new comer "all your fault!"

The head cheerleader was too upset with Rachel to even notice Haley sneak her way into the locker room, clad in the cheer uniform. She was so annoyed with Rachel, and it didn't make sense. She never let anyone get to her this bad.

"What are you gonna do, fire me?" Rachel asked, which only caused the brunette to scowl over at her.

Holding up a hand to make her presence known, Haley was already regretting her decision. She had been hoping to get Brooke's attention by joining the squad but so far that wasn't going as planned at all. _She's too preoccupied with hating Rachel… hell that's the only reason you are here. _"Hi." She stated simply.

Upon hearing the beautiful girls voice, she lost all sense of what she was doing as she turned and noticed Haley. Standing awkwardly in her cheer uniform it was the most adorable sight she had ever seen. Though again it made her wonder why she cared so much to ruin Rachel, it was probably just her pride. She hated her pride so much at times.

Brooke looked like a child on Christmas morning who just received the only thing they wanted the entire year, now she could get rid of Rachel and all of the hope she had had about Haley having feelings for her could very well be true.

Haley was very nervous in front of all of the girls, she had taken a big risk getting involved in this, and she knew that. Peyton still seemed to hate her as she glared her direction, but it would all be worth it for Brooke.

"Nice outfit." Peyton said in anger, as she glared in Haley's direction. The smile that Haley wore fell from her face, she didn't understand why Peyton was still so upset. The reason that the ex singer had joined the squad didn't evade the green eyed girl though, she knew it was for Brooke's attention. At least that was her own theory.

"Well then." Brooke started before turning back to Rachel "That's it, get out!"

Suddenly Peyton lost her evil smile as she turned her attention back to her best friend and the new girl on the squad. She couldn't believe that Brooke would kick her off, she was almost better than the brunette herself. Though she would never admit that to Brooke.

Rachel just laughs at her newly found rival, knowing that it would be ridiculous of her to kick her off the team for the tutor. "You can't be serious." She stated unable to believe it.

"Oh, it's real. Check your pompoms at the door." She stated bluntly as she put her hands on her hips and glared over at Rachel. Reminding herself again that she would have to thank Haley in some special way after this was all over. She just wasn't sure how yet, but she knew it would be enjoyable for both of them if she was right about her feelings.

Pausing the red head glanced over at Brooke, before putting on a fake face of sorrow. "Well… I don't know what to say. But… If… that's what everyone wants-" She started hoping that someone would chime in and protect her spot on the squad.

She wasn't disappointed either as Bevin stood up and said "No!" Followed quickly by all of the other girls, who couldn't quite seem to see through Rachel the way that Brooke could. Even Haley was starting to understand why the brunette hated this woman, she was manipulative. That much was sure.

"Rachel's the best cheerleader we've got." One of the cheerleaders piped in which only served to upset Brooke more.

She couldn't believe that her own squad thought that Rachel was a better cheerleader than even herself. "Wh-" She started but was quickly interrupted.

"If we want a shot at states, we need her." Bevin stated, which earned a glare from Brooke. Rachel only smiled cockily over in the brunette's direction.

Haley stood by idly and watched the scene transpire, she felt bad that even her efforts weren't enough. She wanted to help out the woman that she loved. She herself becoming upset and angry at the way the girls on the squad were belittling the beautiful and attractive brunette. There was no better cheerleader than her.

"Look, I make the rules and I say." Pausing she turned around to look in Haley's direction before finishing the statement. "Haley's in! and, besides, the routine won't even work with an extra person." She added to emphasize that Rachel wasn't needed.

They all turned to look at each other at this point, and Haley was becoming very nervous. She felt like she just wanted to leave. _I should have never given into temptation… now they are all expecting something great, and Brooke is as well.. I can't give them that. _

"Sure it will." Rachel stated turning to all of the girls to encourage the idea of keeping her on the squad as well as Haley. "Won't it girls?" All of the girls quickly agreed to Rachel's satisfaction.

Taking control over the entire squad Rachel grinned "I'll be up front and… Haley is it?" She asked walking over to her, though the shorter woman didn't even nod in response to the question. "Just… watch me for the changes." Turning back to the squad she smirked "Come on girls. Let's go stretch!"

Brooke is beyond shocked at seeing her entire squad following someone else, someone that they have barely known for a few days. She didn't understand how someone could swoop in and take everything she loved. Now she was even dictating Haley. _I won't let her have Haley. _The only ones to stay in the room are Haley and Peyton.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Brooke asked confused as she looked around the empty locker room. Peyton shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room and Haley just smiled sympathetically.

Sighing, the brunette sat down on the benches and put her head in her hands. She didn't like the way that Rachel had just swooped in overnight and somehow managed to get everyone she cared about to turn on her. Even Peyton seemed to be giving her the cold shoulder lately.

All of a sudden she felt a hand gently squeeze her shoulder, and looked up to meet sad brown eyes. She knew that Haley had been trying her hardest to help her out, and it meant the world to her. She hadn't even gotten a chance to thank her in all of the excitement.

"I am sorry it didn't go the way you planned." Haley stated with a sad smile on her face.

Brooke smiled gently at that, unable to stay upset when looking into those deep brown eyes. She couldn't even bring herself to be sad about anything. She still did have Haley. And, that wouldn't change, right? _Right. _"It's okay really." She stated before lifting her hand and placing it over Haley's, enjoying the reaction she got as Haley shivered at the contact.

"I look ridiculous if that helps." The tutor stated with a smirk and a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Shaking her head the brunette stood to her feet pulling Haley closer by the hand that she currently held, wrapping her arms around the beautiful young woman's shoulders. Looking down into her eyes. "You look stunning, so shush. You are going to be the most beautiful girl out there on that gym tonight."

Haley could feel her cheeks burning as she suddenly found it hard to look directly into Brooke's deep hazel eyes, she was a little too close for comfort and this was out of their usual flirting zone. There was something else in the taller woman's voice. It made her nervous. "Uhm… I doubt anyone will notice me out there with you in the front."

"Not true." Brooke stated with a gentle smile. "I'll notice you the entire time. Thank you for doing this for me Haley." She said before noticing just how close the two of them were. She could feel the shorter girls breath against her chin and it made her nervous. Glancing down unintentionally she spotted those gorgeous lips she had longed for forever. She knew she should back away, but she couldn't.

Smiling Haley somehow managed to catch her breath before she spoke. "That Rachel chick better not try and take me from you, if she does she'll have another thing coming." She began laughing nervously as she noticed Brooke's desire filled gaze on her lips, and how close they seemed to be. She almost felt as if they were getting even closer by the second.

"Well good… because that is the only thing she could take from me that would completely break me…" Brooke said almost out of breath, her voice becoming even raspier and almost sexual in nature. Haley blushed at the compliment, and could feel her heart beat speed up as the taller brunette started to close the gap between their lips.

"Brooke… what are you—" Before she could finish the sentence she felt a soft sensation against her lips, and she froze. She could have sworn her heart stopped beating and she died and had gone to heaven. She couldn't even think, she just gave in to the feeling gently kissing back.

All the worry that Brooke felt upon starting the kiss disappeared when she felt Haley's soft lips moving against her own. The kiss was so gently, and so unlike anything she had ever had before. She didn't want to rush things, she didn't even know what this meant so she knew she shouldn't push too hard. She didn't want to push Haley away.

Slowly Brooke lifted her hand from the shorter woman's hip, stroking her hair out of her face and away from their lips before caressing her soft cheek with her fingers. She felt as though her body was on fire. Like this were all a dream.

As Brooke tried to deepen the kiss just a bit by running her tongue over Haley's bottom lip, which elicited a moan from the shorter of the two, causing a fire to burn throughout them both. They had both wanted this for so long, they knew if nothing stopped them, then they wouldn't. The buzzer rang signifying it was time for the routine.

This snapped both girls out of it, and back into reality. Brooke was the first to pull away, and what she saw was quite possibly the cutest site known to man. Haley James Scott short of breath, blushing, and pouting a bit. It was more than she could ever have hoped for.

Ignoring what had happened completely, an awkward air filled the room. Haley began fidgeting and Brooke became focused on the routine. "That's our cue." She said completely ignoring any feelings, she tugged on the current blonde's hand to signify they had to go, and started rushing to the gym.

Haley followed a little less enthusiastically. It wasn't that she wasn't happy about what had happened, it was more so that her legs were wobbly and she didn't know if she could even cheer at this point. Not to mention all of the questions running through her mind.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note:

I know I left out the huge cat fight! And I feel horrible about that because it is quite honestly what makes this episode… but I didn't want to have the fight after the kiss, and on top of it, Haley doesn't play a huge role in the fight. She could, but Idk I didn't want to add it afterwards.

I tried to speed things up a bit for those of my less patient readers. Though I hope yall know just because they kissed doesn't mean that they are going to get together, or even talk about it for a little bit, Idk how I am doing my next chapter. But I like slow stories. They are fun to write and fun to read for me. The longer the better.

Oh and one less side note. If anyone has any one tree hill fanfic Ideas for any couple or anything and they want me to write them, then just send me a message with the idea and I will totally try and make something worthwhile.

~Tracy Cook

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o


	6. Denial

Season Three Revised

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Episode 6

Denial

Haley and Brooke had both been acting strange since the kiss between the two of them; in fact neither of them knew exactly how they should act. They had not conversed about the kiss and that was the way that they preferred it at least that was the way that the singer preferred it. If she had her way they would never talk about the mistake. _'Yes, it was just a mistake… a huge mistake!'_

Reaching up the musician touched the tips of her fingers to her soft lips and a blush filled her cheeks as she looked at herself in the mirror. Brown eyes were filled with shame, how could she have let this happen?

Still, remembering the kiss, she knew exactly how she could let it happen. It had been amazing, just like how all of the romance novels and movies described it. It was completely indescribable and that was what made it feel so right. The room disappeared, no one else existed, nothing mattered, not how selfish they were both being or the routine, it was just the two of them and their lips pressed together.

It was everything that she had always wanted and everything that she had always feared, and now she just wanted it to go away. The kiss haunted her dreams, her thoughts, the kiss had grown to become her everything. The most important moment in her life.

She knew it was wrong, now that she was thinking rationally, she knew it could never be. Hell, how could she be with Brooke Davis, not only with her horrible and slightly skanky reputation with boys, but also with all of the people that would be hurt in the process.

Lowering her hand from her lips she slammed the book she had been trying to read shut and sighed leaning her head back against the arm of the couch. "How can I study right now?" She questioned out loud knowing that Brooke was nowhere to be found. She too had been avoiding the current blonde like the plague since what had happened, not that she at all minded. In fact more so she was relieved.

Regardless of how many times her rational side of her mind reminded her how selfish it would be, her irrational side continued to torture her with thoughts. This was everything she had ever wanted, and things with Nathan had never felt right. Yes, he was so sweet and amazing to her, but they always lacked that spark. She had found that spark the other night and she wanted to feel so much more. Just the thought caused her to blush and her body to heat up.

"Okay! Stop it!" She spoke out to herself. It was a habit she had always carried, a bad habit when people saw her. As she always said, it was an interesting conversation with an interesting person.

Haley had to think about her best friend, they had been friends for their entire lives and he was madly in love with the girl she had just kissed. Along with this he had a bad heart and hearing this news could literally push him to have a heart attack. That was intimidating, plus how could she be so selfish as to hurt him like that. Also there was the guilt of once again hurting Nathan just as he was starting to consider giving her a chance, and Peyton she would never be her friend again.

Then there were other people she cared about, Nathan's parents. Not that she cared for them, but she did care what they thought about her and they already were not too happy with her. Lucas's mother as well, she cared a lot about what Karen thought. Karen did not even want her son to date Brooke Davis, how would she feel if the girl she practically raised as her daughter stole her from her son and dated her? Not good, that's how!

"gaaaah!" She let out a frustrated groan of annoyance at the situation slamming down her hands onto the couch; it was all too much to think about.

"That's exactly how I feel about homework." Brooke said as she made her way into the room smiling and holding up a coffee for her friend, she made it exactly how Haley liked it. They had gotten in the habit of doing this living together the last month. Laughing a bit her famous dimples shined causing the singer to melt. "Personally I think that they should just put an end to it altogether."

Haley rolled her eyes at the comment but could not help a soft smile crossing her lips as she took the coffee in her hand and took a sip. It made her feel beyond special that the diva had enough time to memorize so many things about her while being so popular.

"And what? Have us go compete in alcohol consumption instead for grades?" The current blonde questioned sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Ooh! Now that would be fun!" Brooke said in an excited voice as she scooted her friend over on the couch and took a seat beside her. Ignoring the spark from the slight body contact that was made as she crossed her legs and sipped at her own coffee. She had been trying to be civil with her friend since the kiss, but it was proving to be very difficult. She wanted to talk about it but the timing never seemed right.

Moving despite the desire to stay where she was the musician sat up, suppressing her urge to shiver at the body contact they encountered. "Yeah, I'm sure you would get an A in that."

"Ouch, someone is upset." Brooke said her voice slightly teasing, but behind those beautiful hazel eyes Haley spotted slight pain and she felt another pang of guilt.

Yet, she knew that it was just as many philosophers had said, you can either hurt one to save many, or save one and hurt many which do you do? She had no choice but to hurt Brooke and save Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton from the pain that would follow. She had to be with Nathan there was no way that she could be with her best friend's girlfriend.

Then again there was always Nietzsche's philosophy, to take only what is in your best interest and basically screw everyone else. And, Brooke would be in her best interest, she knew that, but Haley had never been the selfish type.

When the beautiful girl sitting beside her on the couch had not responded, the brunette took things into her own hands and started to pry into why she would be so upset. "Is it because of what happened the other night?" She tested the waters.

If these really were waters Haley would have drowned as she tried to ignore the obvious question. "What happened the other night?"

Hazel eyes widened in slight shock and annoyance with the way that the blonde was trying to avoid the obvious, then again it should not have been too shocking. She had a history of running away from her problems. "The kiss, was it so good that it gave you a concussion?" Brooke teased those beautiful dimples showing once more to Haley's dismay. She could never seem to resist them.

"No." She stated matter-of-factly. Not falling for the brunette's teasing as she shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't see the big deal."

It hurt; it hurt Brooke's pride as well as her heart. She loved the blonde sitting beside her on the couch; Haley meant the world to her. She had never taken so much interest in any one person, it was always fling after fling, and now she just said that the most important night of her life was not even a big deal? How could that be?

"No big deal?" The diva stood to her feet her body shaking as she glared, the look almost deadly and terrifying. "How can you say it was no big deal? I have wanted to kiss you for so long! I know that you felt something too!"

"Sorry. No, I did not." Haley said her voice as even as she could force it to be. _'Biggest lie I have ever told in my life…'_

"Oh really?" _'I know that is not true, she felt something… I just know it.'_

"Yes." The simplicity of the statement only made it that much harder on her friend who was now pacing in front of her with a determined and frightening look on her face and behind those hazel eyes.

"I suppose you wanna just forget it ever happened?"

Haley swallowed, hoping that she would not regret the words as they fell from her lips. In all honesty it was the last thing that she wanted to do, but what other choice did she have. "Yes." Her voice was not as even or strong as it once was.

"Why?" Brooke practically begged.

"Because, it was wrong. I love Nathan, and what me and you did was a mistake."

The brunette would not take no for an answer she never took no for an answer, she now climbed on top of Haley with conviction behind her eyes she stared deep into brown with hazel and moved closer. Their lips mere inches apart it was driving the current blonde crazy, her body heating up and her face filling with a blush, but she knew she had to deny her. She had to do what was right. "Brooke."

"What? Feeling a little hot and bothered tutor girl?" The brunette asked as she started to rock her hips practically giving the singer a lap dance on the couch. This earned an even deeper blush from Haley as she bit down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes trying to control her urges.

Rationally she reminded herself that this was wrong and with a sigh she pushed the other woman off of her lap and stood to her feet, her body shaking from how hard it had been to contain the urges, she kept her eyes closed as she said the hardest words she ever had to say. "I am sorry Brooke, I do not want you."

It was the first time anyone had ever turned down THE Brooke Davis, and it was the one time that she actually cared, hazel eyes filled with tears but she was too strong to show them to anyone. Holding them back she choked out, "Whatever Haley, you are right, go be with Nathan and I will be with Lucas. You got what you wanted."

The slightly weaker emotionally of the two was Haley and tears were falling down her cheeks. It had been so hard to hear those words from the woman she loved more than anything, but it was for the best. _'If only she knew how much I didn't want this… I want her…'_

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Haley felt the need to fix the communication problem between Nathan and herself, now that she had ruined her chances with the woman she loved for him, she figured she should at least be with him. As clever as she was intelligence-wise, she seemed to be socially retarded and this had brought her to the only plan she could think of to get his attention. It was pathetic really.

Building up her courage she waited for just the right moment, and just as her husband started to walk along the hallway at the school she walked out in front of him. Intentionally, accidentally, running into him. "Oh hey, sorry." She stated apologetically, "just running late."

Nathan could immediately see through the current blonde's attempt to start conversation, but decided it would be best to humor her. "That's cool."

Continuing to walk in the other direction for a moment before stopping, the singer turned to walk with him. "Hey, by the way, I don't know what was going on with you and Lucas at midnight madness, but, I really wish you guys could get back to the way things used to be."

The young basketball player shrugged his shoulders at the comment. "This is the way things used to be Haley."

"I meant before I left." She stated softly before her curiosity got the best of her and she asked the question she was almost certain she did not want the answer to. Still, she had to know if the fight had been caused by her, lately she had been causing nothing but pain it seemed. "What were you fighting about anyway?"

"You." His tone was hard and cold, almost uncaring, not that he had a reason to care.

She let out a sigh and looked away from him feeling both discouraged and ashamed by his words. Haley had already been feeling a great amount of guilt for practically bringing the woman she loved to tears as she told her they could not be, she could not stand being the cause of Nathan and Lucas's problems. '_This had to be the right choice for everyone.' _Her mind tried to convince her.

"So, you're a cheerleader now? What's that about?"

The mention of being a cheerleader reminded the blonde about the whole reason she had become one in the first place, it had been to make Brooke happy, and possibly to get to take showers with her. The thought brought a blush to her cheeks which she pushed away, along with that she pushed away thoughts of the brunette's wetness on her back and the way their kiss had felt.

Keeping her tone even she shrugged her shoulders "eh, Brooke needed my help, glad I get to see more of you though."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Peyton had her suspicions about her friends, Brooke had been acting exceedingly strange and almost obsessive toward Haley, and the blonde obviously held feelings for the brunette. The only thing that she was uncertain of was if her best friend felt the same way for the tutor. The other night at the Halloween party it had seemed that way.

Perhaps it was merely friendship, but either way she felt inclined to find out. "So, are you gonna give me the damage control on you and Lucas?"

"Let's see, one boy, one girl, one naked skeeze in the back seat, and one Brooke Davis totally flipping out."

Peyton could not help but laugh at the way that the brunette explained things; she always added a touch that was completely unique to her. It certainly kept life interesting. Also, she was happy to hear that her friend was obsessing over Lucas again, which was strange considering her own feelings for the young man, but it was better this way. This was normal and the way that it should be, Nathan did not hurt, Lucas did not hurt, and Haley did not get whatever it was she wanted from Brooke.

"Ooh, Rachel stole your move huh?" She asked with a teasing tone.

"Not the point. It just really set me off."

"Even though you are the one that put them together?" Peyton questioned as she pointed at the beautiful woman walking beside her, a smirk on her face to the brunette's annoyance. Her best friend certainly was not the most sympathetic person.

"Way to twist the knife." Brooke responded to her friend with sarcasm dripping from her voice, as her mind wandered to Haley and Nathan. Ironically she was the one who hooked up them as well, it seemed that everyone got to be happy aside from her and it was all her fault. She should do something to fix this, but the songstress had told her that she wanted Nathan and she should respect that, right?

"The point is that she can't come in here and try to steal my squad and my boyfriend." She realized that she used the B word a little too late to stop herself.

"Boyfriend? Isn't that a dirty word in the whole keeping it casual scenario?" Peyton questioned laughing as her friend slapped her chest, she was simply happy to know that the brunette wanted the boy she always wanted. It was a relief it was a boy, and that it was not her ex boyfriend's ex wife.

"Yes, I know I totally screwed this up, but what am I supposed to say?" She was asking partially about Lucas and partially about Haley, it was confusing. She felt so guilty for leading him on, yet she was not ready to let go just yet.

"Well, see there's this cool thing out, it's called an apology all the cool kids are doing it. You might wanna try it."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Okay, here's the rules of the fantasy boy draft. Once you pick a guy he is yours for the season, which means he is off the market and no one else can touch him." Brooke announced to her squad, Whitey had told her if she did not get the girls to stop fighting over boys then she would no longer have a squad, so she had no choice but to lay down the law.

Sadly she and Haley were dragged into this despite their own drama and jealousy, it would not be easy. Not for the diva at the very least, she figured that the blonde would handle it perfectly fine.

"What are these for?" Haley asked uninterested and slightly annoyed as she raised the compact she held. She hated the entire idea, and not because of the men involved, but because of their captain and her involvement. She could not stand the thought of Brooke with any guy, no matter how selfish and confused that made her. She had been the one to lay down the law and now she wanted to take it all back and say that the other girl was hers.

'_God I am a basket case lately… I want her so bad, yet I keep pushing her away, she wants me… I'm so stupid! Gaaah.' _

Brooke on the other hand was completely enjoying her friend's discomfort with this game she was playing; it was enjoyable to play with the blonde, exciting even. No one had ever told her no and that only made her want to tease Haley even more.

"Glad you asked trial-separation girl. Open them up, the number on your compact will determine where you are in the draft order." She said with a smug look on her face as she watched all of the girls, including the one who had asked, open their compacts.

Raising her compact Bevin questioned the leader "So, what's to keep us from just dating whoever we want even with this draft thingy?"

"Good question Bevin, of course you'd be kicked off the squad." This was plain and simple and nothing that the other girls wanted, so they all agreed to the rules of the draft pick and gathered there things exiting the room to head to their classes.

Peyton said her goodbyes to Brooke, and left her in the locker room with a few other girls. Her green eyes curiously looking over Haley before she left, she was a bit worried to leave the two there alone, but her friend seemed literally preoccupied with boys at the moment so she figured it would be alright.

Hazel eyes peered over at the beautiful woman who was gathering her things; they wandered her body looking over each and every curve she had memorized from many days staring at her. Sighing to herself Brooke looked away throwing her bag over her shoulder as she started out of the room. Before she got very long though she felt a hand on hers, the familiar and very sweet scent of Haley surrounding her as a spark traveled through her body. _'The things this girl does to me…'_

"Brooke?" She questioned nervously.

The brunette diva turned to look and the blonde moving so that her hand moved down her arm and landed in her own, she squeezed onto the singer's hand gently as she raised a playful eyebrow at her and flashed her a dimpled smile. "Yes?"

A bright pink blush painted Haley's cheeks running down her neck, she had not expected the beautiful girl to hold her hand and now her body was reacting. _'No one has ever made me feel this way… it's like.. I don't even know. Perfect.' _She had completely forgotten what she was going to say and the brunette could tell finding it adorable. Everything that the tutor did was adorable to her.

"Haley? She stretched the name amusedly.

"Oh sorry." She blushed again looking away from those hazel eyes that seemed to trap her. Brooke did not allow this and with her free hand she reached up gripping her chin gently between the manicured fingers before lifting it so the shorter woman's brown eyes met her own. She smiled gently.

"Don't be shy. What is it?"

"I lost my train of thought." She stated honestly before laughing, the brunette laughed as well, her heated breath against the beautiful girl's lips causing her own breath to catch in her throat. Gathering herself she remembered what she was going to say and smiled shyly. "I wanted to talk to you about the boy draft."

"Oh, what about it?" Brooke questioned her tone a little less flirtatious as she dropped her fingers to the blonde's disappointment. The diva did not want to talk about boys. She was genuinely surprised when she heard what Haley had to say.

"I'm kinda…" She awkwardly tried to explain, usually one to just say what was bothering her she quickly spit out the words, "Jealous."

"Ooh, Jealous?" That sparkle in her hazel eyes quickly returned as she heard Haley's words, the playful smirk returning to her lips as she lifted her hand back up gently stroking her fingers over the blonde's cheek. She knew what was making her jealous, but she felt the need to hear it so she asked. "Jealous of someone taking Nathan?"

"N-Not exactly." She stuttered as her face turned bright red. "I mean yes, that too… but not exactly." The singer could not concentrate or say things the way she wanted too with the beautiful girl touching her. Each stroke of her perfect fingers caused her body to shake. Which of course Brooke noticed.

"Well." Leaning in so that her sweet glossed lips were only about an inch from Haley's perfect soft pink lips. She could feel her breath rushing against her own and she was so tempted to just lean in and claim the begging lips with her own but she resisted in order to tease her more. "Don't worry, no one will touch your man." With that she turned on her heels and walked out of the room leaving Haley there her mouth hanging open in shock.

She had been wanting nothing more than for the taller woman to kiss her lips and take her breath away like the last time that she had kissed her, but apparently the brunette had other plans. She should have known better. No one turns down Brooke Davis and gets away with it.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Peyton was walking down the hallway of the school, and Haley spotted her from her locker. Feeling the need to patch up their friendship she slammed her locker door and ran toward the blonde starting to talk with her. "Hey, never expected the cheerleading squad to have more drama than the drama club."

"What did you expect from cheerleading?" The woman asked harshly, with spite and accusation on the tip of her tongue.

"Uh, I don't know, it was a spur of the moment decision. I guess I'm glad to see more of Nathan and you guys."

"Really?" Peyton questioned doubtfully.

The doubt in her voice annoyed Haley to no end; she was so tired of the blonde doubting her loyalty to her husband. She had always been there for her and now she was treating her like she was nothing. She could understand why the other girl would be upset, but it seemed that she would not let it go no matter what she did to prove her loyalty to her husband. _'Like kissing Brooke Davis?' _Her mind taunted her.

"Yes, really." She said with conviction.

"You sure you aren't just happy to see more of Brooke in that sexy cheerleader uniform?"

"Where did that come from?" Haley spat back annoyed.

"You know, for someone who wants to "stay close" to Nathan you sure have been getting close to Brooke." She paused but did not give the shorter woman a chance to reply before she continued in an angry and protective tone. "Neither of them need your games Haley so leave the people I love alone, and stop hurting them."

With this Peyton walked away feeling satisfied, and leaving behind a very confused young woman. _'Did Brooke tell her about the kiss? How does she know how I feel?'_

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Sorry if this chapter was not that amazing, The episode did not have the most Haley/Brooke opportunities, was more for Deb/Karen :p which I wrote a new fic for by the way. Anyhow, It has been over a year since I have added a chapter but I am back and ready to write! :) If y'all are still ready to read and review!

-Tracy Cook


	7. Your Idea!

Season Three Revised

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Authors Note: I took a lot of writer's privileges with this chapter, may be short but should be packed with Baley goodness. So :) Hopefully y'all enjoy the alterations. Let me say though, this episode does have the cutest moment in my opinion with Nathan's dream. :p which I altered to be Brooke's dream in the fic, but still, super cute!

Episode 7

Your Idea!

Brooke is snuggled up in her comfortable bed, lying there asleep, when she hears her blonde roommate sit up in bed quickly. Hastily she too sits up looking from her bed to Haley's watching the other girl closely with worried hazel eyes. It appears that her friend had a bad dream, or something of the sort, so she asks. "Bad dream?"

The singer grumbles out as she crawls over to the more comfortable bed in the room and climbs in with the beautiful brunette. "Mmm." Is all that she says as she closes her eyes getting comfortable beside Brooke.

Gently the diva started to run her perfect fingers against the current blonde's arm eliciting shivers from the other woman that caused her to smile. "Well, how bad was it?" She questioned curiously.

"I dreamt that Lucas was in bed with Chris Keller." She mumbled all cute and sleepy-like.

"Ooh, that's pretty bad." The brunette responded her voice deep and full of sleep, causing it to come out extra raspy and sexual.

"Yeah." Was the simple reply from her friend who was now snuggling up into the comfortable covers of Brooke's bed, eyes closed as she started to rest again, the other girl had other ideas as she looked to the ceiling with a smirk on her lips.

Glancing over at Haley with devious hazel eyes she asked in a seductive and lustful voice, "So, you wanna make out?"

Not taking long to think on it the tutor shrugged her shoulders and rolled over "Eh, okay, sure." Was all that she said before she crashed her lips with the brunette's in a heated and passionate kiss. It literally took Brooke's breath away feeling the softness of those lips against her own, tasting the sweet wet tongue as it entered her mouth begging to intensify the kiss.

Probably the part that caused her the most pleasure was when the blonde straddled her waist and leant against her body grinding against her. The moans escaping the throat of the woman on top of her were enough to cause wetness to build between her thighs and her desire to be pleasured to intensify. This was one of the most intense and pleasurable make out sessions she had ever been involved in, and she had been involved in many.

"Brooke?" Haley's questioning voice rang out.

"Mm… Haley." Brooke moaned out.

The blonde blushed brightly as she heard her name being moaned out of the beautiful mouth of Brooke Davis, she wondered momentarily how many names had been uttered during sex from that mouth, but decided she did not want to know. All that she wanted to know right now was why her name was being moaned out in that deep and husky voice. _'What the hell is she dreaming about?'_

"Brooke?" She asked one more time, her voice a bit higher and more nervous than it had been before. The blush still intensely shining on her face. As far as she knew she had never had anyone sexually fantasize about her, so seeing it happen was a bit much, but she could not say that it was not turning her on. Because there was a heat intensifying at her core as she watched the other girl writhe around in the bed moaning out her name in pleasure.

"Brooke?" She said it a bit louder this time and it got the brunette's attention as she quickly sat up in her bed. Her face was covered with a dazed look, and her hazel eyes screamed lust. That was until she realized that Haley was standing above her looking down at her confused.

Now that she knew she had been caught she should have been embarrassed, and if she were anyone else she would have been. Instead, the brunette took this as an opportunity to tease the innocent blonde who was still staring almost mortified. Smirk growing across her lips she stood to her feet saying in a teasing, low, seductive voice "I had an amazing dream."

Standing the brunette towered over Haley and she used this to her advantage as she leant down against her neck whispering hotly against her ear. "And you were there." Pulling back she winked and smiled before skipping to the bathroom to do god knows what.

The musician's body suddenly felt heavy as she sat down on the edge of the bed trying to gather herself, just feeling her breath on her ear and hearing her admit to the sexual dream being about her was enough to make her body literally ache for the diva. Yet, she knew that she had made her bed and she had to sleep in it, so she resisted her urges to interrupt Brooke's shower and made her way to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast.

Her last thought being _'That girl will be the death of me…'_

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Brooke had made up her mind, if Haley was going to deny being with her then she was going to make her life a living hell. No one denied her, and she was not going to allow the tutor to be the first to do so.

Making her way down the stairs she wore a dimpled smirk on her lips. The outfit she had chosen was specifically picked to get the other girl's attention. She sported a red tank top with a low neck that showed off a good amount of cleavage, the cut of the shirt was short and revealed just a sliver of skin on her lower back and stomach which would be certain to catch many people's eyes. Along with this shirt her skirt was extremely short and showed off most of her long beautiful and toned legs that ended with heel-clad feet.

School had always been Haley's forte; Brooke had a slightly different specialty. She was good at teasing, at making people beg for her sexually, and she planned to show this skill to her beautiful roommate. _'Game on.'_

"Mm smells amazing." The diva said stretching out her words making them sound sing-song-like.

Turning to look over her shoulder as she flipped the chocolate chip pancake in the pan a toothy grin formed on the singer's face. It had grown to be a regular thing, making breakfast for the two of them; Brooke Davis did not cook after all. She tried on occasion but most of the things she made were not edible. "I'm making your favorite."

"Yes, and if I may say." The brunette started her voice immediately changing in tone as she walked up behind the girl whose brown eyes were now focused on the pan again. Her body stiffened as Brooke placed her hands on her hips and pressed her front against the tutors back laying her head on her shoulder. "I have always found someone who could cook extremely sexy."

Feeling nervous as electricity shot through her body at the touch on her hips and the beautiful woman's breasts against her back she blushed, but tried to contain herself. Haley was intelligent and she knew that the brunette had been trying to seduce her ever since she turned her down; it seemed that she enjoyed playing these games. So far she had not given in to the advances but she found it exceedingly difficult to deny Brooke and her affections. Truthfully she wanted to give in, but she was married and this was not a game for her, it was so much more.

"Lucas can cook better than me." She spat out a bit sarcastically which only earned a snicker against her neck.

Every time that Brooke had tried to seduce the musician the last few days the blonde had diverted her attentions to Lucas, but that was not working. Not this time. Smirking, devious glint behind her hazel eyes, the brunette moved her body against the others back intentionally. Feeling rather smug when she heard the intake of breath Haley took at the contact. "True. But he is nowhere near as sexy as you are."

Rolling her brown eyes she placed the final pancake onto the plate on the counter trying to ignore the brunette completely, failing. "Is that so?" She questioned in an irritated voice, but there was something else behind her words and it did not go unnoticed. She secretly got pleasure hearing that she was sexier than her best friend.

"Yes, very much so." Brooke placed her soft lips right beneath Haley's ear touching the most sensitive spot on her neck, delivering a heated kiss there.

The tutor's body tensed at the contact once again as she closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip, bracing her body on the countertop with her hands. Her legs were starting to feel rather weak and the last thing she wanted to do was give Brooke the satisfaction of literally falling head over heels for her. She stifled the moan that threatened to escape her throat as she felt that sweet wet tongue run against her neck for a moment before pulling away.

When the contact was lost Haley missed it, though she would never admit that outright, it was obvious as she let out a soft whimper of displeasure. Quickly she covered this with a cough but not before the diva had heard it. Yes, it was enough to give her confidence. She knew that the innocent girl wanted more; she just would not allow herself to indulge.

In a swift motion she turned the blonde around so that her back was to the oven and filled the space between their bodies, breasts now pressed together. It was never something that either girl thought they would enjoy, but that contact was rather enjoyable, their bodies seemed to mold together. A bright blush filled Haley's cheeks as she looked up at the taller woman who easily held the advantage in the situation. She could kiss her at any moment and the blonde would probably give in to her, despite herself. She could probably do whatever she wanted to her, and the musician would be powerless, she was simply waiting for the attack as she stared up into tempting hazel eyes.

"Brooke, you are kind of invading my space." Haley sputtered out in an attempt to put some distance between the two. Despite her words she did nothing to physically push the brunette away she simply watched her as she moved even closer to her lips.

"Mm… You just look so damn delicious." She mumbled seductively, her already deep and husky voice even deeper than usual as their lips were only inches apart. The tutor could feel her legs giving out and she again held herself up so that she would not fall as brown eyes glanced down at those lips that were practically touching her own then back up into hazel pools.

Once she knew that Haley was awaiting the kiss, expecting the kiss, wanting the kiss, and practically begging for the kiss, Brooke glanced over her shoulder at the pancakes and smirked. "But those pancakes look even more delicious." With this she pulled away from the almost kiss and reached over the blonde's shoulder opening the cabinet to get a plate from it.

A glare flashed in brown eyes as Haley felt herself growing angry with the teasing tactics, she hated being teased and played with. Yes, she was relieved that they had not kissed or done more than kissed, but she was mostly frustrated. If Brooke did not put an end to this soon she would probably jump the other girl because of the sexual tension that she was building up.

"Yeah, I bet."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

After they ate breakfast both girls made their way to the school, Brooke was driving, and Haley was trying her hardest to focus on anything but the beautiful and scantily clad brunette. It was proving to be extremely difficult as her brown eyes continuously wandered over her beautiful body, taking in that small sliver of toned stomach and those long perfect legs. _'God she is perfect…' _

The diva had some things on her mind as well, though nowhere near as perverse as the blonde. Her mind was on how often she had been going to school as of late. Reasoning behind her actions were almost too obvious, she enjoyed being at school because she got to drive Haley and she got to prove to her she had a mind not only an amazing sex drive.

For whatever reason it meant a lot to Brooke for Haley to know that she was more than just a sexy body, despite her teasing, she had been working very hard at school as well. She sometimes felt that the musician had this idea of who she was and it would never change. The same idea that most of the school had of her, she was the head cheerleader, unintelligent, and a complete slut. This was all that people saw when they looked at her. At one point in life she would have enjoyed people seeing these things, but as time had gone by it had grown to irritate her.

Not just because of Haley and her need to show her that she was more, but also with Lucas's mother and the way that she had acted when they started to date. It was harsh and hurtful, but could she really deny it? That was who she had always been. It was about time for a change, the blonde simply gave her a reason to do so.

Pulling up to the school Brooke turned her car off before climbing out of her door and heading toward the school, not even acknowledging her friend. She had been playing this game the last few days and it was enjoyable for her. She would tease her then pretend to not even notice her, she could tell it was irritating the blonde and in all honesty it was extremely hot to see her so annoyed with her.

Running to catch up with the brunette, Haley asked, "Oh hey, what did Lucas say about you not picking him for the draft?"

'_Of course she would ask about Lucas, she is pushing him on me hard.' _"Not much." Brooke started before she added quickly "Mostly because I haven't told him yet, you didn't say anything did you?"

Laughing sarcastically the singer shook her head. "No, haven't said a word." She hated the fact that her jealousy shined through in her voice, despite how hard she tried not to care. In fact she wanted Lucas and her to be together, still it hurt. _'I need to control these stupid feelings.' _

"Okay good! Oh did I mention?" She asked excitedly as she reached out holding onto the current blonde's arm with manicured contact earned another jolt from her friend that Haley tried her best to suppress; it was always electric when the two of them touched. "My designs were a total hit with the corporate big-stuffs over at Suburban Filth! They might pick them up for a fashion line!"

Smiling brightly and proudly her dimples showed and this caught the shorter girl's brown eyes, she loved them, she also loved seeing the brunette so proud of herself. It was even cute, which was not a word that most would use to describe Brooke Davis. Hot, sexy, and seductive, certainly, but cute was something only she got to see it seemed, and she adored it. Knowing that clothes were a big deal in her friend's life she could also understand her excitement, it was rare that just anyone got a fashion line.

"Oh my god Brooke, that's incredible! You must be so happy—" Her excited voice slowly died off as she watched that beautiful smile slip from the perfect lips of her friend. Glancing over to see what could have caused the change in attitude, she added "or not."

She immediately knew what was bothering the woman she loved, that was one of the things that bothered Haley most about the brunette. She seemed to care a little too much about social situations, that was never something that she herself cared for. Then again Peyton was Brooke's best friend and she was cavorting with the enemy so to speak.

"What is she doing talking to that troll?"

"By troll do you mean Peyton?" Haley questioned with a smirk playing on her lips as she looked to Brooke, she still had not gotten over how the blonde had been treating her lately.

Strangely enough seeing the angry look on her friends face only served to turn the singer on, she had to literally bite her lip to resist the urge to pin her against the nearest wall and take her right there. _'It must be all of this damn teasing… keep your cool… but god she looks so sexy when she is pissed.'_

Brooke walked over to the conversing teenagers and stared coldly at her best friend. "Hi, back stabbing supposed to be best friend and all."

"Hi forgot to say good morning sneer-y grouch-a-lot." Peyton teased in return, though she did take note of two things. First how angry her best friend was, which was not all that shocking she knew that she would be. Second she noticed the girl who was standing beside her best friend and grew slightly angry. She assumed that they would not be hanging out as much after the talk that she had had with Haley.

"I am out of here over possessive best friends with weird lesbian energy, and Haley." Rachel said giving a smile in the direction of the tutor.

This earned a smile from the blonde, not because of the words of hatred to Brooke and Peyton, but more because of the irony of it. _'Oh how wrong she is about who's giving off that lesbian energy.' _

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

The cheerleaders had all thought it would be a great idea for them to go out on dates with the men they had chosen; of course everyone aside from Brooke was excited about this. Not only did it mean that she had to pay for a date with Chris Keller, but it also meant that she had to admit to Lucas that she had not chosen him which she knew was going to really hurt him. Even though she was in love with his best friend she still really cared for him and loved him. He was the first person to ever get her to come around from her slutty alcoholic self.

After telling him he became very upset, or as upset as Lucas would. He was not one to yell or become frustrated although at this point she would not blame him if he did. Now what did she have? She had no Lucas and because of her brilliant plan Nathan and Haley were going out on a date. _'This fucking sucks.' _She thought sighing as she turned the page in the magazine.

She had been pretending to read the fashion magazine for the last hour or so, while she watched her blonde roommate getting ready for her date. Haley put so much thought into every little thing, it would have been cute how nervous she was if Brooke was not so jealous about why she was getting dressed up.

"What do you think?" Haley asked as she put on another pair of earrings, looking herself over in the mirror. She knew this was probably her last chance to win Nathan back.

Brooke did not seem to share her enthusiasm; she was currently lying in her bed watching the woman she wanted. Jealousy was practically engraved in her facial features as she heard the question escape her friend's mouth. "Same thing I thought ten seconds ago, you look great."

"I didn't ask what you thought ten seconds ago." Haley stated matter-of-factly. This had been the first time she had asked.

"I still thought it." The brunette diva said in her deep raspy voice as she let out a loud sigh and lay her head on her arms in annoyance with the situation.

Ignoring the comment she tried to push back the blush that seemed to want to make its way onto her cheeks, watching her friend she felt a bit guilty. Brooke had not even gotten dressed the entire day, it was already 8:00 and she was in her pajamas, along with this she had been moping around the house all day. Still, she should not feel guilty about being excited for her date, she decided before saying. "I cannot believe you are not going on your date by the way."

"Why should I?" The brunette questioned squinting hazel eyes at the other woman in the room, anger shaking her voice.

Growing upset with Brooke's tone of voice Haley turned on her heels and looked at the beautiful woman before replying equally angry. "Hm. I don't know you can pick between this whole thing was your idea or because you physically threatened every person who didn't follow the rules." Hand now firmly placed on her hip brown eyes glared into hazel.

The brunette had to admit that the singer looked exceedingly sexy in her tight little black dress and with that frustrated look on her face. _'God I want her so bad.' _Her body was practically aching with the need to feel Haley's hands all over her.

Ignoring her urges she climbed out of her bed closing the magazine that she had been pretending to look through, before throwing it onto the bed as she walked toward the tutor. Her tone was spiteful as she spoke "As sexy as you look all pissy with me." Brooke started which caused Haley to look away blushing and feeling extremely shy all of a sudden. "Why do you care so much that I go out with Chris Keller?"

"It's not that I care, it's that they are your rules Brooke and you should at the very least abide by them."

"Well, in case you didn't notice, the only person I want to go on a date with is getting dolled up for her husband." There was so much spite in her voice that the blonde could feel nothing but guilt. She knew how the diva felt for her and kept pushing others on her, she deserved her anger because it was wrong. But, she could not be what Brooke wanted.

"Now." Brooke said with a playful smirk her beautiful dimples showing again to Haley's enjoyment. "You should just shut that gorgeous mouth of yours and be happy I am being supportive instead of forcing you onto my bed and making you mine."

This succeeded in getting the musician to shut up, which was what the brunette had been aiming for. The shorter girl stood their awkwardly trying to not blush as her mind filled with rather perverse thoughts that her body reacted too. She hated how easily the other got to her; no one else had this effect on her. Simple words could make her grow wet and lustful, that was very un-Haley-like.

Luckily the sound of the doorbell rang through the household interrupting the inappropriate thoughts to the blonde's relief as she now grew nervous. That had to be Nathan.

Able to tell that Haley had switched from turned on to extremely nervous about her date the brunette smiled and placed a reassuring hand on her friend's arm. "Relax, I'll get it." Walking toward the door she screamed out, "And to finish our conversation, I would rather tongue kiss a puss-infected sore than EVER go out with Chris—" She paused as she opened the door to see Chris Keller standing at it.

Brooke's mouth hung open as she stared in annoyance at the older man. _'This is so not my freaking day!' _

"Well, well. My date's already dressed for bed." She squinted her eyes at this comment, anger evident in her glare. "Looks like someone's a little horny for some Chris Keller."

He let himself in to her apartment and Brooke let out a loud breath as she tried to control her temper and the rage she was starting to feel. She hated that she had come up with this idea, and that somehow it had all come back to hurt her in the end.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Look, whatever you heard, you heard wrong." Brooke said to Chris who was currently sitting in one of the chairs in her and Haley's apartment looking at her expectantly. Apparently someone had told them about the dating deal and the brunette was not all too happy about it, it was probably Rachel. As she explained that he had been mistaken she waved her hands around in frustration.

"So, you're not into me?"

"NO!" She shouted in her husky voice as she tried to reach out for him, but he pulled his arm away from her.

Confused look on his face the young man questioned her "Wait, so you and Haley aren't going on dates?"

Brooke hesitated because it was partially a lie, she also hesitated because of his words, she thought on it for a moment, her and Haley going on a date together and how amazing that would be. _'This girl has me acting all crazy, I don't even do the 'dating' thing.' _Finally she responded "No!" Again she reached out only this time she grabbed ahold of his arm and started to drag him toward the door.

Just as they reached the doorway Nathan walked up looking at them rather confusedly, this causing Chris to start laughing and Brooke to stare at them both in shock. _'Fuck my life.'_

"Hey, Nate! Here for your date?"

Nathan looked over at the brunette woman who was now trying to signal to him to lie, the last thing she wanted was to get forced into a date with the self-serving jerk.

Not catching on he said "Yeah." To Brooke's obvious dismay. "What's it to you?"

"Haaaley! Your boyfriends are here!" The brunette whined out hoping that the tutor would serve as a distraction for the situation, she was growing all the more uncomfortable as the moments passed. Crossing her arms she turned back to look at the boys, apparently very upset with them both.

Haley came out all dressed up and looking beautiful wearing a bright toothy grin. "Hi." She said almost shyly. She was definitely nervous.

"Wow, you look so—" Nathan started.

"—Overdressed." Chris finished sounding like a complete ass.

Brooke looked at Chris with squinted hazel eyes as she let out an annoyed "Chh" sound. _'How dare her make fun of how Haley looks, it took her forever to get dressed and she looks beyond beautiful…' _The thought brought back her dimpled smile, which she quickly hid as she scowled at the annoying musician. "Jerk, she looks amazing." She spat in his direction, shocking all of the others in the room.

It had not been Nathan who defended her, but the blonde could not say that she minded. In fact a blush filled her cheeks as she watched the display and heard the compliment escape those beautiful lips. She hated that she enjoyed it.

"Ooh, feisty! I like that!" He said laughing before he asked, "So, you girls ready?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Fine by me, I'm good staying in." Chris said with a playful smile. He was so much like Brooke in ways that it only made her hate him all the more.

Haley watched the scene unfold with a slight feeling of possessiveness, she did not want to think about Chris staying home with the beautiful woman, yet she also was nervous how Nathan would react. Everything was growing to be too much for her lately; she missed the good ol days just hanging with Lucas at the river court. Finally she interrupted the banter smiling up at her husband, "well, we are going out, let me just get my purse." The blonde turned to get her purse, Brooke watching her aggravated she hated all of them right now.

The diva had never really had a broken heart, nor had she ever lost to someone. Well, that was not true. She had lost Lucas to Peyton and that had been hard enough, watching Haley swoon over her husband was almost enough to make her sick to her stomach. _'How come I never get the one I love?' _

"Actually um, Maybe Brooke's right, I mean if shes not gonna follow through with this what are the odds anyone else is?" Nathan questioned.

The blonde's face turned to one of devastation as she turned to look at the group still standing in the doorway, the cheer captain wore a smug smile as she was obviously proud that she had won and no one would be going out. Her enjoyment was only short-lived though as Haley walked back over laughing sarcastically, her laughter seeping with obvious anger at her friend.

"Could you uh, just uh, give us one second?" Haley feigned a smile at the boys as she grabbed onto Brooke's arm so hard that it actually hurt the beautiful girl, dragging her out of sight and earshot.

"Ow!" The brunette shouted out as she scrunched her face in pain.

The blonde had no remorse for the selfish girl as she dragged her toward their room. Just because she was jealous and got stuck with Chris did not mean that she could ruin her chance to fix her marriage.

"That hurts!" The taller of the two said pulling her arm away as they were now in the bedroom with the door closed, Haley did not want to risk Brooke teasing her in front of the boys.

"Okay, listen, I joined cheerleading and this stupid draft because of who? You!" She pointed at the brunette as she spoke quickly, her voice only a whisper so that the men in the other room could not hear what she was saying. Brooke simply rolled her hazel eyes and placed her hands on her hips as she listened to the shorter woman rant. "Now, I am this close to getting an actual date with Nathan, so if you don't suck it up and go on this date with Chris Keller the only puss-infected sores you're gonna be licking are your own when I get through with you, do you get it?"

Haley only had a chance to take in a breath before she was pushed against the door of their room and those sweet lips she had grown addicted to were pressed to her own. Her mind shut off immediately at the contact and the room felt as if it were spinning. She could feel the softness of them as Brooke tried to deepen the kiss.

The taller of the two placed her manicured hands on the blonde's hips holding her body against her own eliciting a small noise of pleasure which gave the brunette satisfaction as she snuck her tongue out running it along the other girl's bottom lip. The taste was so sweet and intoxicating she wanted more, and was granted more as Haley's tongue met her own and they started a dance of passion. Again it was like the world around them had disappeared and it was only the two of them, moving against each other wanting and craving so much more.

Brown eyes that had long since closed out of enjoyment of kissing Brooke snapped open as she realized the situation. Her husband was outside waiting for her, he was giving her a chance and could walk in on them in any moment. It was probably the hardest thing she ever had to do, but she needed to set things straight. Pulling out of the kiss she watched the brunette whose eyes were still closed.

She looked so sexy standing there with her eyes closed and her lips parted and swollen, covered in saliva and begging for more. _'Oh my god she looks so sexy, I just want too-' _She shook the thoughts form her head and took a few breaths as she put some distance between their bodies.

Realizing that the tutor was done with the kiss hazel eyes opened a mere slit as she glanced at the blonde with foggy vision. Her heart still racing from the intensity of the kiss, no one she had ever kissed made her heart race like that. Made her body ache and her desire rise, she did not even care for sex, she could be content just kissing the beautiful blonde singer. Seeing the anger behind brown eyes she knew that she had made a mistake, but she never backed down from what she wanted.

"What the hell Brooke?" Haley whispered angrily.

"How the hell am I supposed to go out with you and Nathan when the whole time I want to kiss his gorgeous wife?" She shouted keeping her voice a whisper as she did so. It made her voice come off even huskier, that mixed with the tears that were filling her eyes, caused Haley to pause. She had never seen the brunette so vulnerable looking, it made her heart sink and she felt guilty.

"Brooke, I am sorry. We cannot be together, you need to understand that." Reaching over she squeezed onto the diva's arm hoping to help sooth her, but it did nothing. "We will talk about this later, I promise. For now, I have a husband to win back."

Brooke forced a smile as she wiped the tears from her cheeks and followed the tutor into the living room, clenching her jaw she decided she would do anything to make Haley happy, even if it meant she would be miserable.

"Okay, great, we're going!" Haley announced to the room.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Brooke, Haley, Nathan, and Chris Keller are walking along the beach, none of them talking or acting at all romantic. None of them knew what to say really. Haley's mind was on the kiss that she shared with her roommate in their room, it was not fair that it felt so right, that she now had the chance to be with the one that she had loved for such a long time and she could not. She was married and the woman she loved was her best friend's girlfriend.

Sighing she tried to focus on her date with Nathan, it would have been a lot easier if it were just her and him to not think about Brooke. It was proving to be rather difficult. She found her brown eyes wandering to the beautiful girl and looking her over, she found every little part of her to be perfect. The dimples, her scowl, her smile, her beautiful hazel eyes, that beauty mark on her cheek, her perfect skin, and those perfect lips. As her eyes landed on the diva's lips she blushed as she remembered the way her body reacted to the kiss, and she shivered.

'_Focus, Haley.' _

Brooke was thinking similar thoughts only hers were laced with anger and jealousy, she knew that Haley said they could talk about it later, but she wanted to talk about it now. The brunette found herself stomping through the sand as her mind wandered to the night they shared on the beach, to the kiss they had just shared. She could have sworn that the singer felt the same way about her, but maybe she had been wrong.

Chris was growing exceedingly bored as they walked the length of the beach. "Am I the only one who doesn't get the whole beach thing?"

"It's just the beach what is there to get?" The brunette rolled her eyes at him as she continued to stomp through the sand. All she wanted to be doing right now was lying in bed at home crying alone. She only was doing this to help the woman she loved.

"It's such a tease, I mean, think about it. Girls strip down, sometimes they go topless, but never nude, can't touch them. It's like a strip club." He paused to put a five dollar bill in a girl's bikini bottoms. "Hey baby!" He shouted before slapping her ass. Surprisingly she took the money and did not get offended; both the girls walking with him would have gotten offended.

"So, what are we doing here anyway?" He questioned, Brooke tried to signal to him to shut up, she does not want to ruin Haley's date.

"This is where we got married." Nathan said with a sad tone of voice.

"I thought we'd be alone." The blonde singer added slightly agitated.

"You guys got married here?" The brunette questioned her voice sarcastic. She did not care to think about the two of them as married despite the reality. They did just kiss after all.

"It wasn't exactly here, it was just over this ridge, it is so beautiful. I'm telling you, it is completely untouched." The blonde is now climbing over the rocks as she continues to speak, the others following closely behind. "It's like paradise." As she said the word paradise her brown eyes widened and her voice trailed off.

Brooke climbs up beside her, hearing the disappointment in her voice she looks over the rocks at the once beautiful beach. There are bulldozers littering the beach and large trucks digging up the sand. The two girls stood side by side, the brunette feeling sad for her friend, despite her own pleasure in the situation.

"It's gone." Was the soft whisper that escaped Haley's lips as her eyes started to water up. She just wanted to cry. Why was nothing going as she had planned? She had come back with one intention, getting things back to normal, back to simplicity.

"Paradise gone, seems appropriate." Chris said sarcastically.

Swallowing the blonde tutor looking over the beach whispering "there were all these little purple wild flowers and trees and…" She stopped. Brooke looked up at her with worried hazel eyes before reaching out and placing a comforting hand on her friend's arm. It only makes Haley feel worse, the brunette should not be the one comforting her after everything she had put her through.

"Let's just go to the mall." She said trying to smile knowing it was hard on the blonde. Holding out her hand, Haley took hold of it, the familiar electricity there.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Brooke watched Haley sitting on the bench in the mall playing with her dress, obviously feeling that she was not good enough. She had put a lot of effort into the night, the brunette had been a witness of the work she put into it, and it was rather disappointing to see her looking so upset.

"Uh-oh." Brooke said as she walked over to her friend, bags in hand, setting them down as she sat down next to the blonde singer. "Not exactly the magical night you had planned?" She questioned with slight sarcasm.

"No!" She said with tearing eyes. "I wouldn't say that, crowded mall, Nathan ignoring me. Chris Keller, stealing change out of the fountain." Brown eyes glanced toward the fountain in the mall where the immature man was sifting through the water for coins, hazel eyes joined in the stare and squinted in annoyance with the man, she really hated him.

"Tonight was supposed to be a dream come true, not this nightmare." Her voice came out almost a whisper and so sad that it broke Brooke's heart. She felt horrible that she had contributed to the beautiful girls problems, despite the jealousy boiling up inside of her, she wanted nothing more than to help.

Catching brown eyes with her own she smiled a bit. "Hm. Keep the dream alive sister, I'll talk to Nathan." She moved to get up only to have Haley stop her by grabbing ahold of her arm.

"Brooke, you don't have to do that."

Their eyes locked in an intense stare that held so many different emotions and Brooke shrugged her shoulders defeated. "At least one of us should get what she wants, and apparently you want him and he's too damn blind to see how lucky he is." Laughing she winked before again turning "So, someone has to knock some sense into him."

Haley blushed lightly and laughed, it made her smile hearing that the brunette found the young man lucky, even if it shouldn't.

The diva strutted toward Nathan determined to do whatever it took to make the blonde on the bench smile again, she hated seeing her so upset. _'She's far too beautiful when she smiles to be all sad… Even if it isn't me directly who makes her smile, I can always help… no matter how much it hurts.' _Taking in a breath as she reaches the young man she scowls and unplugs the game machine he is playing on immediately getting his attention.

"Two part question Nate. A. Why the hell haven't you beaten the stuffing out of Chris Keller yet so I can go home? And B. If you were just going to ignore Haley all night why did you come?"

When Nathan said nothing in response the young woman let out a sigh of annoyance as she choked out the words that she found extremely difficult to say, "Haley still loves you, all you have to do is take her back."

"Right, kinda like with you and Lucas." He spat back earning another sigh from Brooke as her face softened and she started to understand just how hard it could be for him. "You see, it's not so easy getting back in the ring especially with the one who knocked you out."

Brooke understands, it was the same with Lucas after he cheated on her with Peyton. "Okay, I get it, but look at her. She dressed up all beautiful, and for who?" _'Wish it was me…' _"You. She is trying, and you are lucky to have her Nate."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Well, well. Haley James." Chris said as the blonde walked toward him holding out her hand asking for the change, which he gave her. She of course threw it back into the fountain as she sat down beside the young man. It was funny how people made it out to be his fault that she left when it was actually the brunette trying to fix her marriage in the arcade.

"What'd you wish for?"

"That Nathan would bludgeon you, Brooke and I were actually wondering why he hasn't already."

"Maybe he's afraid of me. Haley burst into laughter at the thought of her husband being scared of the rather scrawny musician, it was entertaining to say the least. "Or. Or, maybe he doesn't care anymore, let's find out."

As Chris wrapped his arm around her she quickly pushed him away angry with the way that he was acting, it was this behavior that got him mad at her in the first place. "Hey, stop it!"

"Come on, either he gets jealous or me you and Brooke have a threesome either way it's win-win for you." This earned a blush from Haley as she thought about herself and the brunette being sexual with each other, without Chris of course, it was an enjoyable thought she had had on many occasions. Again she pushed him away as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Nathan noticed that the young man was trying to hold the woman that he loved and asked "What the hell is this?"

Brooke turned to look and what she saw was a bit shocking, Chris was holding onto Haley pulling her close to him and Nathan was of course storming toward them in order to do something. The diva grew to be pissed off very quickly at the sight, Hazel eyes widening as she tried to figure out why the hell her friend would be getting all close to Chris? _'What the hell is she just playing everyone? Who the hell does she want anyway? Me? Nathan? Chris?'_

"Oh well, good news for you, bad news for me." Chris said as the tutor tried to explain to a very angry Nathan.

"I told him not to!"

"You better back off Keller!"

"I just thought someone should be nice to her tonight." He actually was quite brave getting up in the athlete's face without a fear in the world.

"Oh year?"

"Haley what are you doing?" Brooke asked in a very upset voice as she pulled the blonde aside, ignoring her sad look this time, this was her fault as far as the diva was concerned. Now she had hurt both Brooke and Nathan and even possibly hurt Chris, not that she cared. "Are you crazy? Nathan is vulnerable! You tell me you want him so I try and help and you're practically giving the enemy a lap dance!"

Haley's mouth fell open in complete and utter shock at the way that the brunette was yelling at her, none of this was her fault. "I didn't do anything!"

"You mean besides kiss Chris and run away with him?"

Without thinking the blonde shouted back, "You're just jealous I won't kiss you and run away with you!" After she said it she regretted it as hurt flashed behind hazel eyes and Brooke's jaw clenched up, she knew that she had gone too far. She was simply angry and needed someone to take it out on and the cheer captain had practically attacked her.

"Brooke, I'm—"

"You know what? I'm out of here! This whole thing has gotten way beyond the point of bazar-o!" She walked toward the bench picking up her bags in order to leave, but Haley followed her, anger back full fire.

"Oh, bazar-o like playing with Lucas's head while hiding those letters to him?"

"You went snooping through my things?" She asked in a deep voice as she squinted at her friend.

"I wasn't snooping! I bumped into them when I was trying to maximize on the two feet of storage space that you so generously offered me!"

"OH! You know what! I am done! You are so ungrateful! I'm sorry that I was the only one there for you when you came back and your husband wasn't! I'm such a bitch aren't I?" Screaming it out she turned on her heels and started to storm down the mall hallway, both boys and Haley now following her.

"Brooke, wait!" Chris called out.

"There is no way that you get to just waltz out of here when this whole stupid night was your idea! I'm not through with you!"

With a large amount of spite and anger in her tone Brooke responded to the blonde she loved, no longer wanting anything to do with her ever again, at least in this moment. All she had been doing was trying to be nice and help her despite her own feelings and now she was getting attacked? "Yeah, well I am through with you!"

Suddenly the brunette stopped in her tracks as hazel eyes landed on her clothing designs in the window of the store she worked at. "Oh my god." All of the others stopped and looked into the window behind her.

"What?" Haley almost shouted, still very upset.

"My clothes."

"Have you not spent enough rent money for tonight Brooke?"

The brunette shook her head still staring at the clothing in complete awe, she felt so relieved and nothing that the blonde had said to her even mattered at that moment. All of the drama between the two of them and the men here seemed to disappear. She felt successful and proud of herself for the first time in her life. "No, these are my designs! My sketches, they told me to draw up some things, they said they liked them, but. I guess. I just never dreamed. You guys, I'm in the window."

Chris took the opportunity to take advantage of the awestruck girl as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Okay, how cool is this? Now we have to celebrate right?"

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Haley still being upset with Brooke went out with Nathan while the brunette stayed home with Chris where they were currently drinking to an excess. It seemed that she no longer felt the need to change her old ways now that the woman she had been changing for was so obsessed with her husband and treating her like shit. He of course was trying to take advantage of this, but she was just trying to feel better about herself and he had been complimenting her all night. It was nice.

"To your sketches."

"We already drank to that like twenty times."

"No, we drank to your designs, then to your clothes, now to your sketches." He corrected and they both laughed drinking again.

Now lost in her thoughts and too drunk to censor her mouth Brooke found herself speaking from her heart and whatever came to mind. "You know… Haley is the one for me." Taking another drink she added to herself, forgetting she even had company. "But what about Lucas? What if he'd never done anything with Peyton then I wouldn't have ever started looking at her…"

"My name is Chris." He reminded her of his presence equally drunk; she pushed his face away from hers with his hand. "Don't be like that, let's have another bear." He laughed.

"Nice try, but you can go now."

"Fair enough, It is late, I'm attractive it scares you. Can I use the restroom?" He stood not waiting for her answer. Pausing as he reached the door to the restroom he turned to her. "You know, I envy you Brooke, having found someone to trust in and confide in. Too bad that Haley found that in someone else." With that he turned and left.

Brooke sat on the couch all of her confidence and happiness draining as she stared after him, her mind on the people in her life. She had loved Lucas so much and he had hurt her so bad by cheating on her with her best friend. Now she loved Haley more than she had even loved him and she wanted Nathan, not her, no one wanted her the way that she wanted them. "Fuck them all." She mumbled in her husky voice.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Lucas confidently walked toward the apartment, he was going to make Brooke see him for who he was, he loved her and was tired of all of the back and forth games they were playing. As he walked through the apartment he looked around slightly confused at all of the empty bottles of alcohol, it seemed the brunette was back to her old ways.

Shaking his head he turned the knob to the woman's room seeing her lying in her bed. "Brooke." He said with a smile, his voice a whisper, not wanting to wake her up.

She rolls over to see Lucas standing in her doorway, at first thinking that it was possibly a dream, but quickly she remembers the night before as Chris sits up with a smirk on his face staring at the young man. Lucas stares confused and growing sick to his stomach. _'She slept with Chris?'_

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Oh my god that was so long! Nearly 9,000 words. Wow y'all better love me. It will probably take quite a few reviews to get me inspired to write up the next chapter after that. SOOO if you wanna see what happens next click that review button at the bottom whether a member or not and leave me some input. I love it! It gives me inspiration! :)

Please enjoy!

-Tracy Cook


	8. Chris Keller?

Season Three Revised

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Authors Note: I apologize immensely for the speed of this story, I know it is going at a slow pace. I already know when I want Haley to decide she wants Brooke, and already have the ideas for the chapter together, but first I wanted them to kind of go with the guys because let's be honest Haley is not ready to be with Brooke despite her wanting to be. With how everyone has been acting, it seems pretty fake to just have them get together, luckily I will be adding chapters pretty quickly to keep y'all getting closer to the moment I have planned! This should be a short chapter and VERY disappointing just so y'all know. But there will be lots of Baley goodness later! Oh and I cut Peyton out of the first scene, sorry!

Episode 8

Chris Keller?

"Chris Keller?" Haley asked shocked by the news, her large brown eyes even larger than usual. _'How could Brooke sleep with him of all people?' _Despite her anger she could not help but feel that this was partially her fault, after all she had went out with Nathan and left her alone with him after completely going off on her in the mall. _'Definitely my fault…' _

Not to mention she could not bring herself to stay angry at the beautiful girl who had tears rolling down her cheeks and filling hazel eyes. Still, her stomach lurched back and forth at the jealousy she felt as her mind played over the scene in her head, Chris's hands on the other woman's perfect body, touching every single part of her. It made her feel ill; she suppressed it to the best of her ability, trying to keep her voice soft and calm. "And Lucas actually saw?"

The brunette whimpered as she continued to cry nodding her head at the question. She felt horrible about the entire situation, she had ruined things with the man she cared about, and with the woman she loved more than anything. She had nothing left.

Haley let out a sigh as she thought about how her best friend was probably taking all of this, secretly glad that it was Chris in that bed and not herself, despite how it made her feel sick. _'That would have been horrible…' _"I don't understand what happened; when Nathan and I left you were like pushing him out the door."

"I know! I know! I don't know… we were drinking and I was feeling really lonely, and I called you and you didn't answer, so I called Lucas and he didn't answer either and then Chris came out of the bathroom and he was just so nice to me, and he said my clothes were inspired." Brooke ranted as she continued to cry.

Even as the blonde singer started to run a comforting hand over her back she could still see the jealousy and pain hiding behind those brown eyes, she had hurt Haley. She had also hurt Lucas. She was the person that everyone thought she was.

"Chris Keller said that?" Haley questioned.

"Actually, I think he might have said my shirts made his pants feel tight! Gahh! I told you I was drinking! He said a lot of other things and." She sighed out loudly before looking at the disapproving look that the tutor wore. "Haley don't look at me like that."

"I'm just thinking about how Lucas is taking this."

"Of course you are!" She cried out as she fell over into the cushions of the couch crying again. "I really screwed up with him."

Sitting down beside the brunette on the ground Haley started to run her fingers gently through the tear-dampened brown hair, moving it away from Brooke's eyes so that she could look into them. Slowly she traced the side of her friend's face running her nails against the skin eliciting a soft shiver from the other girl. This brought a smile to her lips.

Hazel eyes watched as a soft smile formed on the blonde singer's lips and this caused a dimpled smile to form on her own face. "I love it when you smile." As the words passed her lips she knew that she had said too much, but the words had just slipped out so easily. Haley's eyebrows furrowed and her smile fell. "I'm sorry Haley."

"Don't be… I've just been thinking." The blonde said softly, almost too softly for Brooke to hear.

This caught the curious brunette's attention as she sat up a bit so that she could rest her head on her hand and watch the other woman closely, hanging on every word. "What about?"

"You, us, this." Biting down on her bottom lip she looked away from the hazel eyes that seemed to practically be boring into her expectantly, she could not handle the hope that she saw there. The desire behind them, the way they drew her into their depths and made her never want to leave them. Holding her breath she searched her mind for the right words.

She had enjoyed her date with Nathan, maybe it was going back down memory lane, maybe it was seeing how badly this hurt Lucas and how she could not be the one to ever cause him that pain, maybe it was the way that Peyton would ridicule her for the rest of her life, but she could not bring herself to give up on her husband and just run away with Brooke so to speak.

"What about us?" The brunette asked stretching the words and raising an eyebrow, the look on Haley's face was not all too promising. When the tutor did not respond she urged her to continue. "Haley?"

Snapping out of her thoughts she looked back to Brooke immediately regretting it as she again became lost in her eyes. She knew that what they had was something special, something she could possibly never feel with anyone else, but what was she supposed to do?

"Talk to me, it's okay, I'll understand no matter what."

"You promise?" Her voice was hesitant and scared; she did not want to lose her friend, she felt so stupid honestly. When she had left she wanted nothing more than to be with Brooke, she had felt forced into her marriage. Yet, that was the bed she had made and she had to lay in it.

Hazel eyes were threatening to fill with tears again as the hope was wiped out of them, she lifted her pinkie and forced a smile onto her face. She would agree to whatever the blonde wanted even if it meant herself being miserable.

Haley laughed softly as she could feel her own eyes filling with tears; it was such a hard thing for her to give up. It was not like she was just playing games; it had been hard, the last few weeks. Loving Brooke, she was not giving up for her happiness, she would be unhappy; she was giving up to make everyone else happy. This was not a crush she was giving up, it was true love. Lifting her own pinkie they interlocked them and Brooke whispered. "Promise." This had become their thing over the time they knew each other.

Once their promise was complete the blonde singer did not let go of her friend's pinkie, instead she moved her hand so that she could take the beautiful girls hand in her own. Running her thumb against Brooke's soft skin watching her shiver with each stroke. Smiling gently, these words were not going to be easy, and she opted for silence as she collected her thoughts.

Watching her eagerly she gave Haley time to collect her thoughts trying her hardest to keep her racing heart calm, this was going to go one of two ways, and both were terrifying. She knew one was favorable over the other though.

"I've been thinking…" She paused mid-sentence only serving to make the brunette's heart feel it were going to explode, but she was patient. "I think that you should talk to Lucas, fix this. He loves you Brooke, he keeps telling me you are the one for him, he was crying."

Brooke felt the tears start to roll down her cheeks but she somehow managed to force a smile as she thought about being the one for Lucas. "How can I be the one for him… when you are the one for me?" She whispered her voice deep and raspy.

"Brooke… you promised."

Swallowing she nodded and pulled her hand away from Haley's causing brown eyes to glance down filled with hurt and worry. "Brooke."

"I know, I know, I promised. No worries tutor girl. I'm not upset." She again forced a smile even though it was obvious that it was fake and she wanted to burst out into tears. "You are right, he does love me, and I loved him."

"Loved?"

"Yes, you know before he cheated on me with my best friend?" She questioned almost too sarcastically for Haley's comfort, but she nodded her head and let Brooke speak her feelings. "Then I fell in love with his best friend."

That was the first time that either of them had put a label on it, and it was surprising that the first person to say anything would be Brooke, the first person to say the L word. She had never seemed to be able to commit to anyone and here she was practically begging for Haley to be the one, all she wanted to do was to say yes. Remembering how Nathan hugged her the night before, and her best friend of seventeen years crying on her shoulder were the only things keeping her from saying she loved her back. "Y-you love me?"

"It doesn't really matter now does it? You love Nathan right? And we wouldn't want to hurt Lucas." Her voice was spiteful. Despite the fact that she honestly did not want to hurt Lucas, right now she would hurt both men in a second if it meant she could have Haley for the rest of her life.

The blonde let out a loud groan of annoyance at the way that her friend was reacting, she knew that she would not be happy with her decision. "Brooke, please. I just want you to move on… I have always liked you, always. But, we have other people involved now. If it were a year ago then this would be a totally different story, but we cannot just cut off the ties to everyone. Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, they would all hate us."

"Peyton would understand?"

"I highly doubt that, she hates me, remember?"

"She doesn't hate you, Haley. We could be happy. I could make you happy." Brooke practically begged as she stared into her eyes pleadingly.

Haley took in a breath and smiled a very soft smile as she reached up and ran her fingers once again against the other's perfect cheek, watching as her hazel eyes fluttered closed for a moment. "I do not doubt that you could make me happier than I have ever been Brooke… I have never felt anything like this before… but you know what they say? If it is meant to be then it will be."

Opening her eyes she looked back at Haley studying her beautiful face and smiling "Yeah, well. It is meant to be, trust me on that one."

"We will see." She laughed lightly.

"Okay, but before we officially end this, I have one last request." The brunette stated with a teasing glint returning to her eyes and a playful smile on her lips. Haley was almost scared to agree to this request, but she was also curious as to what it was.

"Yes?"

Brooke did not say another word, instead she moved slowly to press her lips softly against the sweet ones she had grown to adore, she loved the way they felt against her own, the way they tasted, and she savored every last feeling. Enjoying the intake of breath that Haley took right before the contact, it was cute. Smiling against her lips as she felt the blonde start to kiss her back, she kept the kiss very gentle and innocent and filled with love and emotion.

She did not want to portray the lust that she felt for the beautiful girl, for despite there being quite a bit of lust there, she wanted her to know that she felt more for her. She loved her. Softly she let out a noise of enjoyment into the kiss as Haley pushed her lips just slightly harder against her own increasing the pressure. As she felt her body was growing heated and the wetness forming between her thighs she forced the ending of the kiss pulling away.

The brunette enjoyed watching the tutor pout her lips at the kiss ending and a smirk grew on her own. "That was just a taste of what you are missing out on. Like I said I will play your little game, but I guarantee you will never feel that with Nathan."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Chris Keller was working in the studio; the last thing that Haley wanted was to see him. She found herself feeling envious and repulsed by the older musician, and it was all her fault. She'd been making a lot of stupid choices and pushing the brunette away, how could she really have the right to be jealous at all.

"Well, well." He said as she walked into the studio aggravated.

"Shut up." She said before pausing and looking around the room, picking up her bag. "I can't believe you were with Brooke."

Due to some of the things that Brooke had admitted to while drinking during their night of passion, he knew a lot more about the two girls and their relationship. He had his suspicions on what was going on between them. Though, he had no solid proof, he did have the brunette screaming out Haley's name all night long while they slept together and that was almost enough for him. Of course he hadn't cared, he was getting to have sex with her.

"Are you jealous?" He teased.

"You're a jerk Chris."

"You are jealous!" He said laughing, but before he could continue his teasing Peyton had walked into the studio and slapped him across the face. This earning quite a lot of laughter from the tutor standing beside her.

Turning both girls made their way out of the studio feeling rather proud as they got into Peyton's car still laughing about what had happened. Once inside though, the air immediately grew awkward considering how things had been between the two of them. Peyton knew that she was being unfair to the singer, especially after hearing the whole story from Brooke, but she was honestly tired of everyone leaving the people they cared about. She could have talked it over with Nathan instead of disappearing. Then again, he shouldn't have made her choose.

"Thanks for picking me up." Haley said shyly and nervously, she wanted her friend back.

"Yeah, no problem, you needed a ride, I got to slap Chris. Win-win." Her voice was almost sarcastic, but a lot softer than it had been previously.

Laughing she shook her head as she remembered the blonde bitch slapping the boy she had been angry with, that had been the highlight of her day. Okay, perhaps kissing Brooke had been her highlight of the day but that was a definite close second. "I can't believe you did that."

Peyton smiled proudly as she remembered Chris's face.

"Y'know, sometimes I feel like you wanna slap me…" She whispered.

"Look, I know I've been a bitch."

"You haven't been that bad." Haley tried to be nice about the situation, but yes, she had not been that easy to get along with as of late. They had once been very close friends, not as close as her and Brooke, but close. She wanted that back.

Peyton laughed before shrugging her shoulders as she looked at the road. "Please, Brooke's been calling me Peyton Marie Sawyer."

The singer wore a confused look as she glanced over at the woman driving, she did not get what was wrong with that. _'Is Marie not her middle name?'_

"PMS." She confirmed.

Being a very intelligent young girl she was able to easily put together the joke, though she would have never thought of it herself. Laughing loudly she imagined Brooke saying the words and how cute it would be. _'That girl certainly has a strange way of talking yet oddly she is very clever… but that is one of the things I love about her…' _

Deciding to be completely honest with her friend Peyton smiled softly and spoke her mind. "I'm just so tired of everyone leaving, so I guess I'm taking out all of my anger on you cause you're the only one who's come back."

Haley smiled softly despite the sarcasm at the end of the blonde's sentence; this earned a smile from the other woman in return. Both focused on the road, sitting in a comfortable silence, no longer feeling any tension between the two.

Suddenly Peyton spoke up "She really cares about you."

"She? She who?"

Rolling her green eyes the blonde laughed "What are you completely oblivious? Even Chris Keller could see it, jealous?" her tone was again sarcastic.

"Oh. Brooke."

"Yes, Brooke." Pausing she strummed her fingers on the steering wheel and chewed on her cheek as she thought of what to say. She knew what it was like to want someone that she shouldn't, all this time she had loved Lucas, even though she knew that she shouldn't. "Maybe you should talk to Nathan about it?"

"About what?" She asked growing defensive.

"You falling out of love with him… I know that is why you chose to leave, I have seen the way you look at her. She feels the same way. I just want you to know that despite my bitchy-ness. I would have your back if you chose to go after what you wanted."

Shock was completely evident across her face. Haley had assumed that if she went after Brooke that Peyton would hate her, that she would never understand, yet here she was practically telling her she should go for it. This changed everything. The worst part was it was after the talk they had earlier, but she could fix that. Maybe it was about time that she did go after what she really wanted. It made her feel safer to do so knowing that one of their friends wouldn't completely hate them. "You mean that."

"Sure, as long as you don't kidnap her and run away. Just face him, and be honest. Not enough people in this town are straightforward with what they want."

Though, she never technically told her to go after Brooke, it was implied and it meant the world to the singer. Smiling she looked toward the road for once in a long time feeling hopeful for her future.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Adding this disappointing chapter because it is short and I figured it would get us closer to that Baley-ness we all love! Sorry if Haley is being all mean, I am actually a huge fan of hers! So sorry if I am making her out to be kinda harsh, its just in the show she is after Nate so much and Brooke after Lucas I am trying to improvise and move toward the two of them without completely changing the story. Brooke and Lucas's storyline will change most for now, but I again have an idea of when Haley chooses Brooke. :p Trust me. I know everyone is frustrated with the two of them, even I am! HAHA! I hate myself right now! This chapter is evil!

HATE ME IF YOU MUST! :p I would! Haha! The big moments coming!

-Tracy Cook


	9. Admittance and Time

Season Three Revised

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Authors Note:

Chapter 9

Admittance and Time

That night after changing into her clothes and being dropped off by Peyton, Haley had found some courage to go after what she wanted, and be a little selfish as she had put it. Sometimes you had to be selfish in life to be truly happy, not to mention if she lead Nathan on, and Brooke lead Lucas on wouldn't it end up hurting the boys more in the end?

Smiling gently she made the first step toward a new beginning crawling into the brunette's bed instead of her own. Brooke only slightly woke up as she felt the bed moved, still half asleep she rolled over and asked sleepily with glossed over hazel eyes. "Wha—Who the—Haley?"

"You said we could share a bed didn't you?" She questioned shyly, but confidently.

Brooke feeling as if it were one of her dreams smirked at the blonde who was now invading her bed and moved closer to her. Her voice deep and husky she seductively said "Mm. Definitely."

Despite her own desires, the blonde didn't want to do anything too sexual until she had talked with Nathan about everything. Possibly not until she talked with Lucas as well, not to mention she wanted the diva to be completely awake when they first did anything sexual. "Just sleep, Brooke."

A pout appeared on the brunette's lips but it was quickly replaced with a beautiful smile, a real smile, as she gently wrapped her arm around Haley's toned stomach.

The contact immediately ignited a warmth throughout her body and a light blush filled her cheeks. The feeling was so different than being in Nathan's stiff embrace, and not only because the way that Brooke's body fit with her, and of course her soft breasts pressing against the side of her body and the sweet scent, it was just different because it was right.

It did not take long for the brunette to fall back into a deep sleep, and sleepy brown eyes wandered over the other woman's beautiful face as a smile sprung to her lips never leaving them. Brooke was definitely one of the most beautiful people in the world. _'This is the start of something new… I just know it. Despite the past…'_

Leaning down she pressed her lips lightly against the top of the brunette's forehead smiling against the skin before pulling away and stroking her fingers through the brown locks. "Brooke, I love you." She whispered.

"Mmm." Was the only reply, which elicited soft giggles from Haley's mouth as she started to drift into a very comfortable sleep. It had been the first night she had felt so happy and content in a long time.

Haley was awoken from her peaceful slumber by a loud knocking at the door, it was so abrupt that it scared the blonde singer. Glancing down she realized that Brooke was still happily sleeping in her arms; it was not often that she was the deeper sleeper out of the two. _'It's probably just all of the stress lately.'_

Running her fingers through the beautiful woman's hair she watched her closely and smiled softly, she was almost certain she could watch her sleep all morning. _'So beautiful.'_

The knocking sound came again, interrupting her train of thought. Not wanting to wake Brooke she moved out from underneath her as slowly as possible before resting the brunette on the bed, she quickly snuggled against a pillow in replace of where Haley's body had been. Running to the door, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she opened it.

What she saw was shocking and woke her up. At the door were two rather large police men and a blonde girl who were all staring at her.

"Hi, can I help you?" Her voice was still deep from just waking up.

"That's one of our shirts." The blonde girl said pointing at Haley.

Glancing down confused she looked over the tank top that she was wearing, it had been laying on her bed with many other articles of clothing and she had thrown it on last night before climbing into bed with Brooke. She had not even looked at it until now and it was all starting to make sense as she recognized the design as Brooke's. _'What the heck?'_

"Young Lady, you're under arrest for the possession of stolen property." The police officer said as he walked into the house.

"Whaaat? No, no, no. I just needed something to sleep in. Brooke. Brooooke!" She shouted out loudly in order to wake the beautiful girl, as much as she hadn't wanted to earlier; this needed to be straightened out. She was not about to go to jail, she was a good kid. She did not drink or do drugs, and she got straight A's.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Brooke is sitting with her arms crossed in the jail cell, her legs crossed, and anger written across her face. Haley sat next to her on the bench in their cell with her legs pulled up to her chest as she was biting at her nails nervously, she could not be there. She did not belong in jail she was too responsible. Peyton seemed the most indifferent as she sat on the other side of Haley seeming pretty alright with the situation.

"I can't believe I got arrested for wearing a stupid tank top." The woman in the middle said annoyed.

The brunette was still very uncertain if the night before had happened or not, she hoped that it was real but when she had awoken she was snuggling her pillow and being yelled at by a very unhappy blonde. "Well, I told you you shoulda done your laundry." She said in a teasing tone as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I got arrested for wearing one of your stupid tank tops, which you stole!" Haley said beyond upset with Brooke for getting her wrapped up in this situation.

Peyton simply laughed as she watched the other girls back and forth banter, it was actually rather amusing the way that the blonde reacted to her best friend.

"Well, sheesh—guess we know who the cell-block tough's gonna be." The brunette said sarcastically and playfully as she leant forward smirking in Peyton's direction, earning some laughter from her best friend. Haley was not nearly as amused as the other two girls in the cell with her. This was not the new start she had been aiming for.

"Brooke! This isn't funny! This is going on my permanent record, on my college transcript, and I am this close to beating your ass right now!" She shouted raising her fingers showing how close she was to hurting the other woman, despite the fact that she never really would.

Peyton, though rather skinny was actually very strong and easily held the feisty girl's arms back. Brooke finding the sight rather sexy, she loved when the blonde was pissed at her, it had been a secret turn on of hers for some time. The singer struggled only to have her arms held in place by the blonde who teased her, "is this really how you want to start your relationship?"

A blush filled her cheeks at the mention of starting a relationship with the brunette diva, despite having figured out it was what she wanted, her and Brooke had not talked about it yet. "Peyton! This is not a joke! God, why can't you two take this seriously?"

Looking over Haley's shoulder green eyes met hazel in a playful stare before Peyton teased. "Can you please kiss her and shut her up already?"

Both girls were shocked by the blonde's openness with the two of them, they had not even been so open with each other as of yet. Even if she was just teasing this certainly worked to shut them up. A devious grin started to spread on the brunette's beautiful lips as that lustful glint shined in her hazel eyes and she caught brown with her own, the blonde tutor knew that something was coming.

Using it to her advantage that the beautiful, yet angry girl, was being held back by her best friend she moved closer. Leaning in she pressed her lips to Haley's quickly, perhaps a bit too hard, but with a lot of passion. Blushing at how awkward she felt in the situation the innocent girl did not kiss back immediately, her lips unmoving as Peyton laughed behind her.

Suddenly Brooke bit down on her bottom lip forcing her to moan out and open her mouth which she took advantage of, skillfully invading her mouth with her sweet and wet tongue running it along her own and making her join in the kiss. Unable to resist such advances she felt herself giving in and her body reacting to the heated kiss, no longer thinking about her responsibilities or where they were.

She could hear the other cell-mates cheering and it was embarrassing, she blushed even more but did not pull away from the kiss. Not until she heard Peyton behind her. "Okay, ew. I was only joking." Brooke still did not put an end to the kiss even though her best friend was obviously disgusted by seeing too much. "Okay! Enough! It was a joke!" Finally the brunette pulled away leaving a very stunned blonde sitting there arms no longer needed to be held back as they fell limp at her sides.

"Woah." Haley mumbled as she stared at the brunette with glazed over brown eyes, she took the kiss as proof that Brooke had remembered the night before and that she too wanted her just as much.

Pulling the much shorter girl away from her best friend Peyton put some distance between the girls. "Okay, before this turns into some creepy jail porn-o, we need to talk about what we are going to do." Snapping back to reality Haley nodded her head, even if it was still a bit dizzy from the kiss. Smiling the taller girl continued, "Okay, look. The police said this won't go on our permanent record as long as we pay them for the clothes then we can leave."

"We should call someone." Pausing she tried to think despite her body aching for more from the brunette, who was still sitting on the bench looking slightly annoyed with her friend for ruining the moment. She had been chasing the girl for so long and now that she had her chance she did not want anyone getting between them. "Like our parents?"

"Mine are in California." Brooke said raising her hand.

"Mine are in an RV somewhere."

"Mine's out to sea, or dead, or vanished."

Sighing loudly Haley walked over to the phone and looked at it for a moment; she was feeling a lot calmer. Maybe it was because of the kiss and because she knew that the brunette remembered the night before and wanted to start something real or maybe it was because she knew this would not be on her permanent record. It was nice to know that her future with Brooke would not be a jobless one. Dialing the phone she put it to her ear as the other girls watched her.

"Collect call please." She said into the phone before looking back at Brooke who has her arms crossed and looks upset.

"Name?" The operator asked.

"Nathan Scott." The other side rang a few times before her husband's answering machine picked up. Letting out a sigh she hung up the phone and started to dial a number that she knew by heart. It was the only other person she knew that she could depend on in this situation, even if she was not quite ready to face him.

"Okay good and Brooke keeps some extra cash under her bed in a drawer. Okay. Thank you." After this the blonde hung up the phone letting out a breath of relief.

The brunette was now hovering over Haley watching her closely. "Great! So Nathans coming." Her voice came off as a bit sarcastic, he was the last person that she wanted to see right now.

"Um yeah, I couldn't get ahold of Nathan. I had to call… Lucas." She said feeling bad for having to go to such measures, if she was not prepared to face her best friend she knew that Brooke had to be far from ready.

The diva watched as the blonde she adored sat down on the bench beside her best friend. Her face filling with anger and worry as she heard who would be coming to get them. _'Okay, that was the last person I wanted to see!' _"Haley if he goes in that drawer he'll find the letters!"

Sighing out Haley leant against the brick wall behind the bench lifting her hands. "Brooke, I had no choice. I don't want him to find them any more than you."

Peyton sat up, holding her body up with her elbows as she watched the two girls argue. She could not help but laugh at how childish they were being as she shook her head. It made sense why they were upset; obviously if Lucas found the letters it would put a rift in their relationship. The drama was simply amusing to her. One day people would learn that being straightforward and honest was the best way to avoid all of this. "You guys just need to talk to him."

"That's going to be kinda hard to do if he reads a bunch of letters from me that say I love him!" Hazel eyes were full of worry, and her voice cracked and squeaked as she rushed the words out.

The blonde only laughed more as she watched her best friend freaking out about the Lucas situation. She knew that Brooke was not really angry with her; this was always how she reacted to the love drama in the brunette's life. It actually helped her stay calm about things in a weird way.

Rolling her eyes the singer joined back into the conversation, not understanding the way that Peyton helped out her best friend. She and Lucas were very different. "You know, I thought having a friend who knew and supported us would be helpful. So far I'm not so impressed." Glancing over she glared at the other woman sharing the bench with her who merely shrugged her shoulders.

"It's amusing, what can I say?"

Still scared about Lucas going through her things the brunette said "Not that!"

"Calm down sweetie, there is nothing we can do now but wait." Haley said with a soft smile in the direction of the frantic woman. It was the truth, he was probably already at her house reading through the letters if he'd found them.

Letting out an agitated sigh Brooke's shoulders dropped in disappointment, but the smile that the blonde wore earned one from her as she walked toward the other girls. "You're right." Without asking for any sort of permission the diva sat down on Haley's lap already feeling better as she felt the blonde wrap her arm around her toned stomach. Leaning against her warmth a smile replaced her worrisome frown; it seemed that she could always lift her spirits.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Okay girls, let's go." The cop said as she opened the gate to their jail cell in order to release them.

Brooke immediately jumped off of the blonde's lap as they all ran toward the exit, even if they had not been there for all too long, they were all very eager to get out. Haley and Peyton made their ways out first and just as the brunette reached the exit the female cop reached out putting her arm in front of the opening. "Not you Martha Stuart."

"What, why?" She questioned in a very angry shaking tone.

"Kid with the cash only paid for the other two." As she said this she closed the gate.

"Wait!" Brooke screamed out her voice raspy and cracking as she shouted out. _'Of course he wouldn't pay for me! God Lucas can be such an ass! We weren't even fucking dating!' _Crossing her arms she let out a loud breath as the other girls in the jail cell walked over to her looking her over. "I already have a girlfriend." She spat at them, which of course did not stop them from looking at her or wanting her.

Despite her anger she felt she probably deserved this treatment for sleeping with Chris Keller and falling for the other boy's best friend. That thought reminded her. _'If he is taking this so badly, he is probably not going to take the 'talk' with him so well.'_

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Peyton and Haley made their way out of the police station, the taller blonde's green eyes immediately landing on Lucas while the shorter of the two was busy looking back inside with worried brown. She was currently trying to figure out what the hell was going on with Brooke. She knew that he best friend was very upset about what had happened, but she had never seen him stoop so low. _"Well besides when he cheated on Brooke… but I'm kinda glad that happened…' _Her mind added selfishly.

"You guys alright?" He asked. The tutor was still preoccupied with looking in the door of the police station; she felt bad leaving the brunette in there all alone. Plus, she felt this need to protect her from the other girls in there.

"Yeah, um, Lucas, did you not pay for Brooke?" Haley asked pointing over her shoulder at the door as she looked up at her best friend very upset. She could not say that hearing about the brunette and Chris Keller had not hurt her too, and she had not had to see it like Lucas, but she still could not believe how he was acting.

"I paid for her; I just had them wait another ten minutes before they let her go." He said laughing and turning to start walking toward his car.

Staring confused she watched as Lucas and Peyton started to walk down the pathway, after a moment she realized that she was not walking with them and hurried to catch up.

"So, you're just screwin with her?" Peyton asked.

"You don't think she's screwed with me? " His voice was shaking in anger as he spoke and his speed increased. "Non-exclusive dating, the costume for the masquerade party, fantasy boy draft misunderstanding. Look I've done everything that she's asked me to do since she got back and what do I get? A front row seat to her and Keller in bed together!"

Haley felt a slight pang of guilt as he mentioned the costume mistake. That had never been in Brooke's intentions after all, she had done that just to be selfish and keep the attention of the brunette on herself. Despite her guilt she also felt a slight amount of pride for going after what she wanted, and now she had her.

"Well." The singer said as she turned to look back toward the building. Of course she wanted to sympathize with her best friend, but she knew a lot that he did not. "Luke! Wait, just stop okay!" She said reaching out holding onto his arm to put a stop to his ranting and storming away.

Lucas turned to look at his friend with a scowl on his face. He did not want to listen to reason; he just wanted to get out of there before the brunette made her way out of the police station.

"It's not like you don't have a right to be upset, but at least wait five minutes and talk to her and then give her a ride home." Haley said in an angry and scolding voice. She couldn't believe how unreasonable he was being. He had hurt Brooke in the past too.

"Can't do it, are you guys coming?" He asked pointing toward his car and further angering his best friend.

She sighed out angrily as she turned to Peyton in hopes that she could help in the situation, considering that she understood a little more than her thick-headed friend. "I gotta be at the studio right now, and I can't wait for her." Brown eyes were full of worry for the woman of her affections.

The taller blonde knew a lot of what was going on between the two of them, and in trying to ease Haley's worries she places a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiles. "It's okay. I'll wait for her. You need to talk to your friend anyhow."

"Okay, thank you." Haley said letting out a breath of relief even though her heart started to race at the thought of talking to Lucas about the situation. Glaring at the young man she walked by him very angrily heading toward the car. Peyton was right, they needed to talk.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on Brooke, Luke?" Haley questioned as they headed toward the studio, up until this point the drive had been one in complete silence. Mostly because both best friends were upset with each other.

"No, not really." He replied through a clenched jaw and grit teeth.

Letting out a loud sigh brown eyes glanced over to her friend. She hated seeing him in pain, but she also held little sympathy for him. He had his chance with the brunette and he had lost it. He was the one who ruined her trust in him and now she was having her chance with Brooke and he could very easily be the reason it did not work out.

The blonde cared a lot about what her best friend thought of her and if he hated her because of this it would tear her apart. The scariest part was that at this point she was almost ready to completely risk that in order to be close to the beautiful woman she loved. Last night holding her in her arms she had really understood how perfect it felt to be close to her, and Haley did not want to give that up. Not for Lucas. Nathan was a whole other story; he would be a little harder for her to tell.

Curious as to Haley's sudden loyalties to the cheer captain he asked. "What do you care anyway, you never really liked her."

"That's not true." She said a little too quickly.

"Sure it is. You told me she would be a bad influence on me. That she would hurt me. What happened to those views?" He sneered.

The tutor clenched and unclenched her fists as she tried to keep her heart from pounding so quickly and her anger to a minimal. He was obviously grasping for some pity from her and she was about out of it. "Yes, and you proved to be the one who hurt her Lucas. She gave you everything and you hurt her, not just with Peyton but with Nikki too."

Pausing Haley looked down at her hands making sure to think through her words before just spitting out what she wanted to say. She did not want to hurt him, just knock some sense into him.

"You cannot expect that she has to be with you because you decided you were ready and she was the one for you. There is always that chance that you are not what she wants, you are not the one for her."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

When Brooke arrived at her and Haley's apartment she hastily ran to their room looking underneath the bed. Finding the box she pulled it out and opened it to see all of the letters that she had written to Lucas. When she saw that they were all in the box and had not been touched she let out a soft sigh and smiled a dimpled smile. "Thank god."

The last thing that she needed was him reading the letters and it confusing the situation even more so than it already was. She knew what she wanted, she wanted Haley. She had no clue how they would deal with everyone else yet, she just knew that she loved her and had for some time.

"First things first."

Brooke took the box of letters in her hands and looked over them. Her mind wandering to the past and what she had, she really had loved Lucas. Thoughts of the future flooded her mind shortly after and a soft smile replaced the sadness as she realized how amazing it would be to start fresh with the blonde she loved.

She debated on if she should destroy the letters or keep them knowing that if she ever wanted to fix things between herself and Lucas this would be the only way. Hazel eyes ran along the name, Lucas Scott. Glancing us she looked at Haley's side of the bed and knew it was worth the risk.

Putting the box full of letters in the metal trash bin she grabbed the matches from one of her drawers and lit a few tossing them into the bin. The light from the fire reflecting in her beautiful eyes as they started to tear up. She did not know if they were tears of joy or tears of pain and fear, but she did not mind them. "Now, all that is left is talking to him."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: A little bit more Baley fun! Gosh I love this couple so much! As much as Deben. :p I hope that you can see the obvious progression that is happening for the two. And my obvious dedication as I have added two chapters possibly three if I add this one in just one night haha. It is fun to write though. Broke this episode in half to give y'all a taste since I have work and won't be able to finish the next half til much later tonight.

Please review! I haven't gotten many reviews for the last three chapters, though I have from Migs! :P which is awesome of course! I would still love some input from other people. If I don't get many reviews I think I will have to take a break from the story. Haha. Focus on my Sonny With a Chance Fics!

"peace out sucka's" :p

-Tracy Cook


	10. Talking Always Leads To Sex

Season Three Revised

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Authors Note:

Chapter 10

Talking Always Leads To Sex

Brooke nervously paced outside of Lucas's house, back and forth in front of his door as she tried to figure out what to tell him. Okay she knew what she needed to tell him, she just didn't know how or if she had the strength too. He was the first person to get her to see herself as more than just a slut or party girl. That meant a lot to her that he actually saw something special in her. He had been the first person she ever truly loved. So, yes she did still love and care about him, just not the same way that he loved her anymore. _'I guess that's what I should say?'_

Reaching up she knocked a shaky hand lightly against the door in order to announce herself. Not giving Lucas the chance to open it and slam it back in her face she opened it herself slipping into the room.

Lucas sighed as he saw Brooke enter his room, looking away from her.

"Hi… how are you?" She questioned very hesitantly and softly. When the young man does nothing in response to her question she continues into the room closing the door behind her. "Right, okay. I don't know what to say other than, I'm so sorry." Her raspy voice was barely audible and her hazel eyes held compassion and sympathy.

Standing abruptly he walked the rest of the distance between the two throwing up his hands in obvious agitation. "You have nothing to apologize for. We weren't together."

"Luke."

"I just didn't know non-exclusive meant hell, I'm gonna sleep with Chris Keller. Pretty skanky move Brooke." He was practically spitting the words spitefully at the brunette who stood there with wide eyes unable to get a word into the conversation.

Lucas seemed so angry with her, it made her feel guilty. Even though she knew that she shouldn't, even though his words were harsh. He had pretty much just called her a slut and she still felt bad about what she had done to him. Hazel eyes had started to fill with tears as she fidgeted under his angry gaze. "I am sorry." She stated with conviction before explaining her apology. "I am sorry that I did it and I am sorry that you had to see it. But you are looking at me right now like I am so much worse than you, and you were with Peyton while we were dating."

"I didn't sleep with Peyton!" He quickly added as if it would make things better.

"No, but you slept with Nikki." The memories still hurt Brooke, despite the fact that she was moving on and beyond happy with a certain blonde tutor. It still hurt. He had been her first love and her first heart break. It was not something she would ever truly be completely over.

Lucas merely shrugged his shoulders glaring at the brunette as he clenched his jaw. "I didn't have feelings for you then. I guess that's my answer."

"Well, did you ever think that maybe that's my answer too?" She asked in a barely audible voice. Hoping that somehow he had not heard her as she closed her hazel eyes and braced herself for an attack. Lucas and Nathan were not all that different when it came to how they handled their anger.

He stood there staring at her with confusion written across his face, he did not understand. "What do you mean?" As he questioned her words his voice shook angrily, all he could think about was all the shit he had gone through the last month or so and how she could have lead him on like that. "So, you've just been playing with my heart this whole time? You never even wanted me?"

"No!" The brunette yelled out frustrated. "Lucas, I care about you so much, and I did want to be with you…" Her voice trailed off and he started to swing his hands not knowing how to respond. She of course was feeling horrible for hurting him even more than she already had.

"Did want to be with me?"

"Yes." She squeaked.

"Did, as in past tense?"

Now growing upset with how oblivious he was being and his questions the beautiful girl raised her hands moving closer to him and saying it with a bit more volume as well as confidence. "Yes! Lucas, yes. I did want to be with you! But—" She paused unsure how to get the words out.

"What?" The blonde questioned through grit teeth staring deep into her eyes with his own. The look almost scared the shorter of the two.

"I fell in love with someone else." Her voice shook, but not because the statement was a lie. More or less it was because she was terrified about how Lucas would react. She hated herself for leading him on, and hurting him.

No longer able to control his anger or his tone of voice he shouted out. "Who the hell is it? Is it CHRIS?"

"No! Ew! Of course not Luke!"

"Who is he?"

"That isn't important." She tried to move him from worrying about who it was that she loved, she did not feel it was her place to tell him. After all despite how close that she was to Lucas, Haley and he were best friends.

"Yes it is! It's important to me! I swear if I find him I'll—" His voice was shaking as he started to pace the room kicking things and slamming his hand down on his wall and dresser.

"You'll what? Beat him up? Lucas, grow up. You are sounding more and more like Nathan every day." She said the last part with sarcasm.

"You're telling me to grow up?" His voice changed to one of disbelief as he broke down into hysterical laughter. "You're telling me too—" He laughed some more to Brooke's complete irritation. She felt he was making a complete mockery of her, and it hurt her. How could he be so cruel? _'It's my fault…' _The brunette internally reminded herself. "How about you grow up! You tell me to chase you, to prove it to you that I love you! Then you sleep with Chris Keller and fall in love with one of your other fuck buddies. And after all that I'm the immature one?"

"She isn't one of my fuck buddies!" Brooke shouted out, so upset that she could not control her words letting the fact that the one she loved was a girl slip. She just could not stand him talking about Haley that way, they had not even slept together.

"She?" He laughed even harder. "She? You left me for a girl? That's just rich."

Even though the young man was laughing she could hear the sarcasm and anger dripping from his words and flashing in front of his eyes was a lot of pain. "Lucas, I still want to be your friend. I do care about you." The brunette mumbled tears filling hazel eyes, she tried to hold them back but she could not longer. All she wanted was to get out of there, find Haley, and smile again.

"I'm sorry." He said his tone completely cold and serious. "I could never be friends with a manipulative liar like you."

"Fine." Brooke said tears now falling down her cheeks, she tried to hold them back and keep her voice even but it cracked from the intense emotions. It felt as if her heart were bursting. "I didn't expect you to be kind about this, but seeing you this way. It's even worse than I thought it would be."

"Good." Lucas said turning so that his back was facing her. Tears free-falling down the brunette's face she turned and quickly escaped the apartment.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Brooke was currently watching a Spanish soap opera where the girl and guy were yelling back and forth at each other, saying things she obviously could not understand. She did not need to know the words though. All that she cared was that they were fighting and crying much like what had just happened with Lucas. The brunette knew that she should be happy, she had Haley and that really did mean the world to her, but he was still very important to her and losing him tore her apart.

Along with this the young girl was also upset that she had let it slip that it was a girl that she had feelings for, because that was not her place.

Haley opened the door to their apartment and as brown eyes wandered to the loud television she could not help but laugh at what Brooke was watching. It was cute how the brunette dealt with her problems. She definitely had some unique qualities that drew the blonde to her. "What are you watching?"

"I don't know, but they seem sad." The cheer captain said with a shrug of her shoulders and a pout on her beautiful lips.

As she realized just how upset the woman of her affections was, the singer quickly changed her attitude from happy and playful to sympathetic and understanding. She was sympathetic not only for Brooke but also Lucas, she knew that he was going through a hard time and even if it was his fault she still cared for her best friend.

"Did you talk to Lucas?" She asked kneeling down kissing the brunette's forehead which earned her a nod the smallest of smiles. Haley hated seeing her so discouraged and she wondered what all they had conversed about. "What did you say?"

Before Brooke said anything the tutor removed her shoes and climbed onto the couch with her fitting her body to the diva's perfectly. As always she loved the way that their bodies melded together, as if they were made for each other. Also there was a warmth emanating from the two of them that was very comforting. Both girl's felt safe in each other's arms.

"Mmm." The brunette mumbled out as her smile widened as she felt the blonde hold onto her tightly. It was perfection. She no longer cared about anything that had happened today, but Haley wanted to know what happened. "What were we talking about?" She teased.

"You and Lucas's conversation." The singer said pulling away to look down at the beautiful girl she was holding, confused brown meeting playful hazel.

"Oh, right. Sorry got distracted by his sexy best friend getting all comfortable on top of me." Her smile changed from one of joy to one of deviation. When she smiled like this, Haley found it very hard to resist her desires for the other.

Smiling a bit playfully herself, a light blush on her cheeks she leant down giving her an Eskimo kiss which made Brooke scrunch up her nose in an adorable fashion. It was beyond cute to the blonde. _'I will definitely have to do that more often…' _She thought before asking "Is that so? And what could have been distracting about that?"

"Let me emphasize the word 'sexy' again." Brooke stated as she leant in even further their lips only inches apart. "With beautiful lips like that, how could you possibly expect me to remember what we were talking about?"

"Is this going to cause a communication rift in our relationship?" The tutor asked with a raise of a playful eyebrow.

"Mmm, only if frequent kissing is a bad things." The brunette stated as she lent in capturing sweet lips with her own in a short but very passionate kiss. It lasted only a few seconds but both girls could feel their hearts start to race at the contact of their lips and their bodies. Still, regardless of the lust that Haley found in hazel eyes when she pulled away, and the way that her body was begging for more, she knew that they needed to talk about Lucas. It was important.

Pulling away the blonde wore a serious look as she said "As much as I love kissing you. And God I love kissing you." She added with laughter earning some laughter from the diva as well. "We should talk about what happened."

Whining out in her deep and husky voice Brooke asked "do we have to?"

"Yes ma'am." Seeing the pout form on the brunette's lips she smiled. "Here's the deal, you tell me about the conversation and I'll give you more kisses."

"Ooh, I like this game." She responded biting down on her bottom lip as she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. All she wanted to do was kiss Haley all night long. _'Okay maybe that's not ALL I want to do.'_

"So, what happened?" The tutor questioned as she snuggled up against Brooke's chest getting comfortable there.

The contact again served to throw the brunette off of what she had been about to say, but she swallowed and relived the conversation feeling that dread fill her again. "Well, basically I told him that I wanted to be his friend and cared about him, but I was in love with someone else. He pretty much told me to fuck myself and kept asking who I loved."

"I'm so sorry Brooke." Haley said in a soft and caring tone, she felt really bad for the beautiful girl she loved. She knew how her best friend had been acting was unreasonable and downright mean. Looking up she asked in a quiet voice. "Did you tell him? Who, I mean?"

"No!" When the hurt flashed across brown eyes at how quickly she had said it she corrected herself. "I'm sorry, I do want him to know, I just wasn't ready. He would have hated you and me."

Smiling the blonde shook her head as the other woman tried to fix her mistake. "I was not mad, I am actually glad you didn't tell him. This is something I would rather us tell everyone together when we are ready."

"Um, well." Brooke started, stretching the word well in a worried voice. "You might be mad after I tell you this."

"What?"

"I kinda told him that I loved a girl." She said very quickly hoping that the blonde would not piece it together, but of course she easily did.

"What?" Haley's tone was mostly shock, not anger. She was terrified that he would piece it together before they had a chance to tell him, and she was scared to death what he could be capable of doing if he did find out. He always held such grudges. Hazel eyes had widened and a scared look had formed on the brunette's face. Quickly the singer said "I'm sorry Brooke, I just don't want him to figure it out on his own. That would devastate him and make us look even worse."

"I understand." Brooke stated matter-of factly as she looked down at the beautiful woman stroking her fingers through blonde locks. _'She is so beautiful.' _Haley had closed her eyes and was drifting into a very comfortable state.

Smiling softly and humming "happy sounds," the blonde snuggled closer to the brunette before whispering. "I've been thinking."

"Shocker." Brooke interjected teasingly which earned a soft slap to her abdomen.

"As I was saying before being rudely interrupted." Haley started again looking up at the diva with squinted brown eyes, earning a similar look in return from the other woman. "You have so much talent with your fashion line."

"Not anymore."

"Oh, so what they stole some of your designs. They didn't steal your talent. I'm sure you've got more." The tutor said with a confident tone. She wanted the brunette to start smiling again and have something to make her feel proud. She knew that she had not been all too supportive at the mall, but she was proud.

"A couple unfinished dresses." She said with a shrug.

"Well finish them! Listen, we'll um, we'll put together a website and we'll sell them ourselves."

This news immediately raised Brooke's spirits and made her forget about the conversation with Lucas that they had just been talking about. It meant a lot to her that Haley could always find a way to make her smile. "And you'd help me?" Her heart was racing at the thought.

"Yeah." She said with a smile and a soft laugh, honesty in her tone. "I'd help you, but first you have to help yourself missy."

"Mmm. I think I will." The brunette said a smirk forming on her face, dimples visible, which driving Haley insane with desire.

Not quite understanding where she was going with this, knowing that it was some sort of sexual innuendo, but not quite getting it she said "That-a-girl!" Encouragingly, hoping that she was not encouraging the very attractive woman to do anything she would regret.

Brooke's devious smile only spread across her face, to the point that the blonde was almost certain it would consume her entire face whole. "Help myself to some Haley James that is." She said, intentionally leaving off the 'Scott' it was not something she cared to acknowledge at the moment.

"Oh really?" Haley asked biting down on her bottom lip as the brunette moved closer to her lips hovering right in front of them.

"Yes, really." She said, her heated breath rushing against the blonde's lips causing her body to heat up and a need to literally ache between her legs. As she said the words, Brooke's perfect lips brushed against her own teasing her.

"But." The word alone caused the tutor to whimper loudly, how could the gorgeous brunette tease her so much and then say she had something else to do. "I have some dresses to make." She finished before rolling rather skillfully out of under the blonde leaving her there staring up at her with frustrated eyes.

"What the hell, Brooke?"

"It was your suggestion." She turned laughing as she started toward their room only turning back for a moment to remind Haley. "If you remember correctly I suggested making out and you wanted to talk about other things, but you made a promise and I will be getting some kissing in later, for now I have to get sewing." She said her voice heightening as she let out a proud little sound and smiled turning to head into their room.

Haley was left sitting on the couch feeling rather sexually frustrated and turned on, she had never experienced anything like that before. The way that Brooke talked to her and teased her, the way she touched her, the feel of her body, her lips against her own. All of it drove her to certain levels of want and desire she had only dreamt were possible. "Mm god. She is pure evil." The blonde groaned out.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Brooke had made some of the most amazing clothes for her fashion-line and Haley was really proud of her. She knew what it meant to the brunette to do this for herself, to feel that she could do anything for herself and change her name. Especially after what Lucas had said to her about her being a slut. She was still very upset with her best friend for saying that to the woman she loved, but also it worried her. She hoped that the woman had really changed and that she was not just going to be a sexual encounter.

Currently both girls were sitting in their living room on the ground in front of the couch talking about the success the day had brought; Haley was even wearing one of the girl's designs, which was of course on the house. Not that she hadn't offered to pay for it.

The diva had no desire to charge the tutor for the top, after all this meant that she got to see the sexy girl she longed for in one of her very sexy tops. It was a win-win for her. _'Although, I would MUCH rather see her in nothing at all… hm.'_

"Pretty great huh?" Brooke asked as she lifted one of the tops she had made looking it over with a smug grin on her face. The blonde was doing the same beside her.

"Yeah." She said with a soft smile. "Hey, I don't think you need the apostrophe in bros though, it's not really very grammatically correct." Haley said in a very serious tone, she was very turned off by bad grammar. Though, it seemed no matter how the diva spoke or what she did, she always found it attractive.

For a moment hazel eyes caught brown as Brooke reached out and grabbed ahold of her shirt, wearing a bright smile on her face as she laughed. The tutor had really made her day perfect; this was just the icing on the cake. _'She is so cute…' _"It's my fashion-line and I'm keeping the apostrophe!"

Haley raised her hands in defeat as she too wore a large smile and laughed with the other. "Okay. Well, good for you. You did it all yourself anyway."

"Not really, you got me there." The cheer captain said her smile falling just a bit, but remaining on her face. Very soft and sincere, as was her voice.

"Yeah, I kinda feel like a big fraud." She said feeling guilty for having been thinking about the boys and all of the drama most of the night. It was something she had told Brooke to get her mind off of and yet she herself could not stop. She did not want to lose her best friend, and even though she did want to get the divorce she didn't want to lose Nathan either. She loved them both so much.

"What? Why?" Brooke questioned in a shocked voice.

"Because I secretly spent the whole day thinking about the boys." She admitted looking away from the brunette's gaze, feeling very ashamed.

"Aw sweetie, that is okay. I thought about it too. It's hard." Pausing the diva looked away from the beautiful girl also feeling ashamed that Lucas had been on her mind for a lot of the day. She had been so happy spending time with Haley and kissing her as she pleased, playing pretend she supposed. They were not a couple yet, the blonde was married. Plus, she really hated that she could not still have Lucas in her life. It was a horrible feeling because he had meant so much to her. "I mean. I love my clothes, but there's an ache in my heart where Lucas used to be, and I don't think covering it up with a stylish and smartly priced sweat top is gonna make it go away."

Haley zipped up the sweat top she was wearing and smiled hoping to make the brunette smile and get out of her depressed mode. "It is stylish though."

Brooke grew disappointed as she watched the blonde zip up the sweat top covering up the cleavage that had once been showing. Suddenly a smirk grew on her lips. "Well, maybe the girl in the sweat top could make that ache go away…"

"Really now?" The singer questioned in a sarcastic voice, the last thing she was going to do was let the brunette tease her again.

"Yes, or at least transfer the ache to another, far more pleasurable area of my body." As she said this her voice dropped and grew huskier, her eyes darkening as she became extremely turned on. She wanted Haley so badly that it was starting to build up and literally hurt. She needed the blonde to give her a release, one that she only wanted from her.

The tutor blushed a bright red, the redness traveling all the way down her neck as the diva climbed on top of her never dropping her lust-filled stare. It was turning her on to such a degree she had never imagined possible. She tried to keep her composure and tease back, wanting to stay in semi-control. "And how can I do that?"

"Just be you." Brooke stated honestly which was actually a bit endearing to the woman she was currently straddling. "And take off that very stylish top you are wearing." As the brunette said this she unzipped the top revealing the once exposed cleavage.

"Mm. I think I can do that." She said shrugging it off of her shoulders leaving her only in a tank top, no bra. Her nipples hardened from the immense amount of desire she was feeling at the moment

The sight alone caused the brunette to feel wetness forming between her thighs. It seemed that everything that Haley did turned her on so much more than any guy ever had. If you would have asked her years ago if she were a lesbian she would have said hell no! She loved guys, but now that she had been even this far with the blonde she was not sure anymore. All that Brooke wanted was Haley.

Leaning in she crashed her lips to the tutors in a lip-bruising kiss, this eliciting a loud moan from the blonde as the diva started to grind her hips against the girl beneath her. Trying her hardest to gain some friction beneath their bodies where she needed it the most.

Everything felt so new to the tutor, she was blushing brightly as she felt manicured nails scratch over her stomach causing her to groan out. She had never been loud during sex with Nathan, but sex with Nathan had never felt like this. It had never felt so passionate, so connected, so filled with lust and love, and it had certainly never made her this wet. She knew that her panties were already soaked through and it would not be stopping anytime soon.

As those nails made their way up Haley's toned stomach both girls let out soft moans of enjoyment, Brooke because of what she was touching and the friction between their bodies mixed with the kissing, and the blonde had obvious reasons for her moaning as the brunette's fingers touched right under her exposed breasts.

The way that the skin felt against her own was practically electric with each stroke it sent shocks through her body. Also Brooke was now running her tongue along the singer's bottom lip begging for entrance which she was easily granted as tongues started in a passionate dance, both girls grinding against each other now.

Suddenly Haley's phone started to ring. She ignored it for a moment as the girl on top of her allowed her fingers to brush over her hardened nipple. "Oh god, Brooke." She said pulling away the contact had literally made her whole body shake. It had never been like this before. The phone had stopped ringing to both girls relief as Brooke continued to stroke the hardened nub with her fingers now moving her lips to the blonde's neck where she kissed it gently before biting down and sucking the skin between her lips.

There it was again, her phone ringing. She knew the tone too, it was Nathan, and as much as she did not want to answer it she knew that she had too. What if he was in trouble. "Brooke, it's Nathan."

"So, what. I'm having fun, answer it if you want." The playful brunette said as she continued down Haley's neck biting and sucking every once in a while, earning soft pleasurable sounds to escape her throat. The phones started to ring again and she growled out to Brooke's amusement as she reached over grabbing the phone and flipping it over.

"Yeah, Nathan?" She asked, still being distracted as the diva bit down on her collar bone and tweaked her nipple between her fingers. The tutor had to pull away from the phone a bit, close her eyes, and bite down on her bottom lip in order to stop herself from moaning out and giving it away to her husband.

"Hey Hales, I'm so sorry. I really need to see you, something happened."

He sounded worried, even like he had been crying, and despite her body telling her to stay with the woman she loved she knew that she had to help him. As hard as it was to respond as she felt Brooke suck gently on her nipple through her top she forced the words out. "I'll be there."

"Thanks, see you soon."

"Mmhmm." She half answered and half moaned out in response to the tongue that was now swirling around her nipple through her dampened shirt. Hanging up quickly she tried her hardest to ignore the aching in between her legs and need to be pleasured as she enjoyed the feeling of the tongue against her nipple for a moment longer.

"God, you are making this hard."

"Leaving before you even see the best thing I can do with my tongue."

Feeling a pang of jealousy Haley had to question it. "A lot of experience?" Her tone came out a bit sarcastic and accusing which she could tell hurt the brunette, but she quickly covered it with a smirk.

"Nope, you will be my first. But, it sounds like you have to go and help out the hubby. Have fun." She stood to her feet leaving a very flustered blonde singer sitting against the couch. "Oh, and you may want to change your shirt, I don't think Nate will appreciate that." Brooke stated with a wink, despite her jealousy and anger at the situation she decided it would be best to play it cool. After all it would keep her wanting more.

Looking down Haley blushed brightly as she saw the wet circle that had formed on the cloth around her nipple due to a certain brunette's lips and tongue. _'God how I wish she could show me what else she was good at doing with that tongue._

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Haley walked into Nathan's room smiling softly, ever intent to maybe talk about things and her true feelings. Yet, when she got in the room she knew that she could not mention anything about loving someone else, not with him looking so weak and sad. She wondered for a second how Brooke could be so strong to face Lucas, she could not do it.

"Thanks for calling me, what's wrong?"

Nathan looked down at his feet before looking back up at her with a smile on his face. "Your song is great Haley. Chris played it for me, it's a long story. But, it's great."

"Oh, okay." She said softly knowing that he hadn't called her over to compliment her on her music. Though it actually had made her smile and meant a lot to her, she knew something else was bothering the young man. After all this time she could read him.

"My mom left, for good, I think." He said looking up at her with sad blue eyes and a frown. He looked so defeated that it practically broke her heart; she could not bring herself to abandon him now as his mother had. Not that she would be abandoning him like her, she still wanted to be his friend, but she knew he would take it that way. "Oh, and apparently my dad's the mayor now so yeah today's really sucked ass."

"Oh Nathan, I'm so sorry." She said sitting beside him on the bed holding him in her arms.

They were now very close as he pulled back, and though she did not feel desire for him like she had for Brooke moments earlier, she did see it behind her eyes and she could not bring herself to hurt him further. So, instead of turning him down she gave in. She knew it was a stupid idea but she could not tell him, nor could she push him away as he lent in and kissed her. Even if she regretted it tomorrow, which she knew she would, she wanted to at least give him some way of happiness, even if it was for the last time.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: I have a few folks, more like one, asking when they are going to "do" it. Sex is a very important thing to Haley, despite it being something that Brooke does a lot in the series. The only person Haley ever sleeps with is Nathan in all 7 seasons I have watched and when season 8 comes out on DVD and I watch it I doubt that changes. Yes, she will sleep with Brooke in this story probably a lot throughout the rest of the series, but I do not have it planned out when it will happen.

As for now I feel it necessary to go with the series just a moment longer. Brooke and Lucas are no longer together despite her jealousy, which is a great step forward. But I thought it necessary that Haley and Nathan have one last tryst in the sheets before calling it off. Because if I continue and do season 4, I figured Jamie and the pregnancy would play a role in it. From here on out I will pretty much be changing everything. Or twisting things. But yeah.

Thank you all for reading and please review!

-Tracy Cook


	11. Problems Made Right

Season Three Revised

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Authors Note:

Chapter 11

Problems Made Right

Haley had been out all night and Brooke had no idea where she could be. Okay that was a lie; the brunette had every idea of where she could be, she was with Nathan. That thought was simply unsettling to her. She had avoided getting jealous when the blonde's husband had called and asked her to come over, because she had figured that it would be a good time for her to tell him that she no longer wanted to be with him. It was exciting to get to start a whole new relationship with the singer even if it meant the boys that they had loved hating them. Yet, Haley seemed to have other ideas seeing as it was almost ten in the morning and she was nowhere to be found.

Brooke and Nathan were very similar in ways, even more ways now than they used to be. And the brunette knew that if the woman she loved had told him that they would be ending their marriage for good the young man would have never been alright with it. There was no way that she told him.

Sleeping last night had not been easy for the diva. She was riddled with worry and anxiety; the same question had continued to repeat in her head. _'Am I going to lose her?'_ She had done a lot for this relationship to work out, she had done her part and told Lucas she was through and the blonde could not seem to do the same.

Deciding to worry her mind with something else she pulled her laptop onto her lap and opened it looking up the site for her clothes. Mouth had said it would go live at ten so it should be up and running and she was excited to see if anyone wanted her designs. Seeing there were thirteen orders already the excitement behind hazel eyes dulled. _'How the hell am I going to make thirteen—No sixteen, dresses!' _As Brooke clicked it again it moved up even further to nineteen orders and it had only been approximately thirty minutes since it opened.

"Oh god… no." The brunette whimpered out as she closed the laptop and hastily dialed the number for Mouth telling him to hurry over to fix the site. After calling her friend she tried to once again call Haley to no avail. She was growing insanely nervous and jealous.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Nathan had not been there when Haley had awoken in his bed, all that was there with her was a cell phone with over twenty missed calls from Brooke and her naked body wrapped up in the blanket that smelled of her husband. The scent mixed with her own regret practically made her sick to her stomach. _'How could I be so stupid?'_

She remembered the athlete last night after he had kissed her he had thanked her for being there for him, saying that all his life he had no one, and that since she had come in his life she was the only one who he could always count on to be there. It had been too much, she knew better. Now she knew so even more than she had the night before as she looked over Brooke's name in her cell phone. It was practically taunting her.

To make things even worse Dan had interrupted her as she was staring at her phone and teased her about how unimportant she was to Nathan. Basically she was feeling like shit right about now as she headed back to her and Brooke's apartment.

The worry that Haley was feeling bubble inside of her was practically suffocating her as she walked down the street. Her heart was pounding almost painfully against her ribs, and her mind was on overdrive. How was she going to explain this to Brooke? How was she going to explain this to Nathan? How could she have been so stupid to give in instead of just telling him the truth? She knew that she had made a huge mistake; all that she could do now was fix it.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Where were you last night?" Brooke questioned her voice deep and agitated as she carried the laptop into the kitchen area of their apartment setting it down on the island and looking across the island at the blonde who was sitting on one of the stools looking almost too guilty. It only fueled the diva's suspicions about what had happened the night before and this caused her heart to race and her body to heat up.

"Oh uh… well." Haley started quietly, not really wanting to explain what had happened.

"Well?" The brunette questioned quickly, hazel eyes looking her over.

Not knowing what to say, brown eyes looked away from prying hazel to her fingers as she fidgeted uncomfortably. Going over the words that she could say in her mind she tried to find the confidence to speak, when she had not spoken Brooke decided to interrupt her train of thought with the last words she wanted to hear.

"Were you at Nathan's place?"

Closing her eyes the blonde felt her heart leap at the question. "Yes." She said shamefully in a cracking voice as her eyes started to water.

The brunette had started to pace around the kitchen as she placed her manicured nails to her forehead in frustration and tried to think of a rational reason the woman she loved would have been at Nathan's house all night. The only thought that seemed rational was not the one she cared to ask. "Did you tell him about us?"

Groaning out Haley stood from the stool throwing her hands down on the countertop as she said loudly "No, Brooke! I didn't." Her voice softened and she turned away from the beautiful woman as she admitted what had really happened. "He told me that I was the only one who he could count on and he kissed me… and we—"

Even though Brooke did not need to hear the rest of the sentence because she already had filled in the blanks, she was still angered when Mouth made his way into the house. Yes, she wanted him to fix the site and her extra worries, but she also wanted the blonde to admit to what she had done. Leaving the sentence incomplete for whatever reason only added to her anxiety.

"To be continued." She stated before sending one last glare in the tutor's direction then looked toward Mouth. "Okay Mouth you didn't exactly break any speed records driving over here you know?"

Haley could tell that the brunette was taking her anger out on the innocent bystander as well as herself; it was something that the cheerleader often did. When she was upset with something she ignored it and focused on something else becoming angry with everyone around her. Honestly the blonde wished that Mouth had been just a little later so that they could have finished the conversation. She hated leaving problems unresolved.

"You called me seventeen minutes ago and I drive a bicycle Brooke."

"Well, I'm fresh out of metals." Her raspy voice was practically shaking with anger as she stated this. "Now, get over here because I need you to fix this stupid website."

"It was supposed to go live an hour ago" He said looking over the computer with confused eyes, everything appeared to be going just as they had planned. Perhaps even better than they had planned.

"Ohh it's live!" She said throwing up her hands as she started to pace the kitchen much as she had done moments before. The blonde assumed it was a nervous or angry habit of the other woman.

"So, what's the problem?" Mouth questioned.

"Well there are plenty of problems in this room." She spat glaring over at Haley with hazel eyes only earning a sigh from the blonde who was now looking away from her again. "But click on the orders." She finished pointing to the computer.

As Mouth did this a smile formed on his face. "Thirty-four orders? Brooke that's great!"

"Hold the enthusiasm, click it again."

"Make that thirty-six orders!"

"Brooke, thirty-six orders is incredible!" The singer interjected from the other side of the island, wearing both a shocked and excited look on her face. She was so proud that things were going well for Brooke.

"Haley! I can't make thirty-six dresses that fast, I can't make six dresses that fast!"

"Wait? What did you think was going to happen?" Haley questioned raising an eyebrow and catching hazel eyes with brown.

Obviously allowing the stress and anxiety of this situation to mingle with the other problems in her life, Brooke had no idea how to deal with it all. Her mind and heart had been working overtime lately, and everything was like an emotional roller-coaster. One moment things were going great and the next they were flying off the rails and crashing to the ground. "I don't know! I didn't think people were actually gonna order anything and if they did I figured they'd just order stuff I already made. Stupid idea?"

The brunette looked so vulnerable in that moment as she squinted her eyes and smiled nervously, it was almost cute how naïve she was. She always jumped into things without being prepared, unlike the singer who usually had things planned out. The only way that Haley could respond to the question was to laugh and shake her head in disbelief at the diva.

Any laughter that had been echoing through the kitchen was quickly silenced by the deathly serious tone that the brunette held as she spoke. "Not the most stupid idea of the night though."

The blonde sat there with her mouth shut, her lips a straight line and her jaw clenched tightly as she remembered what had happened the night before. She hated the way that Brooke shoved her mistake in her face, even if she was certain that she deserved it. It hurt. It hurt to think that she may have screwed everything they had been working toward up.

"Dude, it just jumped to forty-three!" Mouth said excitedly and completely oblivious to the battle that was going on around him. He was proud of the site he had made.

"I didn't ask you to come over here to showcase you're counting skills, I need you to make it stop!" She shouted out before pointing at Haley and continuing her rant. "And you missy I need to talk to!" With this Brooke made her way over to the blonde grabbing onto her arm and dragging her down the hallway to their room with little care to the fact that she was hurting her.

Once they were in their room and the door had been closed the brunette let go of her grip on the shorter woman who was rather grateful. Letting out a huff she glared up at Brooke with angry brown eyes. "Do you really think this is appropriate right now?"

"I really don't think I can wait till later Haley! I am so upset!" Even though she shouted it, she made sure to keep her voice a whisper.

Haley raised her arms in frustration as she said in a louder tone "Fine! Whatever, it's always on your terms anyway!"

"What do you mean by that?" Brooke asked her hazel eyes again starting to fill with tears. "Are you really trying to make me into a bad guy? I told Lucas I wanted to be with someone else, that someone being you! And what do you do? You go and sleep with Nathan!"

"I never said that I—" She started in a defensive tone, even though she knew that the brunette was right in her accusation.

"Did you?"

The tutor held her breath for a moment keeping her eyes locked to hazel in an intense and passionate stare, she could see the hurt dancing in their depths and it killed her. She knew that the only way to fix this would be if she was honest and they worked together. "Yes." She stated finally letting out the breath she had been holding.

A few tears now fell freely down the brunette's perfect skin as she shook her head in annoyance. "How could you? How could you do that Haley! Not just to me, but to Nathan too!" Her voice cracked and shook as she asked it, tears continuing to roll over her cheeks as she tried to wipe them away angrily. "I did so much for you! I told Lucas! And you get a phone call from him while WE are in the middle of making out and you run off to him and have sex with him! How could you?" Brooke growing frantic as she continued to swat away the tears she hated.

The shorter woman made her way toward the angry diva reaching up and grabbing ahold of her arms gently in order to stop her from swatting the tears from her face. She gently ran her fingers against the sensitive and wet skin of her arms as tears fell from her own eyes. "Please, stop crying. I'm sorry Brooke. He just looked so sad and he kept telling me he needed me and he kissed me, I didn't kiss him. I tried to pull away but I couldn't, I couldn't tell him. I'm not strong enough to break his heart."

"Haley! Don't you understand it's just going to hurt him more if you continue to drag it out like this? He thinks you and him are fixed now because you slept with him! That means a lot and no matter who you choose it will break their heart." As she said the ending of her statement her voice squeaked and tears again started to flow.

"Who I choose?"

"Yeah, you know me or him."

Haley shook her head as she moved Brooke's arms so that she could step between them and wrap the beautiful woman up in a warm embrace. Snuggling against her shoulder and trying her hardest to make her feel comfortable. "I already made my choice Brooke. I chose you. I love you."

"Then why is it so hard for you to tell him…?" She whispered into blonde locks as she kissed the top of the tutor's head.

Closing brown eyes she nuzzled against the crook of the brunette's neck letting out a sigh. She did not honestly know why it was so hard, she was so happy and content even now wrapped up in the thin arms of the woman she loved. "Wasn't it hard to tell Lucas?"

"Of course it was. He was the first person I ever loved… but you mean more to me than that, that is why it was easy. I know that I want to be with you."

"It's different." Haley said her voice uneven as tears again threatened her eyes. It was all too hard for her. She wished she could go back to simpler days when she was just hanging out with Lucas on the river court having fun. Then again she knew that she did not want to lose the brunette.

"How?"

"Lucas was your first love Brooke… but Nathan was my first everything. He was my first kiss, my first love, my first everything." The admittance from the tutor caused Brooke's heart to ache. She knew that it was true, Nathan would always be her first, but it was not until that moment that she had understood what it meant. It meant that she would always come in second, that this was harder for her, it must be so hard. "Not to mention I'm losing him and my best friend of seventeen years. It's scary."

"Yeah…" The brunette whispered as she started to stroke her fingers through blonde locks. "I see why it is harder for you… I just really want to be with you." She no longer felt the jealousy that she had prior to the conversation; in fact she was feeling a lot better now. They just needed to find a way to fix this problem.

Snuggling against the warm body of her love a small smile grew on the blonde's lips. She loved when Brooke played with her hair it made her feel so content. She could stand here until her legs gave out she was sure. "Do you think…"

"What is it sweetie?" The diva questioned pulling away and looking into large beautiful brown eyes.

"Could you tell him with me?" Haley knew that it was asking a lot of her, but she did not think that she could do it on her own. She needed Brooke there with her.

Worry flashed across hazel eyes as she spoke slowly and hesitantly. "If I tell him with you then he will know that we are together… so will Lucas, and all of Tree Hill."

"I know." She said laughing a bit at the obvious conclusion. That had been what the singer was wanting.

Brooke chewed on her bottom-lip as she contemplated if she were ready for that. She had a lot to deal with socially. It was practically social suicide after all. With how Rachel had been acting and the cheerleaders, the way that the school would react, it was terrifying. "Are you sure you are ready for that?"

Haley looked deeper into the beautiful eyes of the woman she wanted more than anything seeing the worry there she questioned. "Are you?"

Deciding to throw caution to the wind in order to have what she wanted a smile spread across her face which earned a matching one on the blonde's face. It was worth it to just see her smile. Dimples now showing she nodded. "Yes, I am ready. I want the world to know that I Brooke Davis have fallen head over heels for Haley James Scott."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Mmkay I hope to get everything on track now, with this episode. Nathin will be finding out in the next chapter, which will obviously change A LOT of the future seasons and episodes. Hopefully you guys will like the next few chapters should be all lovins, and the reactions of the Scott boys, and Peyton. There other friends etc. Should be fun. :) Wish their parents played a huge role but considering where they are they probably won't until I redo later seasons if you want me to continue that is.

I know that people are all disappointed with how Haley handled things, but I have done it before, and I know how hard it is to let go of that first love or hurt them. A lot of people do that… :/ With the woman she loves by her side she will be able to tell him though! So yeah, mending, anger, etc. to be expected along with Baley lovins in the next chapters.

Please review if you want me to keep goin. :p Oh and I have written over 300,000 words for this site! Yay me! (haha just felt like London Tipton)

-Tracy Cook


	12. The Truth Comes Out

Season Three Revised

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Authors Note:

Chapter 12

The Truth Comes Out

Peyton had asked Lucas to go and see her birth mother with her; she knew that despite her best friend finding interest in his best friend, this would still bother her. It worried her a little. The last thing she wanted was to get Brooke angry with her again, but didn't she deserve to be happy too? She could only hope that the brunette would understand now where she had come from.

"Did you know?" Lucas questioned the blonde girl who was driving. He assumed that if she knew about Brooke she would have caught on. Part of him assumed that the girl she loved was the woman in the car with him; they had always been very close. _'Wouldn't that just be the icing on the cake…'_

Playing stupid she looked to him with confused green eyes. "About?"

"Brooke." He did not need to say anything more than that. Peyton caught on looking back to the road she let out a breath and nodded. "It's not you is it?"

"What? Ew. No! Lucas how could you—wait? You don't know?" She finally said as she again looked to him halting her disgusted laughter as she asked the question. Honestly the blonde was shocked that her best friend had told Lucas, but only told him it was a girl.

"You do?" He asked, his voice shaking a little from obvious annoyance with the entire situation.

"Well… yeah…"

"Who is she Peyton? If it isn't you, who is she?" Lucas asked frantic, it seemed weird how terribly important it was too him. But, for some reason he just needed to know. The young man had been thinking it over ever since the woman he loved had let it slip and it was starting to drive him insane. The only plausible person was Peyton and it seemed that was the wrong person.

She felt bad for the boy she had always had feelings for, but she knew that it was not her place to tell her best friend's secret. Brooke would tell him when she was ready. "Lucas, she'll tell ya when she tells ya. Besides this trip is about me, jerk." She added reaching over to slap his arm as she watched the street and kept one hand on the wheel.

"Okay, okay! You're right, I'm sorry!" Lucas said laughing as well. He always felt better when he was around the blonde.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Do you really think that this should be our top priority Brooke?" Haley questioned as she looked into the living room where a few of their friends were busy sewing the designs for her website. For whatever reason when the brunette had told her she would go and tell Nathan with her she had assumed that they would be doing that right away. The last thing she wanted to do was think about it all day and build up her anxiety.

Brooke smiled at her, that smile that could melt her worries so easily, and shrugged her shoulders. "Of course this is our first priority; we have a time-limit. Nathan will be here all night. We'll just go talk to him after."

"I understand that but I really think we need to get this over with. I'm starting to feel sick."

"Hales you said he hasn't been answering his phone right?" The taller of the two asked as she placed a comforting hand on the woman she cared for. She could tell that her anxiety was practically eating her alive at this point. Hers was intense as well, but she was focused on making her dreams come true.

Haley nodded slowly trying to figure out what the question had to do with anything.

"Then, he is probably busy anyway! We'll talk to him tonight!" Pausing she lifted up one of the unfinished dresses handing it to the blonde. "For now, we have a certain girl's dreams to make a reality." She said this excited and her smile was so bright, dimples showing, that the other woman could only shake her head and agree. She wanted nothing more than for Brooke to be the happiest she could be.

Haley carried the dress over to the counter in their kitchen which had been turned into a work station, and she started to sew the piece. "That-a-girl!" The brunette said as she walked by slapping the blonde's ass with the ruler she had been carrying around.

"Ah!" Haley jumped before turning to glare at the diva.

Brooke was not fazed by the glare and simply winked back at the girl, sticking out her tongue. The singer rolled her brown eyes at the childishness, finding it adorable, as she again put herself to work on the dress.

As the blonde sewed she found that her pace had slowed considerably since talking about the talk with Nathan. It had been on her mind all day, but now that they had again talked about it and set a time it had really set in that it would be happening, and soon. The tutor felt the urge to back out of the arrangement as she thought about her husband's betrayed and hurt blue eyes. Her stomach flipped at this thought. Glancing over she watched as Brooke dictated their other friends and she smiled a bit knowing that she could do it as long as she was there.

Looking back down she tried to focus on the sewing still lost in her thoughts. "Move your ass Haley." The brunette stated as she walked behind the other woman looking over her shoulder, hazel eyes examining the progress, or lack thereof. "You aren't setting a very good example and I noticed you weren't paying much attention during my tutorial."

"I know how to sew Brooke." She stated with a glare over her shoulder.

Now both of them realized just how close they were to each other, even though the blonde was much shorter she was looking up at Brooke and it put their lips only inches apart. The singer's breath caught in her throat as did whatever she was going to say as she fell silent and stared deep into those hazel eyes. "Uh…"

"Yeah…" The brunette murmured her face flustered as hazel eyes glanced down to the perfect sweet lips she loved. Biting down on her own bottom lip she contemplated if she should kiss them.

Haley who was usually aware of her surroundings and always thinking rationally found that her brain had switched off. Well, not quite off but into a certain mode it had switched to a lot lately. The 'I want Brooke Davis' mode. Feeling many eyes in the room on her back pulled her out of her trance just as the brunette was leaning in, she looked away and coughed. "Um, you know. You seem a little edgy…"

Now Brooke was edgy. She had never been refused what she wanted and even though she was relieved the blonde pulled away as she glanced around at all of the staring people in their living room, it still hurt. "I'm just focused." She responded walking past her toward the door.

The tutor followed her as she walked away. The look of pain that had passed by in her hazel eyes not going by unnoticed, but she did not know what to do about it. She could not have kissed her in front of all their friends. "Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with our talk with Nathan—"

"No, I'm perfectly fine with that." She said a little too quickly. Relieved when she heard the door open. Glancing over she watched as Bevin walked into the apartment with four children. _'It just gets worse and worse!' _The diva's frown turned into a scowl.

"Bevin, you're late, and what are those?" Brooke asked as she looked down at the children surrounding the cheerleader.

Bevin held up the metal container she had been holding and smiled brightly. "Cookies!"

"Not those, those little people thing-y's!" The brunette growled out annoyed, Haley smiling apologetically for her friends actions.

"My brother Tommy, my sister Tara, and my nieces Jody and Kate."

As she finished explaining who the children were a certain redhead that Brooke hated made her way into the apartment and completely distracted her from the initial problem. Sure kids were not something she wanted to deal with, but she would deal with a hundred kids before having to deal with Rachel. "And, what the hell is she doing here?"

"I called her, you said to round up the squad." Bevin said wearing a smile still, completely oblivious to the problem.

"I didn't mean Rachel!" She shouted out before pointing at the redhead "You missed the tutorial."

Haley was watching the scene unfold, half expecting an all-out brawl. Yet, for some reason she found it amusing. Perhaps it was how sexy Brooke looked all heated up and angry it made her literally want to jump her then and there.

"I missed the tutorial." Bevin stated confused.

"I think I can wing it, these dresses look pretty simple." Rachel said wearing a smirk as she let herself into the apartment to the brunette's complete agitation. She was not going to allow her enemy to help her achieve her dreams. Not to mention she had just insulted her designs.

"Simple?" Brooke questioned squinting her hazel eyes at the other girl starting to move toward her obviously prepared to do whatever it took to get her out of her apartment.

Reaching up quickly Haley wrapped a hand around the upset brunette's arm holding her still and keeping her from doing anything that she would regret later. _'She probably wouldn't regret it…' _She thought earning a smile that she quickly erased as the taller girl turned her glare in her direction. "Uh, Brooke. It's actually a really good idea, we need all the help we can get."

For just a moment they stared into each other's eyes much like they had moments earlier. And although the brunette was still wearing a scowl across her face her eyes had softened considerably. The shorter of the two smiled as she saw this and ran her soothing fingers against the heated skin of Brooke's toned arm. Trying to calm the very upset woman.

As she turned to apologize to Rachel the tutor's words struck something in her and she formed an amazing plan. Seeing all of the kids looking up at her a smile formed across her face. "Haley, you're a genius." Kneeling down she spoke to the children in a sweet voice. "Hey kids, do you like to play dress up? I bet you do. This is tutorial girl, she's going to show you guys how to make dress up. Sound like fun?"

Haley grabbed ahold of the woman she loved almost too hard as she turned her around so that the rest of the people staring at them could not hear her. "Uh Brooke." She stated looking up at the taller woman "This doesn't seem terribly right…"

"You said it yourself, we need all of the help we can get!" Turning back around and ignoring the worried beautiful eyes she knelt down again pushing the kids toward the kitchen. "Here we go!"

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"As hot as it is to see you in so much control and an all-around bitch." Haley started as the brunette walked into the back room to see the other woman taking a break on the bed. She had gotten upset with the tutor for taking a break and now she was being teased for it. Normally Brooke would have been upset if anyone called her a bitch, aside from Peyton, but she realized she made an exception for this blonde as well.

"Ooh, someone's in a bad mood." She teased back her voice low and raspy, even coming off sounding a bit seductive.

The musician smirked and raised an eyebrow as she placed her hands on the other woman's hips pulling her closer and kissing her stomach which was eye-level with the sitting woman. "Maybe… but if I am it is your fault."

Brooke's smile widened even more so, her dimples showing as she glanced down at the blonde with innocent hazel eyes. At least as innocent as she could fake. "What could you ever mean?"

"I mean!" Pausing she smiled softly and caught hazel with brown. "You could give me a little attention." With this a small pout formed on her lips.

The brunette found it hard not to smile even more so as she witnessed Haley pouting up at her it was one of the cutest things she had ever witnessed. It made her want to do nothing more than kiss those perfect lips. Which apparently was exactly what the tutor wanted her to do according to her words.

Climbing on top of the blonde she straddled her hips and smirked "What kind of attention?"

"Oh you know. I just figured we could talk." She stated sarcastically, as she often did. It earned her a shake of the head from the woman who had now pushed her down on the bed. Both girls completely forgetting about their friends and Rachel out in the other room.

"I bet. Sadly I'm all talked out." Brooke's smirk was now very seductive and there was deviation shining behind hazel eyes as she moved their hips together earning a blush and a moan from Haley. "And you seem too distracted to talk." Laughing a deep and husky laugh the brunette moved to press her lips against the other woman's sweet and soft ones.

Begging for entrance, the brunette ran her wet tongue against the other woman's bottom lip, which she was granted as the tutor opened her mouth and let out a moan as their tongues came into contact. Now they were in a battle for dominance which the woman on bottom was losing for obvious reasons. Every time she tried to gain it the diva would pull her head back just enough to keep the control. Not that the blonde minded all too much.

Their bodies had both heated up and the clothes were becoming unecisary but neither pulled away to remove them. In fact Brooke only intensified the kiss as she grinded against Haley's body, the contact making them need more. Fingers were shoved into dark hair and nails into scalp as the musician dragged the brunette even closer to her lips trying to gain as much contact between the two of them as possible. The closer contact causing both girls to let out moans into the kiss.

Just as Brooke's manicured nails ran beneath the blonde's T-shirt and started to rake over her amazingly toned stomach a noise pulled them out of there kissing. Not so much a noise as laughing, and not just any laughing, it was Rachel. The electricity that Haley had felt when the nails ran against her skin was quickly replaced with a feeling of nausea.

The cheer captain jumped out of the bed hastily, turning to the laughing girl she stormed toward her. "Shut your slutty mouth! What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Watching the make out session. Not bad, not bad. But, Haley if you ever want to really enjoy yourself you should call me up."

"If you do not get out of OUR room this minute I swear to god I will pummel you to death!"

Rachel merely smirked not at all scared of the brunette, glancing over her shoulder she saw that the tutor had also climbed out of the bed and was standing there very protectively. She knew that she would step in if she started anything. "Fine. But Haley, the offer still stands." With a wink she turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

"Oh, I am going to kill that fucking slut!" Brooke growled out as she started out the door toward the other woman. Jealousy, anger, annoyance, and every other hateful emotion rushing through her body. Nothing would stop her. Nothing, except for a certain blonde who rushed in front of her holding onto her arms.

"Sweetie, don't do it. She isn't worth it." With a soft smile the diva felt her tense body relax the scowl still extremely prevalent on her features. "Don't let her words get to you, I'm yours." Leaning up she kissed her softly which earned a smile from the brunette.

"Haley, it isn't just that. She's going to tell everyone."

Hurt flashed across brown eyes and Brooke immediately caught her mistake. It was not that she did not want the others to know, she just did not want them to find out through Rachel. "Before we can tell them." She added.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Brooke questioned as the two girls stood in front of Nathan's house, they had just arrived and surprisingly the brunette was the one having second doubts. Haley had not assumed she would have to be convincing the other woman to tell her husband that they were going to be starting a relationship.

Sternly she looked into hazel eyes before sarcastically and a bit spitefully saying "Of course we don't, I'll just go stay married to Nathan and we can forget this ever happened."

"Oh. On second thought let's get this over with." The taller of the two said earning a nod from the tutor as she knocked on the door. Both of the girls were nervous about the conversation, hearts racing, bodies heated up. The young man had actually been important in both of their lives at one point.

Nathan arrived at the door and his blue eyes widened a bit in shock at seeing the two girls on his porch. It was not all too surprising to see Haley, but he had not seen much of Brooke as of late. Aside from her badgering him to forgive his wife at the mall. "Hey, what are you guys doin' here?"

"Can we come in Nate?" The diva questioned with pleading hazel eyes.

Sensing her worry he opened the door and allowed the troubled girls in, growing nervous about what it could be they needed. "Of course." Making their way into the living room they all took seats. The athlete again shocked when his wife sat beside Brooke and interlocked their fingers. "What's going on?" The words came out slow and hesitant, he knew it was not something he really wanted to understand.

"Um." Haley mumbled.

"Hales I think this one's for you." The brunette sitting beside her said encouraging her to explain to her husband. Trying to urge her on and sooth her by running her thumb along the skin of her hand.

Nervously brown eyes glanced between the two people she cared for most in this world, romantically at least, finally she glanced back to Nathan catching his eyes with her own. "I'm sorry Nathan… I do not want to continue leading you on. I think it would be best if we separated, I am in love with someone else."

"That someone else being Brooke Davis? The captain of the sluts at Tree Hill High!" Standing to his feet he lifted the table in front of the girls and flipped it, and though it never hit either of them they both cringed back in fear.

Having been hurt too many times and abandoned by everyone, including his mother and father, and Haley on multiple occasions now he was not so sympathetic. He would never hurt his wife or his friend, but right now he did not know what he was capable of. "She's just fuckin' using you Haley! She doesn't love you! You're just her next experiment, hell last week she was playing games with Luke!"

The words hurt Brooke, but she did not say anything to defend herself. She knew that she deserved the harshness. She even felt that she deserved worse.

Standing to her feet the tutor pulled the brunette woman up with her wrapping her protectively in her arms as she started to lead the way out of the house. "We'll talk to you when you are less angry Nate, I really am sorry." As they made their way out of the house, both having tears in their eyes, the last thing they heard was Nathan yelling out.

"I'll never be okay with this Haley!"

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Here is another dramatic story… it was kind of expected to be though. Our girls tell Nathan though so the happier romance should be happening soon. Oh and I will be going on to the next seasons more than likely. Been watching four and I have SOO many ideas, and then problems as well with how to end season 3 considering it ends with the limo and the re-marriage between Nate and Hales. :/ That will need to be completely changed… or at least someone else's marriage. Idk… Keith could live but that would change everything too. See how hard this is for me? Haha! Oh and some people may not be Peyton/Lucas fans and I am sorry…. It's kinda necessary for now at least. Oh and sorry this sucks. Haha. Today's not a good day.

Oh well, this one wasn't :p So enjoy!

-Tracy Cook


	13. Dealing With Our Truths

Season Three Revised

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 13

Dealing With Our Truths

Brooke could not be more excited about finally having the woman that she had loved for so long. They had taken some casualties along the way certainly, but as far as she was concerned each and every one of them was worth it. She had never smiled so much. Lately she felt no desire to party or make out with random guys, no desire to drink; her only desires were for the blonde she loved. All assortments of desires from love to lust, though Haley had made it clear that she was not yet ready to have sex and she refused to do so until her separation was finalized.

Biting down on her bottom lip she headed over to the couch where the tutor was sitting and watched her closely. Brooke had been so happy, yet Haley seemed completely distant ever since the talk with Nathan. This was something that the confident diva was not going to allow.

"Hey you." She said in a soft raspy voice as she crawled on top of the couch straddling the blonde, much like she had done many days prior. Leaning down she placed a gentle kiss on the tutor's forehead as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders pulling her closer to her body. Haley immediately responded to the hug slithering her arms around the diva's slim waist holding her in place against her.

"Mm… Hey." She smiled against her chest as she rested her head in the crook of her neck.

"Why so broody? You're starting to look like that best friend of yours." Brooke teased as she leant back, hazel meeting brown. She noticed the flash of pain in the other girl's eyes at the mention of Lucas and sighed. "It's going to be alright."

"They hate us Brooke… and honestly I don't blame them." She sighed looking away.

"They don't hate us Haley; they just need some time to process everything." The blonde's pout only seemed to intensify at this. Seeing her so sad nearly broke the diva's heart and she doubted her own words, but she knew someone had to be positive. "Hey none of that missy. How long have you and Lucas been best friends?"

"Practically all our lives." She mumbled.

"Right. Just like Peyton and I." Brooke stated with a soft smile as she moved one of her hands to trace her nails along the sensitive skin of the singer's neck. Her grin intensifying as she watched the other woman shiver. "And she forgave us because she is my best friend and she wants me to be happy, Lucas will want that for you."

"Peyton and me." She corrected with a teasing smile as the brunette slapped her shoulder playfully.

"Whatever smarty-pants. You knew what I meant."

"Yeah, I know." Haley said as she calmed her laughing at seeing those beautiful hazel eyes widen when she forced her knowledge on her. It was entertaining and actually had gotten her to laugh. She knew that she should be happy that she had everything that she had wanted for so long, she was happy. Still, she had always hoped to have her closest friends there to share it with her. "But things with Lucas are a little different don't you think?"

"How so?" Brooke questioned with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Hm. I don't know." She laughed before pulling the brunette closer to her and pressing her lips gently against hers. Hearing the woman on top of her catch her breath she could not help but smile into the kiss. _'Mm… I love shocking Brooke Davis.' _Despite how badly she wanted to continue the kiss the singer pulled away and whispered against her lips. "You didn't exactly steal the girl that Peyton was after now did you?"

"Oh that! True, that could be a predicament." She said laughing and pushing Haley down against the couch taking control of the situation as she often did, kissing her once more.

As much as the serious and cautious woman wanted to think on it more she could not deny how amazing it felt as Brooke slid her tongue between her lips and ground her hips against her own. Moaning out into the kiss she decided the worrying could wait.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Neither of them had really been ready to be seen by the boys that they had just turned down, neither of them wanted to face the harsh reality of their decisions yet. So, up until tonight they had been ignoring the entire world, even Peyton and just spending time together snuggled up and making out.

But, tonight they would be forced to go back into the real world and they would have to face their fears. There was a game tonight and they wouldn't miss it, or Brooke wouldn't allow them to miss it. Haley was perfectly fine missing it entirely.

Things were going as expected. Lucas and Nathan were both frustrated and too focusing on watching their ex-girlfriends as they cheered on the side-lines to do well on the court. Along with this they did not seem to be working together and were continuously starting fights with each other. Which the girls knew was their fault.

This was most frustrating for Brooke who continued to force a smile onto her face and pretend to cheer them on. Each kick becoming more aggressive as she watched Rachel's devious smirk, and the way that her cheering seemed to only cause the score to remain at a standstill. She knew that it would be hard on Haley to see the two of them so upset and she just wished that they would drop it already, but it would be a long time before this just disappeared.

Hazel eyes glanced to the woman at her side curiously, wondering how she was fairing with everything. What she saw made her heart skip a beat and a smirk to find its way onto her lips. _'Mm, Haley James Scott what are you thinking?'_

The blonde's brown eyes held a dark lust as they wandered over the fit cheerleader's body, following it as she moved. Watching the way that the muscles in her thighs tightened with each kick, the way that her uniform shirt rode up ever so slowly with each jump and she felt herself growing all the more distracted as she stared. Her mind should not be on such things but she could not seem to ignore the lustful thoughts. She wanted to feel every part of that exposed body, Brooke was so gorgeous.

As the tutor glanced up brown eyes met devious hazel and she realized that the brunette had realized she was staring at her lustfully. This brought an end to her stare as she looked away quickly blushing brightly and focusing on the cheer.

'_Yep, she is definitely thinking something naughty right now.' _ She thought triumphantly as she did a little dance for the tutor hoping to catch her attention.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"S.U.C.K. What does that spell? Ravens." Rachel said as they all made their way into the locker rooms discouraged about losing the game.

Brooke completely ignored what the redhead said and focused her attention on the beautiful girl sitting on the bench who had been checking her out during the game. The entire time she had been wondering what naughty thoughts could have possibly been going through the innocent girls mind. Smile was spread across the singer's face and she could not help but notice that she was the only happy one in the room.

Sitting down on the bench beside her the brunette started to untie her shoes as she looked over at Haley and stated. "Okay. I know you're new at this but the cheeriness stops when we lose." Smirking the blonde glanced over to the woman she loved and lust filled brown eyes met hazel. "And what's with these looks you keep giving me tutorgirl, I'd almost think you were checking me out."

"Mm, and if I was?"

"I would ask if you like what you see." Brooke questioned with a devious glint in her eyes and a dimpled grin on her face as she moved even closer to the other woman. Luckily most of the cheerleaders had cleared out, all except for Peyton who was laughing at them as she got dressed.

Now their lips were very close and both of them were seconds away from ripping each other's clothes off and going at it right there on the bench in front of their friend. It seemed that the sexual tension between the two of them had grown to an unbearable extreme not only for the diva. "I would say… I am so glad I joined the squad because I loved what I saw out there and I want to see more of that gorgeous body."

"Right here?" Brooke questioned breathing hotly against the tutor's lips earning a shiver from the other woman.

"Ew you guys, I think that's where I draw the line." Peyton piped in as she was now completely dressed and giving them a disgusted face.

"You have no say in this P. Sawyer so shut your mouth and let me enjoy this!" The seriousness in her voice only served to make her best friend laugh; it was adorable the way that the two girls were together. The way that Haley brought out a side of her friend that she had never really seen, the dedicated almost gross side of her.

"Wow. I guess ya told me." Peyton laughed as she sat down on the bench in front of them and watched as they both started to grow agitated with her. It was definitely enjoyable. "Hales is this really where you want your first time to be? I mean oh how romantic this sweaty locker room is!"

Haley pulled away as she heard this and realized that this was definitely not where she would want her first time with Brooke to be. She knew that it would be special no matter what, but a bed would be nice. "Uh…"

Brooke groaned out in annoyance her raspy voice cracking as she pouted. "Ohh… I was so close! God you are so dead to me P. Sawyer."

"She's right Brooke, I would much rather prefer you take me home to that apartment of ours where it can be just me and you putting that big bed of yours to good use." The blonde stated in an uncharacteristically sexual tone as she bit down on her bottom lip before grabbing hold of her bag, standing, and heading out of the locker room.

The cheer captain sat there with a look of shock on her face as her mouth fell open. _'What the hell just happened? Was that innocent tutorgirl? Why am I not moving!' _Glancing over confused brown eyes met playful green.

"I think you're rubbing off on her." Peyton laughed.

"Why, is being desperately horny contagious?" She questioned as she returned to her devious self, a smirk spreading across her face. Finally she was going to get the chance to get closer to Haley in a more intimate way and she was beyond excited. Her body was already reacting.

"Brooke!" Came the singer's voice from the hall outside of the locker room. She was obviously impatient and ready which only made the brunette's heart race.

"Nature calls." Brooke said as she stood up with a large smile across her face and excitement in her voice. Quickly she ran out of the dressing room toward the woman she loved.

Peyton shook her head and laughed. "Ew."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Another chapter! I hope that y'all like it! Isn't all too long but it is almost six in the morning and I added to my three other Baley fics first! So, sorry you guys! Have BIG plans for the next chapter that I am excited for! More DRAMA! So please review and encourage me to continue writing! Love you guys!

-Tracy Cook


	14. List of Firsts

Season Three Revised

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 14

List of Firsts

The car ride back to the apartment had been one filled with anticipation and excitement for both girls; also they were both oddly nervous. Brooke was nervous to actually have her chance to be with the blonde singer because she did not want her to think all that she cared about was sex. Not to mention she had some expectations she had to live up to. While Haley was more so nervous about her lack of experience and how many people the brunette had been with. Much like her first time with Nathan. Still, despite their nerves they were excited.

Now that they were back at the apartment they both sat in the diva's car uncomfortably. Hazel eyes were focused on the blonde whose brown eyes seemed to be focused on her hands. _'Is she having second thoughts? I don't want to push her… but god I want her.'_

Despite her arousal Brooke reached over and placed a comforting hand over the top of Haley's shaking ones, holding them in place and smiling gently at her. Eyes snapped up quickly and met hers; she could definitely see the nervousness behind them. Yet, she also felt that she could see something else behind them. Lust? Excitement? "Look we don't have to do this tonight, we can wait. I'm happy just spending time with—"

"I want to Brooke." She stated with conviction, surprising both of them to an extent. But it was the truth Haley had never wanted someone so much in her life. What happened in the locker room was still in her mind.

"Okay, if you are sure." The brunette responded in a low and raspy whisper. Never breaking eye contact with the woman that she loved.

"I want to Brooke." She reiterated her point which caused the cheer captain's smile to widen considerably. It stretched nearly ear to ear and appeared it would consume her any moment. It was beautiful, that dimpled smile was to the tutor one of her best _'and sexiest' _features.

Brooke did not waste another moment asking questions as she let out an excited squeal and opened her door quickly. She had never been so excited to have sex before. Usually it was just something that she did to have fun, when she was drunk, or in order to get some well-deserved attention that she never received from anyone else growing up. This time it would be special and she would actually care about the person she was with. It made her heart race and terrified her all at the same time.

As she reached the other side of the car and opened the door the brunette watched as Haley stepped out of the car laughing and shaking her head in disbelief. "And what exactly are you laughing at?"

"You." She replied bluntly with a smile on her face, brown eyes sparkling. It was beyond adorable to her how excited her girlfriend was about their first time. She did not assume that sex was usually such a big or important event in the other woman's life. From what she had heard it was not.

"Oh, and why is that?" Brooke teased as she feigned hurt feelings holding a hand to her chest and pouting.

Making her way toward the taller woman the tutor's innocent and playful smile quickly changed to a mischievous smirk. As she stood on her tip-toes she pressed her lips against the brunette's earlobe sucking it between her lips. Brooke's body immediately reacted beneath the lips and playful tongue running along the sensitive skin of her ear as she shivered and a low moan escaped her lips. "Mm…"

Haley pulled her lips back in order to whisper against the entranced woman's ear. Her voice came off lower and more lust filled than either of them had ever heard it. "Because it is so damned cute how excited you are. Now stop asking questions, put that excitement to use and kiss me already."

She did not need to be told twice. Just the sound of the blonde's deep and lust saturated voice mixed with the heated breath against her neck and ear was enough to make her want the shorter woman all the more. In a matter of seconds she crashed their lips together in a heated and passionate kiss. Both girls letting out muffled moans of enjoyment into each other's lips. It felt amazing as it always did when the brunette tasted those sweet full lips.

Hazel eyes widened as Brooke felt herself being pushed toward the door by the tutor, she would have never expected her to be the one taking control. Perhaps it was just the heat of the moment, but whatever it was it was definitely sexy to the diva that was usually in control sexually.

"Mm… God Haley." She moaned out between ragged breaths as she was pushed into the front door hard.

"Unlock the door." Haley breathed out against the swollen saliva coated lips that were still pressed against her own.

Confused the brunette tried to control her arousal for the other woman in order to look through her purse for their apartment key. She grew frustrated and impatient as she searched around in the bag. _'Apparently I'm not the only impatient one.' _A dimpled smirk crept onto her face as she momentarily forgot about the keys as she felt fingers teasing the waist band of her skirt. Closing her hazel eyes she tried to ignore the need to grab the tutor force her against the door and have her way with her then and there.

"Find those keys yet?" She whispered seductively against Brooke's shoulder before placing a hot kiss against the exposed skin she found there.

"Keys?" Her voice came out even deeper and huskier than usual. Honestly she had completely forgotten about the keys at this point. Coughing she opened her dark desire filled eyes and glanced back down to her purse spotting the keys and pulling them out quickly with a triumphant smile. "Sorry, got kind of distracted by something."

"Mm… what could that be?" Haley questioned as she dipped her fingers deeper beneath the brunette's waist band. Enjoying the silk skin she found there, everything about Brooke was perfect.

"Oh god." She groaned out as her body shook under the tutor's fingers. "I think you know very well what that could be!" Laughing huskily she finally managed to open the door, turning around with a smug smile she started to ask. "Now where were w—" Before she could finish what she was asking she felt soft familiar lips smashed against her own and felt and tasted a sweet tongue that ran along her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she of course granted as she let out a moan.

Haley pushed the woman she loved toward their bedroom as their tongues danced with one another, battling each other for dominance. Usually she would be very shy when it came to sexual things but over the time that had elapsed since their first kiss and how long the tension had been building up she found herself far more confident with Brooke. _'Doesn't seem like she's complaining…' _She thought as she smirked against the brunette's delicious lips.

The shorter of the two pushed the diva back onto the large bed they had been sharing, straddling her as she continued to kiss her passionately for a few more minutes before needed both air and clothes removed.

Putting some distance between their lips brown eyes opened partially to meet hooded hazel lust filled eyes, for a moment they simply stared. Captivated by the beauty of each other, the beauty of the moment. This would be their very first time together. Smiling the blonde pressed her forehead to Brooke's and breathed out against her lips. "You look so beautiful."

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you tutorgirl." She teased using the nickname she had given Haley back when they originally met. Even though she had stopped using it for the most part by now.

"If you say so." She said laughing nervously; compliments were very hard for her to take seriously because the tutor rarely saw herself as beautiful. As her laughter died down and desire filled her dark eyes once again, she started to tug on the cheer captain's top. "Mm… now I think it is about time you show me a little more of that beautiful body."

"Have I ever told you how sexy I find it when you take control?" Brooke questioned raising an eyebrow as she also raised her arms allowing Haley to remove her top. After the top was off the blonde reached up and removed her own top throwing them both across the room. "God, because I really do."

For the first time since they arrived home the singer found herself feeling self-conscious. As hazel eyes wandered her frame, over her bra-clad chest and down her stomach. Despite the desire in the brunette's eyes and the way that she was biting down on her bottom lip, Haley blushed and hoped that she liked what she saw. After what seemed like ages of the far more experienced woman staring over her body the blonde started to move around uncomfortably. "Brooke…?"

Shaken out of her inappropriate thoughts hazel eyes glanced up to meet insecure brown and a dimpled smirk spread across her face. It was adorable the way that she could seem so confident at one moment and then turn back into shy tutorgirl the next. "Sorry, I got distracted by that stunning body of yours."

This earned an even deeper shade of red to cover the blonde's cheeks and spread down her neck as an adorable smile crept onto her lips. "Thank you." She said in a hushed tone.

"Only one problem." She added mischievously as her manicured nails wandered along Haley's soft back. Each touch earning a shiver from the singer. How the woman on top reacted to her words was priceless.

Brown eyes widened in shock she tried to cover herself. "What? Am I not skinny enough, or—"

"You are not naked enough." Brooke stated with a smirk and a flick of the wrist as she unclipped the other woman's bra. Though she had never actually had sex with another woman, she had practice from being a woman herself. Reaching up further she gently grazed the silky skin with the tips of her fingers, smirk widening as she watched Haley's body reacting, before pushing the bra straps down her arms and removing the garment.

With each trail of her fingers she left Goosebumps behind. She loved being the reason that the innocent girl's body reacted, it was an accomplishment of sorts even if that was definitely not the only reason she was sleeping with her.

"Mm… Much, much better." Her voice came out deep and husky as she ran her tongue along her bottom lip before dragging it between her teeth as her eyes wandered over the other woman's exposed and perfect breasts.

Seeing that her nipples were already hard reminded her of their night skinny dipping, she again was curious if it was simply the chilly room or if it were something more. Brooke wanted to reach out and run her fingers against them but she had to do something else first. Arching her back she reached behind herself unclasping her own bra in order to pull it off and throw it across the room as she had done with Haley's only moments before.

It was now the blonde's turn to allow her eyes to wander over Brooke's beautiful and completely exposed breasts. Similar memories coming up as well as questions. Only instead of being patient and waiting for the right time to touch them, she allowed her fingers to hesitantly and cautiously trace their way over the toned abdomen of the cheerleader. _'Every single part of her is flawless… I mean wow…'_ She thought as she watched the brunette's body reacting to her touch, feeling proud. After all plenty of people had touched the more experienced of the two. _'I wonder if they made her react like this…?'_

Ignoring the jealousy that surfaced in her stomach Haley reminded herself that the past was the past and this was the present and the beginning of their future together. She had no reason to be jealous of the men in the past that had touched the beautiful body because from now on it would only be her touching Brooke.

Gently the tutor traced her shaking fingers around the diva's nipples catching her breath as she watched them harden beneath her touch. Brooke's body started to shake with each and every stroke as hazel eyes closed and she started to let out soft pleasurable hums to match her shivers.

Needing to feel more contact the brunette took back some control of the situation and placed her hands firmly on the singer's hips. Digging manicured nails gently into the soft skin she found there, pulling Haley's body exposed body closer to her own as she lifted her hips grinding her womanhood against her to the best of her ability. "Mm. Haley you have got to take that skirt off…" She whimpered, practically begging for more contact.

She had to practically stand up on the bed in order to remove her skirt and panties, which was embarrassing, but it was well worth it. Brooke removing her own skirt and panties left both girls clad in nothing as Haley returned to her previous position straddling the now completely naked woman. Though it was dark in the room, both of them had seen enough of the other to know that they liked what they saw.

As well as liking what she saw the brunette found herself loving what she felt as the tutor straddled her lower abdomen. When her womanhood came into contact with her skin it revealed just how wet the woman on top of her was. _'Jeezus… she is so wet… and it is all because of me… mmm… I wonder...' _

Leaning down Haley ran her tongue against the brunette's collarbone enjoying the way that it caused her to catch her breath. When she bit down on the bone Brooke could not hold back her moan as her nails again dug into the tutor's skin only this time she dragged them along her inner thighs. Growing more and more aroused as her clit throbbed with needed attention, but she would never rush this. "That feels so good Hales…"

The encouragement helped the slightly insecure woman in her endeavors as she allowed her mouth to wander further down, groaning out hotly against Brooke's skin each and every time she felt nails dig into her thighs pulling their bodies closer.

Finally she reached her destination as her wet tongue darted out circling the other woman's nipple. This was not something that Haley had ever done before but she assumed by the reactions that the diva was having with each circle of her tongue around the hardened nub that she was doing a good job. Sucking the nipple between her lips she savored everything about the moment. The taste, feel, how sexy Brooke's deep and raspy voice sounded moaning out her name. It was nothing like being with Nathan; it was so much more sensual and meaningful. Far more passionate than she ever thought sex could be.

"Mm… Haley…" She moaned out as her fingers made their way up the blonde's thighs. If she were thinking more clearly she would have worried about the red marks she had left on her skin, but neither of them were thinking clearly.

Brooke felt Haley's tongue stop moving against her nipple momentarily as she caught her breath as manicured fingers met her center. Smirking proudly to herself the brunette allowed her fingers to make their way between soaking folds in order to find the other's clit. Which she found easily. _'Thank god for Brooke-ing myself…' _

The tutor could no longer focus on what she had been doing as she started to move against those fingers with a need. It almost hurt how badly she needed to release. "Mmmh… More…"

"More?" Brooke mumbled teasingly as her fingers halted.

Lifting her head brown lustful eyes met hazel. "More. Please, Brooke. I need you right now."

Seeing the woman she had longed for and wanted for so long begging her to pleasure her seemed surreal. How could someone as amazing as Haley, as sweet as her, and innocent as her be asking this of her? However she had gotten so lucky did not matter in that moment though because all she wanted to do was to be the best she could for the other. Smirking she started to run her fingers against the sensitive nub in a circular motion, applying quite a bit of pressure.

Haley's entire body reacted as she shook and moaned out louder than before with each and every stroke. Amazing, that was how it felt to have Brooke touching her. It could be compared to a spark but it was so much more than that. Every part of her body inside and out, physical and emotional was entranced by the other woman.

Though not all that coordinated the tutor maneuvered her body in order to bend backward far enough to reach the brunette's womanhood. Running her fingers up her toned inner-thighs she allowed her fingers to travel to her center. What she found there made Haley instinctively pull her hand away out of shock.

"What is it?" Brooke asked looking offended.

Rubbing her fingers together she smiled and replied breathlessly. "Nothing bad, you're just so wet."

"I can't help it. You drive me crazy Haley James." She smiled deviously as she moved her fingers in order to stroke the other woman's dripping entrance. "Besides you seem a little wet yourself."

Again she felt her shyness return and a blush spread across her face as she looked away embarrassed. "Yeah…" She mumbled before moaning out softly at the contact with her entrance.

"I like it." Brooke added in a husky voice as she thrust her fingers deep inside of Haley who screamed out in pleasure thrusting her own fingers deep inside of Brooke. This contact alone almost enough to push them both over the edge. Neither of them had ever felt so connected with someone in their lives and they knew it would not take much before they reached their climax together.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Haley had awoken to a banging on the front door, startled she sat up in bed. She realized two things in that moment. First of all, she was naked. Second of all, someone was banging on the front door and Brooke had somehow miraculously slept through it while she had awoken. Usually as the cheer captain would put it, 'she slept like a dead person'.

The pounding stopped for a moment and brown eyes wandered to the woman she had just made love to hours prior. _'Maybe I wore her out?' _She thought with a smug smile forming on her lips. Was it all that wrong for Haley to be proud of something like that? How many people could honestly say they wore out Brooke Davis? Suddenly she jumped out of bed as the pounding sound came again and she was snapped from her inappropriate thoughts.

Quickly she threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top, it was too dark for her to see if they even belonged to her or not, and then she rushed toward the front door. The last thing that the tutor wanted was for the sound to wake up the beautiful girl sleeping. Opening the front door she found herself face to face with a very upset looking Nathan Scott.

"What the hell are you doing here this late, Nathan?" Haley whispered angrily.

"A husband can't come and visit his wife?" Nathan responded, his voice far louder and shaking with frustration. She wondered what he was so upset about.

Letting out a sigh the tutor looked away feeling ashamed by his words. Technically they were still married and she was feeling guilty about what had just happened between her and Brooke not too long ago. Not that she would take it back, because she would never do that. "Nathan, we talked about this."

"I know Haley; I'm not here to fix us." He stated coldly. "I'm here to ask you something."

"Okay…" She responded hesitantly.

"Were you on birth control the other night when we slept together?"

"Why would you even ask something like that?" Haley demanded, her voice no longer being kept soft. She had completely forgotten about the other woman sleeping when he asked her that. Maybe she was angrier with herself than him, because she knew that she had not used birth control.

"Just answer the question. Dan told me that you may have slept with me in order to trap me in this, whatever the fuck this is, and honestly I do not want to be a part of your life after what you told me the other day. So just answer the question."

"Nathan." Pausing she chewed on her bottom lip. "No I was not on birth control the other night when we slept together. But—"

"—What?" Came a deep raspy voice from behind them.

Turning brown eyes met the hazel eyes that belonged to the woman she had just made love to. The woman who was completely naked aside from the blanket she was wrapped up in. Her heart could have stopped as she saw betrayal in those eyes. "Brooke I—"

"What the fuck is this? God damn it Haley, why would you do something so inconsiderate as to trap me when you are obviously fucking Brooke! I never want to see you again!" With that he slammed the door.

"Nathan, I—" Once again the blonde was cut off as the door slammed. Sighing loudly she walked over to the brunette standing in front of the door to their bedroom wearing a devastated look. "Brooke, I'm not pregnant. I didn't mean for this to happen." Haley said softly as she wrapped her up in a warm embrace.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." Brooke responded softly, not believing her own words as much as she wanted them to be true.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Rawr! More Baley fun! Sex and drama! Which I know y'all will enjoy. Hope that you guys read and give me lots of reviews! :p Sorry for the lame sex-scene… I know it was not my best work but it is almost 7:00 in the morning here in good ol' Kansas and I am exhausted… Like really exhausted. :/ Anyhow, hope that y'all like the chapter anyhow! I did not re-read it due to my exhaustion so I am sorry if there are any grammar errors…

-Tracy Cook


	15. She's Not Pregnant

Season Three Revised

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Episode 15

She's Not Pregnant

For the last few days both of the women had been dancing around the pregnancy conversation, in fact, it seemed despite living together, they had both grown distanced and awkward around each other.

Brooke was consumed with thoughts of why Haley had slept with Nathan without protection, let alone at all, when she had feelings for her. Haley on the other hand was completely worried that everything that had happened between Nathan and her, would destroy her newfound relationship with the woman she had always loved. Things were tense between them to say the least.

Life did not always go as planned, Brooke knew that, but she knew that having a child was something that you could plan. She was not ready to have a child. She had cheerleading and her entire life ahead of her, so did Haley, with college and her singing career. Not to mention Brooke Davis was a notorious partier, and even if she no longer drank like she used to, kids plus parties equaled disaster, correct?

Regardless, she cared for Haley enough to attempt to work things out with her. In order to go about doing so, she knew that someone would have to rise above the awkwardness and start the conversation that they were both avoiding.

Letting out a worried breath of air, she started toward the couch where the blonde tutor was clumsily strumming on her acoustic guitar. Brooke noticed that Haley tended to do that whenever she had a lot on her mind. Taking a seat beside her, she forced a dimpled smile onto her face and crossed her hands over her legs, hazel eyes fixating on the other woman.

"So…" She muttered softly.

Haley took this as a hint that the brunette finally wanted to speak with her about what had happened the other night. Her heart started to race in her chest and pound loudly in her ears as she set her guitar against the couch. She crossed her legs and stared down at her feet, not contributing anything to the conversation. She had no idea what to say.

"Haley, I just don't understand." Brooke started. "Why wouldn't you use protection when you slept with Nathan?" She swallowed and tried to ignore the sick feeling of jealousy in the pit of her stomach at the thought of them sleeping together. "I don't know why the hell you would sleep with him at all after everything."

Haley's brown eyes filled with tears. "Brooke, I didn't do it to hurt you. I don't even know why I did it." She groaned out in frustration and fell back into the cushions of the sofa, closing her eyes to think over her words carefully.

"I guess I just wanted to see if I could make it work. It was less confusing than all of this, and I didn't want to hurt him. He told me that he was happy that he could always count on me and then he kissed me, and I just kind of let him. I didn't think at all. I guess you'd have to have been there to really understand." She attempted to explain.

"I for one am glad that I wasn't there." The diva responded with a disgusted look on her face, as she too fell back against the cushions, only with her face turned so that she could stare at the other woman.

Haley laughed and shook her head as she turned to meet hazel eyes, a playful smile forming on her lips. "You know what I mean!" She reached out to slap her and was surprised when her hand was caught mid-air and she was dragged into that warm body that she loved. Brooke held her tightly against herself, resting her head against the blonde's shoulder, kissing her neck gently which earned a soft sigh of approval from Haley.

"I do know what you mean." Brooke whispered. "I understand that you were caught up in the moment, I understand the feeling of not wanting to hurt someone." She admitted as she smiled gently, placing yet another kiss on her lover's neck. "But you do realize that if you were pregnant with Nathan's child it would complicate us. I don't know if we would make it through something like that."

Haley let out a groan as she again thought over how that would complicate things and how stupid she had been. It would make it so that Nathan would always be a part of their relationship, and that would hurt everyone, including him. "I know Brooke, god I am so stupid!"

"No, you're not; everyone makes stupid mistakes once in a while." The brunette said in a hushed voice as she rested her head against Haley's. "I'll be here no matter what, I promise."

"Good." She said with a laugh before looking down at her hand which was now linked with Brooke's. "Nathan actually thinks that I did this in order to trap him into something, can you believe that?"

"Did you?" Her voice came off more insecure and worried than she had hoped it would.

Haley grew serious as she heard the question from her girlfriend. _'Why would she ever think that I would do something like that?' _She did not understand why Brooke would think something like that, what reasoning would she possibly have to trap Nathan when she had never been happier in her entire life? "No, Brooke. You know that I love you, why would I want to keep him attached to us when this is supposed to be our new start together?"

"I know Hales, I'm just saying, if you didn't stop him that night, maybe somewhere on some level it was what you wanted." She hated how she sounded like a jealous and insecure girlfriend. She hated showing that side to anyone. The vulnerable scared little girl that she kept hidden from the world, but she was worried and she needed to know that the other woman was prepared to start a new life with her, and not holding onto the past.

"I only want you Brooke." Haley stated with such conviction and confidence that the brunette no longer felt inclined to worry, at least not about that. She was still terrified about one thing.

Brooke held her breath for a moment as she tried to find some way to ask the blonde the question that had been running through her mind for the last two days. After going over a few options in her head she finally decided to just ask it. "You're not pregnant, right?" Her lips trembled and her voice shook and cracked with anxiety.

"No, I am not Brooke. And you have nothing to worry about, I promise, I only want you." Turning her head she kissed the woman she loved on the forehead, which caused Brooke to flash her that trademark dimpled grin that she adored.

O

"It could have been anything Nathan, they live together." Lucas told his brother. He was more so trying to convince himself that nothing had happened, that Brooke being completely naked and wrapped up in a blanket did not have anything to do with her having sexual relations with his best friend, and his brother's wife.

"Luke, you know as well as I do that they are together! FYI when people are dating they sometimes have sex, besides, they share a room!" He practically shouted as he continued to pace the gym. He had gone there to blow off some steam.

Letting out a disgusted and frustrated sigh, Lucas placed his hand to his forehead and stared up at Nathan. "Well, that is my best friend who I have known since we were in diapers and the woman that I love we are talking about, so I'm sorry if I would rather think about it as an innocent encounter, FYI." He added sarcastically.

"Yeah, and that's my wife, but there was nothing innocent about it!" He shouted, throwing the ball hard against one of the gym walls. After it smacked against the concrete, silence filled the gym. "I love her Lucas, I love her and she is off having lesbian sex with that slut! Brooke is just going to play her and leave her after she gets bored, just like she does with everyone else!"

"Don't say that Nate, Brooke isn't like that anymore."

"Like hell she isn't! Was she not "kind of" dating you when she admitted she liked Haley in the first place!? Pretty slutty move if you ask me." Nathan's body was shaking due to the anger consuming him, he wanted to hit something, and he probably would if his brother kept provoking him and defending the woman who stole his wife.

"Look, it hurts me too. But, there is nothing we can do about it if they are in love with each other."

Nathan laughed humorlessly. "I think otherwise Luke." His voice was angry and it worried Lucas, the last thing that he wanted was the hurt man searching for revenge like his father. Placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder, he squeezed it gently and smiled softly, hoping that his brother would find peace elsewhere.

"Don't be like Dan Nate, you're better than that."

O

Brooke walked into the apartment to find that all of the lights in the dining room and living room were turned off, with only the light of meticulously placed candles to illuminate the area. They were scattered all about, and in the center of the living room was a table with a gorgeous meal set out and two glasses of red wine. The scent of the meal surrounded her and it smelt delicious.

She turned to look at Haley. "And what, may I ask, is all of this?"

"This—" Haley started, placing a hand on Brooke's back and leading her toward the table. "—Is my way of telling my wonderful girlfriend just how proud I am to call her mine."

"Mm… The sex was that good eh?" She teased in a husky and seductive tone of voice that almost made the tutor rethink where she sat the girl. After all, she could always lead her to the couch, climb on top of her, and pleasure her all night long.

"No." Haley responded with a laugh and a roll of her eyes as she seated Brooke at the table, taking a seat across from her and smiling brightly. This was supposed to be romantic and loving, not sexual.

Brooke gasped and she raised an eyebrow playfully, hazel eyes glimmering as they caught ahold of brown across the candlelit table. "Haley James! Are you saying that I wasn't the best you ever had?"

"I never said that." Haley teased in return as a blush covered her cheeks.

"Good."

Laughing, the blonde reached for her napkin, before unfolding it and placing it over her lap in preparation for eating the beautiful meal that she had cooked. She had made the meal to congratulate the clothing designer. She had actually gone through Brooke's mail and found something that had intrigued her, curiosity got the best of her and she had to read it.

"But, this is not about that, as amazing as it was. This is congratulations for something else."

"And what would that be?" She questioned with a devious smirk as she took a bite out of the food that Haley had cooked for her. It was of course delicious.

"Well." The blonde stretched the word, enjoying the way that Brooke grew so interested and impatient for her explanation, she was practically begging for her to continue with beautiful eager eyes. "I sort of went through your mail and a certain letter caught my eye and I just had to open it and see what it was."

Again Brooke raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, her smirk widening as she playfully teased the responsible girl. "Ooh, Haley James committing mail-fraud? And I thought you were supposed to be a good girl."

Haley scoffed. "Hey now, I am good!" She defended before laughing and taking another bite of her food. "Anyhow this certain letter was an invitation for my amazing girlfriend to be a part of something called 'Rogue Vogue'."

"Oh my god!" Brooke practically shouted as her eyes widened and her smile consumed her face. She dropped her fork and stood to her feet, letting out a loud squeak of excitement as she waved her hands around, before running over to Haley who was laughing amusedly at her reaction. She loved seeing Brooke so happy.

"Do you know what this means? This is a competition held in New York and my designs will be seen by all of the major Fashion labels!" Her voice was rushed and breathy. Haley nodded her head, smiling up at her. "Shut up!"

"Well, if you insist." She responded with sarcasm, teasing the other woman.

"I do insist! I insist that you shut up and put those lips to good use!" She said before straddling both the chair and Haley's thighs as she pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Both women let out loud moans into each other's lips as Brooke ground her hips against Haley's and pushed her tongue through her parted lips. Haley placed her hands on Brooke's hips, digging her nails into the skin as she pulled her body closer to her own, their tongues dancing and hearts racing.

After a few minutes of one of the most intense kisses Haley had ever partaken in, Brooke pulled back and smiled down at a very stunned and beautiful woman, who was now breathing much heavier than she had been prior to the kiss. Brown eyes were glazed over and nearly black with lust.

"Mm… Now I think I should thank you for this dinner." Her deep and raspy voice was overflowing with lust as she captured Haley's swollen saliva-coated lips in another kiss. This time it was short and sweet though, almost teasing.

"You do know that there are other ways to thank someone right?" She asked breathlessly, still in shock from being mauled by the woman of her affections. Honestly the blonde wanted Brooke to thank her sexually. She had an ache forming between her thighs and she needed release.

"Mmm, none so fun." She said before crashing their lips back together.

O

End Chapter

Authors note: Another addition! I hope that you all appreciate the drama! I love Jamie and I want him to exist sooo yeah he probably will. :) Anyhow I hope that you all love this addition as well as the chapters I added to my other Baley fics. Love this couple so much! Well, read and review please?

-Tracy Cook


	16. The Future Freaks Me Out

Season Three Revised

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Episode 16

The Future Freaks Me Out

When Brooke and Haley walked into the school today, they could both tell that something was different. The other students were looking at them oddly. Brooke had known that it would only be a matter of time before the entire school knew about them dating; hell Lucas, Peyton, Rachel, and Nathan all knew, and three out of four of them hated her at the current time. It would have been a miracle if it stayed a secret.

A multitude of feelings coursed through her body so quickly that she did not have a chance to really pick them apart. The first feeling was of course fear, fear that Rachel would get everything that she considered important, a fear that her popularity would diminish now that she was in a relationship with a girl. This feeling was followed by anger and the desire to hit anyone who looked at her girlfriend with a disgusted look on their face, and then there was realization.

Brooke glanced down at Haley, who looked more nervous than she felt, and she knew what she wanted, she knew what was most important to her.

It was insane.

There had always been an emptiness inside of Brooke Davis, a void that she often blamed on her parents. She attempted to fill that void with friends, parties, voices, alcohol, and cheerleading, but now she knew that she would give all of that up just to be with Haley.

She was confident that Haley was worth losing it all. That she would tell off anyone, and defend her relationship with the tutor, as many times as she needed, because she was proud to call Haley her girl. She was proud to say that she was in love with her.

Haley glanced around the hallway nervously. She was shaking and her heart was racing as she felt all of their eyes on her, it was almost like when she had come home from tour, only worse. They were now judging her for more reasons than simply hurting Nathan to follow her dreams. Now they were judging her for hurting Nathan and starting to date a woman, not only a woman, the head cheerleader. _'Oh god… I think I'm going to be sick.'_

Suddenly she felt a soft hand in her own and furrowed her brows looking down at it, it belonged to Brooke. Brooke Davis was proudly holding her hand in the hallway.

"Brooke." She whispered out, glancing up at the brunette. Haley was worried. She did not want to be the reason that Brooke lost everyone that she loved, she did not want to be the reason that she lost everything.

"Haley, I want them to know. I'm not ashamed of you." She said with a dimpled grin and a squeeze of the blonde's hand.

A blush covered her cheeks at the admittance and her heart leapt with pride of her own, she was proud that she was dating Brooke Davis, the captain of the cheerleading squad. But, more importantly she was happy that Brooke was proud to be dating her. She would have never guessed in a million years that this would happen.

"I get it Brooke, and I really appreciate it, but I don't want you to have to sacrifice everything that you love."

"I don't love any of that stuff Hales."

"Sure you do, I mean—"

"—I love you."

Haley found that she could not breathe. It was not something that she did not already know, but it all hit her at once. This was the same woman who went crazy last year at the cheerleading competition, because it was that important to her, this was the same girl who wanted to do anything in her power to sabotage Rachel, because she was attempting to steal her popularity and her boyfriend, and she was letting it all go. _'She's letting it all go because she loves me?' _

Cocking her head to the side, she tugged on the diva's hand. "But Brooke, you love all of those things, and it is so close to graduation. I don't want you to have to give all of that up for me."

"Well good, because I'm giving it all up for me." She smiled smugly.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Haley asked confused.

"It's simple really." Brooke stated with a shrug of her shoulders. "I would much rather hold my girlfriend's hand, and make out with her in the hallway than be popular." When she spoke about making out with Haley in the hallways she waggled her eyebrows and it caused the tutor to blush brightly. She was not usually one to do things like that, but she would make an exception for Brooke.

"I don't know about making out in the hallways, isn't that against the school policy?" Haley wondered, but found that she didn't care anymore as she was pressed up against a row of lockers by Brooke. Her perfect body pressed against her own and her lips hovering over hers.

"So what if it is?" She spoke in a devious and lustful tone of voice. Her heated breath rushing against the shorter girl's lips.

Haley shocked Brooke when she reached up and laced her fingers in her dark hair, dragging her face closer to her own and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Haley ran her tongue along Brooke's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she was granted when the brunette moaned out against her lips. "Mmm… god." She muttered before feeling Haley's tongue enter her mouth and start circling her own.

"What the hell is this!?" A familiar voice shouted, causing the girls to separate from each other.

It was Nathan and he was staring right at the two of them. His blue eyes hard and angry. "Seriously, Haley? You had some huge problem making out with me in the hallway and yet you will make out with this slut!?"

"Don't you dare call her that Nathan, she hasn't done anything to you." Haley's voice shook with anger as she took a step toward her husband.

Nathan laughed. "Like hell she hasn't! She stole you from me Haley! She seduced you and stole you away from me; I'd say that's a good reason to hate someone!"

"Even if that were the truth, it would still be my fault, not hers."

"Whose fault it is, is not even important! Damn it! I still love you Haley and she has you, so as far as I'm concerned I hate her! But—" He took a step closer to his wife. "—I don't hate you Haley. I still want to be with you." Nathan continued to move closer to her, and now the singer was backed against some lockers.

Brooke quickly moved between the two of them. "She doesn't want you Nathan."

"Go fuck yourself. She wants me. Now move out of the way." He shouted out, pushing Brooke out of the way, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground.

Haley's brown eyes widened as she quickly rushed to help Brooke to her feet, worried that he had hurt her. She knew that Nathan was just angry and that he was not trying to hurt anyone, but often times he did not understand his own strength.

"What do you think you are doing Nate!? You could have hurt her." Lucas said running up to the scene. Many other students were now standing around and staring at the group, and if they had not known prior to the argument and make out session, everyone knew that Haley and Brooke were together now.

"I'm fighting for my woman, something you know nothing about Luke."

Haley wrapped her arm protectively around Brooke's waist as she glared at her husband, tears filling her eyes. She had been so worried that the woman she loved had been injured. "Nathan, I love you, and I really do hope to be your friend someday, but I am with Brooke now. I want a divorce; I do not want you to fight for me. Please just let me go." With that she and Brooke made their way down the hallway.

Nathan was about to shout out to her, but Lucas stopped him. "You need to just let it go Nate."

"You know I can't do that. I love her, I need her."

"I know you love her, but you have to let her go." Lucas said, squeezing his brother's shoulder reassuringly. "Think about it this way. You know how Deb wants to get away from Dan so badly."

"Yeah, but I'm not Dan, I never did anything to hurt Haley."

"Maybe not, but do you really want her to be stuck in a relationship where she isn't truly happy? Do you want her to fake a life with you, only to keep you happy, Nate?"

"No, but—"

"—then let her go."

O

Haley was terrified to speak with the councilor about where she planned to go to college. Since she had found out that they would be discussing their futures with the councilor she had started having these terrible nightmares. Nightmares in which the councilor called her "Failey" instead of Haley, and told her that she was failing all of her classes and would not be able to attend Stanford, then she proceeded to tell her that she failed her marriage, and her friendship with Lucas.

She knew that it was only her guilt playing tricks on her mind, but the dreams really upset her. Brooke was there for her, of course, despite informing her that only nerds had nightmares about failing classes, but it did not help as much as she needed. She needed to know that Nathan and Lucas were going to be alright.

Haley held her files close to her chest, anxiously waiting for the older woman sitting across from her to speak.

"So, have you given any thought to which college you'd like to attend?" She asked.

Lifting her file she smiled nervously. "S-Stanford."

"That's a great school for you." The councilor said with a bright smile and an encouraging nod.

Haley let out a sigh of relief when the woman did not tell her that she was failing or would not make it into Stanford like she had in all of her dreams. _'Thank goodness…' _

"If I may ask, why so interested in attending Stanford?"

The tutor smiled. "Well, when I was little, my parents took us to California so that my sister could look at colleges, and Stanford was just one of the stops." Haley paused as she recalled the wonderful memory and how important it had always been to her, now she didn't know. "I was only eight, but I just fell in love. I had never seen anything like it growing up in Tree Hill. All of those different people in one place. I just thought to myself, this must be what the world is like. This is where I want to be. Ever since then, I just wanted to go there."

"Are you currently in a relationship?" The councilor asked.

Haley was thrown off by the abrupt change of subject, but she supposed that it was an important question. Relationships did affect what college you went to. "Yes, I am dating Brooke Davis."

"I see, and where does Brooke want to go to college?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to think about it. This was not something that Brooke ever talked about. She knew that she wanted to be a fashion designer, but she did not know where she wanted to live, or if she even wanted to attend college. A sickening feeling filled her stomach as she realized that they may have jumped into this relationship too quickly, without thinking things through.

"Um, I'm actually not sure."

O

"Sorry, why am I here again? I mean, not that I'm not grateful for the get out of jail free card, but what's the catch?" Brooke asked, crossing her arms and raising her brow at the councilor. She had been excited when she found out that she got to miss her class, that was until she found out it was simply to talk about college.

The truth was, college terrified Brooke.

She was terrified that it would take Haley away from her now that she finally got her; she was terrified that she would not amount to anything like her parents had always said. If she could have her way, she would stay in high school forever.

"You are here so that I can help you decide which college is best for you."

"But, college is like a million years away." Brooke said with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders.

"It is a lot sooner than you think. What sort of things are you interested in, Brooke?"

She thought about it for a moment. "I guess fashion design. I mean I have my own label already, and I would really love to advance it."

"So, you're interested in being a fashion designer then?" The councilor asked, taking a few notes.

"Yeah, but, I'm interested in a lot of things."

"Such as?"

"I'm student council president, captain of the cheerleaders, girlfriend of Haley James."

"And, what are your plans after high school?"

Brooke looked confused by the question, it seemed random. "Well, after high school, I have cheer practice."

"No, I mean, after high school is over, after you graduate." She reiterated.

This was the question that the diva had been dreading. She felt her stomach flip and took a breath to calm herself. "I guess, I will do whatever my parents feel like paying for. They are never around, but their money is nice, so I'll just let them choose."

"Your parents aren't around much?"

"No, but that is not unusual for Tree Hill. We should have milk cartons with missing parents on them." Brooke stated humorlessly.

"It must be difficult being alone."

She quickly dismissed the idea. She missed her parents on occasion, yes, but there was no way that she was ever alone. "I'm not alone. I hate being alone. I have my squad, my friends, my Peyton, my Haley."

The councilor looked her over and sighed. "Is that why you are afraid of college? Because you do not want to lose all of that?"

"It just freaks me out, okay? I like high school, I'm good at high school, you know? I know who my friends are, who my enemy is, who I love, I've got this place down." Brooke's hazel eyes threatened to fill with tears as she thought about losing it all. Losing Tree Hill, her home, her friends, her comfort zone, and most importantly losing Haley, she could not stand losing Haley.

"The truth is I don't really like to think about college, 'cause that means high school is over. After graduation, everyone will probably go play basketball, or sing, or start record labels, and I'll have to start all over. Alone. I'm sure I'll be fine, but like I said, I don't like to think about it."

"You don't think that Haley would make a compromise with her dreams in order to make things work with you?"

"I think that she would." Brooke whispered out. After everything that happened with Nathan, how Haley had lost him because she followed her dreams, she knew that Haley would pretty much give up any dream not to ruin their relationship. Brooke loved her too much to let her sacrifice anything to make her happy though.

"But, I wouldn't let her."

O

Haley followed Rachel as she showed the cheerleaders the new routine, but she was starting to get worried. Even though Brooke was often late to practice, she rarely missed an entire hour, and Rachel had a way of manipulating things so that she could steal everything that Brooke loved. She had a feeling that she should not have listened to the redhead and she should have instead found her girlfriend, but she had texted her asking where she was. She never got a response.

Brooke walked up to her squad with a scowl on her face and her hands on her hips. "Whoa! Stop, halt, cut!" She shouted, running to the stereo and turning off the music, putting an end to their routine. "Why is everybody here early?"

That feeling of nausea only got worse as she heard the beautiful brunette ask why they were there early, this was definitely some plot of Rachel's, and she had fallen right into it. Brooke was going to be very upset with her.

"Early? You're like an hour late." Bevin said with a laugh.

"I don't think so, unlike you, I've never thought there was a 13 o clock!"

Haley took a step closer to her girlfriend and spoke to her in a calm and reassuring tone of voice, hoping to ease the worried woman. "Brooke, Rachel said that you wanted us here an hour early."

"And where did you two think that I was this whole time?" Brooke asked, glaring at Peyton and Haley.

"Late as usual." Peyton said.

Haley turned to glare at the blonde who was laughing, she thoroughly enjoyed the drama of it all, but she didn't have to go home with Brooke after this. It was going to be horrible. Haley moved toward Brooke and reached out for her hand, holding onto it. "I texted you Brooke, but you didn't respond, god I am so stupid. I knew that I shouldn't have trusted Rachel."

"You're right, you shouldn't have." Brooke grumbled with a pout. It would have been adorable if it were not aimed at her.

Haley felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and she turned to see that it belonged to Rachel who was smirking at Brooke. "Don't worry your pretty little head Brooke, Haley here was in good hands."

The blonde's face contorted in disgust and she shrugged Rachel's arm off of her shoulders, moving away from her.

"Get your nasty hands off of my girlfriend." Brooke spoke in a deep monotone voice, her hazel eyes dark and full of hatred. She looked as though she would strangle Rachel on the spot any minute now.

"Chill out Brooke, I don't need her; I already got your man." Brooke's muscles tensed and her jaw tightened. Haley moved beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist attempting to calm her, it helped a lot "Look, we have Classics coming up and we don't have a routine, so I just figured since Mouth helped you out last year, we could maybe come up with one and surprise you, so, surprise!"

"The only way I'd be surprised right now, is if you were actually wearing underwear." Brooke squinted her eyes at Rachel and held Haley's body close to her own. Protectively.

Haley laughed at the comment.

"Guess no surprises then." Rachel said with a shrug of her shoulders and a smirk.

"Okay, I am the captain of this squad and it is my job to come up with a routine for the tournament."

"But the tournament is the same weekend as Rogue Vogue; you'll be in New York City." Rachel pointed out, wearing an all knowing grin. Suddenly it all made sense. She had been surprised when she found out that Rachel had actually been the one that sent in her designs to Rogue Vogue. She had thought that the other woman was finally turning over a new leaf, that maybe she wanted to make peace now that she could have Lucas, but that was not the case at all.

'_Of course that wasn't the case… this is Rachel that we are talking about…' _

Haley looked from Brooke to Rachel, her lips parted and her eyes full of emotions. She did not know what to expect next.

"That's why you submitted my designs." Her was soft and cracked.

"Surprise."

Brooke threw up her hands and turned away from Haley's embrace, storming away from the cheerleaders, with her girlfriend trailing closely behind her.

O

Brooke was lying on the couch with Haley wrapped in her arms. She had been upset with the blonde for listening to Rachel at first, but she could never stay angry with her, especially since when she checked her phone she did have quite a few messages from her, wondering where she was.

She was still frustrated with the situation though.

When she had found out that she got accepted into Rogue Vogue she had been so excited, she felt worthy of something, finally, and now that was being threatened. Brooke stroked her fingers through long hair as she stared up at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Haley wondered aloud.

"How I wish there was a way for me to have everything. I want Rogue Vogue, I want to go to the Classics, and I want to make sure that I keep you in my life." The first two, the tutor had been expecting, but the last one confused her.

'_What does she mean; she wants to keep me in her life? Why wouldn't I stay in her life?' _"Well, disregarding the last thing that you want for a moment, I think that I have a solution for the first two."

Brooke pouted and looked down into brown eyes. "And what is that?"

"You could always do them both."

"And how am I supposed to do that? There is no way."

"Brooke, they are on two separate days, we can find a way to get you to Rogue Vogue and then still get to the Classics in time. Trust me on this one, I am tutorgirl after all." She teased, using the name that the brunette had given to her a long time ago. It was almost a term of endearment now.

Haley watched as hazel eyes widened and shimmered with hope, she loved knowing that she had been the one to return that hope to her, to return that gorgeous smile to her face. "You're a genius, I can totally do both! Then I can shove it in Rachel's face!" Brooke exclaimed, causing Haley to laugh and shake her head. She was far too worried about what the redhead thought, in her opinion, but she was relieved to see her happy again.

Pressing her lips just below Brooke's ear she spoke softly. "Now, why are you worried about keeping me in your life? You know I'm not going anywhere."

Brooke smiled and nodded her head. "I know, it's just, all this college talk I guess."

"Yeah, that got me thinking as well." Haley let out a soft sigh as she traced her fingers along the other woman's perfect collarbone, watching as she shivered. It made her smile. "What are your plans for college Brooke?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know, I guess if this Rogue Vogue thing works out for me, then I would have my own fashion label in New York City—"

"—Oh." Haley breathed out softly, feeling her chest tighten painfully.

"What is it? Is that a bad plan?" She questioned her naturally raspy voice cracking as she stared down at her girlfriend with worried hazel eyes. "I don't really know what I am doing, and I just thought it would be a good idea if I was trying—"

"—It's not that Brooke. It's an amazing idea. It's just; I want to go to Stanford."

"They don't have one of those in New York City?"

Haley laughed at her girlfriend's ignorance, finding it as adorable as always. It should have bothered her that they were so different, but it only seemed to make her love Brooke Davis more. "No Brooke, Stanford…" Her voice trailed off as she looked down at her hand. "Stanford is in California."

"So, pretty much across the world, great!" Brooke groaned out.

"Across the Country." Haley corrected.

"Yeah, but pretty much across the world."

The tutor thought about it for a moment and realized that Brooke's words were true, it was pretty much across the world, at least when it came to their relationship. It would be difficult to visit and it would be hard to keep a relationship going with the distance, but she was willing to figure out a compromise. She wanted to be with Brooke more than she had ever wanted anything.

"Look, Brooke, I know that it seems implausible now, but I promise you we will figure something out. No matter what happens, I want to be with you."

"Haley, I don't want to make you sacrifice your dreams to be with me."

"I do not plan to sacrifice my dreams, but I am sure that we can find a compromise that would work for both of us. College is not for some time still, Brooke, we will figure something out." Haley said, sitting up a little so that she was looking down at her girlfriend and smiling. Brooke still looked apprehensive.

"But—"

Haley cut her sentence off with a soft kiss on the lips.

"No buts, we will figure something out. I don't want to lose you. I love you Brooke Davis."

"Mm… I love you too, Haley James." She smirked and leant up recapturing those soft lips with her own in a passionate kiss, tangling her hands in blonde hair she dragged Haley's body down on top of hers and lifted her hips to get more contact. Both girls moaned out as their centers connected and they kissed each other feverishly.

O

End Chapter

Authors note: I hope that you all love this chapter, and please do read and review? It means the world to me when I get feedback. Also, I apologize for slacking on my Baley fics for so long. Really obsessed with Faberry lately, but I went back and started to add to all of my fics as I re-watch One Tree Hill. (I miss it so much.)

Please do tell me what y'all think!

Thank you for taking the time to read this!

-Tracy Cook


	17. I Loath New York

Season Three Revised

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Episode 17

I Loath New York

Brooke tapped her fingers against the steering wheel of the rental car, staring out at the scenery. She had decided to take her girlfriend's advice and to attend both Rogue Vogue as well as the Classics cheerleading competition, so that was exactly what she was doing.

Haley had of course wanted to go with her in order to support her, and Peyton had wanted to join them as well, surprisingly. Brooke was actually really excited to spend time with the both of them. She was not sure that her friendship with Peyton could ever be the same as it was when they were children, people drifted and things had gotten between the two of them, but she still did hope to have a decent friendship with her.

It was not that she had not been friends with her for a while now, because she had. But, since Haley had returned home she felt like she had to constantly take sides, and this was the first time they would all be doing something together.

"Ready to talk about it yet?" Brooke asked, glancing over at Peyton as she played with the volume of the music.

"I'm dealin' with Ellie's death the way she woulda wanted me too, by really livin' life. And what better way than road trippin' to New York, in this sweet ride, and then hopping on a plane nine hours later and flying to Charlotte?" She asked with a smile as she finally found the right volume for the music. Resting her elbow against the window she shrugged her shoulders. "Ellie would have loved it."

"And Rachel is gonna hate it, win-win." Brooke said with a smug grin. She knew that she should really drop her hatred toward the redhead, but even if she were over the way that she had stolen everything from her, she was not over the way that she had set her up for failure. She wanted nothing more than to show her that she was capable of doing both.

Glancing up into the rearview mirror she caught sight of Haley who had her head buried in a map. "Are we on schedule navigation girl?" Brooke teased, using the nickname that she had designated to her before they left Tree Hill. She had informed her girlfriend that she was a nerd and that meant she would be reading the map.

Haley sat up, and the cheer captain turned to look at her.

"Well, yeah." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. They were actually ahead of schedule, but Haley was a little upset. They had said that Peyton would move to the backseat and she would get to sit up front, but Peyton had yet to move. She let it slide because she knew that they were still mending their friendship, and she was still mending her friendship with Peyton, but she wanted to sit up front with the woman she loved. "I would be better if I was sitting up there with my girlfriend."

Brooke flashed her a dimpled smirk as she deflected the comment. "Well, I could always join you back there, but I don't think Peyton would wanna listen to that."

"Oh gross." Peyton muttered out as Brooke and Haley laughed. Neither of them had been particularly shy about their relationship around the blonde. Honestly, she did not mind all too much. It was not something that she wanted to watch, but she was happy that they were happy.

"So, Haley James, what are you more excited about? Fashion show, or the cheerleading competition?" Brooke asked, trying to distract from the earlier conversation. As much as she would love for Haley to sit up front with her, she knew that Peyton loved sitting up front and choosing the music. Plus, her and Haley would have all weekend together in their hotel rooms.

The tutor traced her fingers down Brooke's arm as she wore a teasing and suggestive grin. "Actually, neither."

"Way to be a supportive girlfriend." She scoffed playfully.

Haley laughed a little, shaking her head at the other woman as she continued to trace patterns along her shoulder. "I am plenty supportive, thank you very much. I just meant that I am most excited to spend some alone time with my girlfriend in our hotel room."

Peyton groaned out in disgust at the suggestive comment and threw her head back, hitting it against the headrest as she glanced over at her friends. Haley was obviously talking about spending intimate time with Brooke, and that was still strange to her. She could not imagine the once very straight, very sexual woman sleeping with the once innocent virgin, Haley James. It was insane how much time had changed them all.

If you would have asked her years prior she would have never guessed they would be here.

"You have so corrupted her Brooke!" Peyton commented, laughing.

Haley's mouth fell open and she rolled her brown eyes. "Whatever!"

The entire time, all that Brooke could do was laugh at the two of them. She had never been so happy in her entire lifetime. She had everything that she could possibly want or need. The woman that she loved, her best friend, her fashion-line, and she got to shove the cheer competition in her rival's face, things were going perfect for her.

"Oh, slug-bug!" Haley shouted out, punching Peyton in the arm, half getting back at her for what she had said about Brooke corrupting her.

Brooke only laughed louder as Peyton held onto her arm and yelled out. "Ow!"

O

Brooke, Haley, and Peyton walked into the main room of Rogue Vogue. They all looked around in awe at the beautiful room. There was a runway in the center of it, racks of clothing from all different fashion designers, models walking around, and there were professional photographs up on the walls. It was a dream come true for Brooke to even be in New York City, let alone have her designs displayed, she just hoped that everything would work according to plan.

"How great is this?" Brooke asked, her lips parted as she looked around the room. She still could not believe that they were actually at Rogue Vogue.

Haley once again shied away from her girlfriend in public, mostly because she did not wish to ruin her chances. She knew that this was New York City, not Tree Hill, and that people were more open-minded. But, there were judgmental people everywhere in the world.

Still, Brooke was not going to allow Haley to shy away from her. She loved the tutor more than anything, and she was more proud to call Haley her girlfriend than she was to have her designs chosen for Rogue Vogue. She had loved the other woman for as long as she could remember, and now that she had her, she wanted the world to know. Not to mention, she did not want to ever stop touching her.

So, when Haley attempted to pull away, she just tightened her grip on her hand and dragged her toward the center of the room. There was a woman standing on the runway, shouting out orders and she assumed that was who she needed to talk to.

"Guys!" The woman shouted. "This is Rogue Vogue, not the prom, would you please, please, get rid of those repulsive streamers before I hang you by them!?"

Brooke approached the woman, following her as she started to walk in the other direction, dragging Haley by the hand beside her. "Hi." She waved.

"Hi." The other woman said as she turned her back on the cheerleaders and walked in the opposite direction.

The smile that Haley had been wearing was wiped off of her face as she watched the woman treat Brooke like she was no one, nothing. She understood that she had yet to make a name for herself and that this was New York City, where everyone was busy and they had to keep moving, but she still did not like how she treated her girlfriend.

"Excuse me!" Brooke said, chasing after her. "I'm Brooke Davis; I just wanted to check on my time. I have a little bit of a schedule crunch, cause we are trying to hop a flight tonight back to North Carolina for a cheerleading competition tomorrow." When the woman said nothing, she continued to ramble nervously. "My best friend and my girlfriend drove down here with me and I love them for it, but we wanted to fly back—"

"—the schedule has changed." The woman said, looking down at her clipboard.

Her heart started to race at these words, she could feel the weight of the world crashing down on her. This was not going to end well. Things had just started to look perfect and now everything was going wrong. "Good change or a bad change?"

Looking through the pages she told her. "Your clothes don't show until tomorrow."

"That's a bad change…"

"Yeah, looks like you have a cheer-cision to make." She stated in a sarcastic tone of voice, with a wave of her hands. Turning, she started to walk away, before turning to look back over at Brooke. Glancing down at her and Haley's hands that were interlocked, "Oh, by the way, when I saw the title of your clothing-line I thought it was clever, but now I know that it is just a sexual preference. Maybe you should design something for your little girlfriend there. She seems to lack any style."

Haley's mouth fell open at the insult and she quickly pulled the hat that she was wearing off of her head, hiding it.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Her raspy voice shook and her muscles tensed. She was fully prepared to chase the woman down and scream at her, but Haley pulled her back.

"It's alright Brooke."

"It is not alright. I don't give a fuck who she is, she has no right to talk about my girlfriend like that."

"Why not?" Haley shrugged her shoulders. "It's kinda true anyway. I know that I have no fashion-sense, it isn't like it hurt my feelings."

"Right." Brooke raised an eyebrow at the shorter woman who was still hiding her adorable hat behind her back. "Then why did you take your hat off Hales?"

"Because, it's dorky Brooke." She responded insecurely.

"It is not dorky!" She whined. Letting go of Haley's hand she reached behind her and retrieved her hat, putting it back on her head. She allowed her fingers to trail along the tutor's cheeks and down her neck after putting the hat back on, then with a slight pout; she squinted her hazel eyes at the hat and added, "I like your hat. It looks cute on you."

"Brooke—" Haley started, a blush rising along her cheeks.

Brooke silenced her protest as she pressed her lips against the other woman's. The kiss was short and simple, but it did what she had intended.

As she pulled away, she whispered against Haley's lips. "Everything looks cute on you, Haley."

The singer found that she suddenly felt a lot more confident. It was not that she thought that she suddenly had style, because she was well-aware that she did not, but it was that she knew that no matter what she wore, Brooke would always find her attractive.

'_Except if I dress up like Tommy Lee...' _She laughed a little at the thought.

O

Brooke was still agitated with what the woman had said about Haley and her fashion. She knew that she had teased her about her hair or that poncho that she used to wear on numerous occasions, but this was different. Haley already worried enough about what she looked like physically, she was extremely insecure in her own body, and she did not want or need anyone talking negatively about her appearance.

It really upset her. Although she knew it was irrational, she wanted to punch that director in the face.

"I cannot believe that director lady. I hate her!" Brooke announced, half angry and half pouting about the situation. She had wanted everything and for a moment she had thought it was possible. Haley smiled and wrapped an arm around the brunette's back, pulling her body closer to her own, earning a smile in return. "She was wearing white and it is way after Veterans Day."

"Labor Day." Haley corrected with a smile.

"Whatever." Brooke muttered out, continuing to pout as she wrapped an arm around Haley's shoulders, trying to think of a solution to the problem at hand. Should she go to the competition or stay in New York? Looking over at Peyton and then down at Haley she sighed. "You guys, what am I gonna do?"

Peyton nudged her best friend and smiled. "You've never worked so hard at anything in your life, sept your fake ID." Haley laughed at this and Brooke pouted even more so. "This is your big chance, you gotta go for it."

"Yeah…" She whispered out, her voice deep and husky. "You guys should probably go to the competition without me."

"And leave my girlfriend alone in New York City? I think not." Haley quickly objected.

"Hales—"

"—No. The only reason that I joined cheerleading was to be closer to you, Brooke Davis, so why in the world would I take this amazing opportunity to spend the weekend in New York City with you, and throw it away to go to the cheerleading competition?" Haley asked with a smirk.

Both Peyton and Haley watched as the wheels turned in Brooke's head and she suddenly understood what she meant. Haley wanted to stay in New York with her, explore the city together, take in the sights, and spend some intimate alone time together in her hotel. She was not going to complain at all. "In that case, you should go without us P. Sawyer."

"Aw, you don't want me to stay and enjoy the sights with ya?" Peyton whined in a teasing manner. She knew exactly what the couple planned to do; she wanted no part in it. Besides, she knew that Brooke and Haley were both really excited to spend alone time together this weekend and she did not want to come between that.

"Uh, I don't think you'd really be up for seeing the sights that I plan to visit." Brooke bit down on her bottom lip and raised an eyebrow as she looked over her girlfriend, lust filling her hazel eyes.

"I'm not so sure about that B. Davis, Haley is—"

"—you should probably get going." Brooke deadpanned as she glared in her best friend's direction. She knew that Peyton was only teasing, but she did not want to even entertain the thought of the blonde checking out her girlfriend.

She did, on the other hand want to entertain the thoughts that were currently rushing through her mind, she had a lot she wanted to do with Haley this weekend.

O

Authors Note:

Thank you all for reading this chapter! I apologize for how short it is, but I am setting it up for the next chapter which will be really long! :) I promise! There will be a lot of sexy times, some drama, some intimate conversation, and Baley love.

I hope that you enjoyed reading it and please leave me some reviews if you want me to add the next chapter soon! I love y'all!

Thank you so much! :)

-Tracy Cook


	18. I Loath New York Still, But I Love You

Season Three Revised

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Episode 18

I Loath New York Still, But I Love You

Brooke tightened her grip on Haley's hand as they made their way through the room behind the runway. The designer was in complete awe at what she saw. There were models that she recognized from magazines and billboards, getting dressed in designer clothing, and designers telling them how to wear the clothing. It was amazing, and she still could not believe that she got accepted to be a part of it. As much as she hated the reasons that Rachel had done it, she was happy that she had sent in the application.

Haley on the other hand, was not amazed by the sight. In fact she was terrified by the sight. She knew that New York City had a dark side, and she was worried that Brooke was stepping right into it. Perhaps it was being raised in Tree Hill, but it really scared her, and the people were not treating them with respect.

The people pushed them and did not apologize, or rolled their eyes, or cast dirty looks in her direction. Haley felt like she was being inspected and the models were not liking what they were seeing. It was intimidating.

Also, she was a bit jealous.

She had never felt that she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and now they were surrounded by some of the most beautiful women on the planet. She could not help but compare herself to them. _'Me and my stupid hat… they are all so gorgeous, I wouldn't be surprised if Brooke found one of them and—no, don't think that way! Brooke loves you…'_

Brooke turned and looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend, squeezing her hand three times to tell her 'I love you,' which seemed to ease her worried mind just a little. She could tell that Haley was nervous about the situation, and she just wanted to help.

Approaching one of the girls, she grabbed ahold of her arm and introduced herself. "Hi. Excuse me. It's just a little crazy in here. Uhm. I'm looking for the model for my clothes. I'm a designer and my name's Brooke Davis. I have—"

Suddenly, a very beautiful woman pulled on Brooke's free hand, drawing her attention to her. Haley's stomach twisted with jealousy as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes. "—I'm your model. Selarice." She introduced, shaking Brooke's hand.

Brooke awkwardly shook her hand back, not really knowing what to say. She could also feel Haley's eyes glued to their hands and it made her feel all the more uncomfortable. She did not want the woman that she loved to feel threatened, because no matter how beautiful the model was, Haley was more beautiful to her. She was fairly certain she would choose Haley over anyone else.

She pulled her hand back. "Cool, uhm, sorry, I'm just a little overwhelmed. I'm still in high school, and this is all really new to me."

"Oh, I know, everyone here is like thirty. I am literally half their age." She laughed.

Brooke turned to look at Haley who was wearing a look that was undoubtedly similar to her own. A look of complete and utter confusion. The girl standing before them could not be only fifteen years old, she looked at least twenty. Brooke cast her eyes back to the model and smiled. "So, you're fifteen, or just really bad at math like me."

"Both." She smiled. "I'm really bad at math and I am fifteen."

"I thought you were like twenty-five." Brooke laughed in disbelief; it was amazing how someone so young could look so old and mature.

"Yeah, you and every bartender in the city." Selarice said with a devious grin.

"Nice."

Haley found herself glancing back and forth between the women. She could not believe what she was hearing, but, then again she could believe it. Brooke Davis had changed a lot since they met, still she would always be a partier at heart. Hell, she had made her a fake ID at her bachelorette party. She loved alcohol, dancing, and breaking the law. Sadly, Haley did not share in these desires, she instead wanted to head back to the hotel and share in other desires.

"Brooke…" She stated in a hushed tone of voice.

Brooke turned quickly to look at her girlfriend; she could sense that something was wrong. "Oh god, I am so sorry." She realized. "This is my girlfriend, Haley James." She introduced, assuming that Haley was upset because she had neglected to tell her they were dating, but honestly she was just nervous.

Haley smiled shyly as she glanced up at the model that was now standing and practically towering over both of them. "Hey." She muttered out with a small awkward wave.

"Girlfriend?" The model asked, looking Haley over with slightly judgmental eyes before she shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "That's awesome; I had one of those a few weeks ago. It's always fun to try new things."

Brooke wanted to tell her that she was not simply trying new things, that she loved Haley, and that she was not just another "one of those." She meant the world to her. "Well, I mean she isn't just an experiment or anything, I love her."

"Love?" Selarice laughed. "Isn't that cute! Hey, designer Brooke, do you have any plans tonight?"

Brooke turned to look down at her girlfriend, knowing that the tutor had wanted more than anything to spend time alone together. It was not that she did not wish to spend alone time with Haley, but she was excited to explore New York City and see what her possible future would entail, it was an adventure. Brooke Davis never turned down an adventure.

Haley stared up into hazel eyes and she knew that she could not deny her this opportunity. Not when her eyes were sparkling with such excitement. So, she shrugged her shoulders and smiled, giving Brooke the go to accept the offer.

"Not really." She told Selarice.

"Well, you do now. Get ready for a wild night designer Brooke."

O

The music was loud, the air was heavy and consumed with the scent of sweat and alcohol, people were dancing closely together leaving little room to move, and those who were not dancing were talking or making out. It was like a high school party only with a lot more people. _'Way prettier people too…' _Haley thought to herself, once again feeling inadequate.

She had never really felt beautiful at Tree Hill High, but here she had to be the least attractive woman in the room. At least that was how she felt.

Haley found herself nervously looking around at the people who filled the club. She once again felt terrified. Her mind continued to remind her that they were no longer in Tree Hill, that this was New York City, a city filled with drugs and crime and people who could attempt to kill her or her girlfriend. She really wanted to just tell Brooke that she was scared and wanted to leave and go back to their hotel room and have some fun, just the two of them, but as she looked up at her girlfriend she could not find the words.

Brooke's hazel eyes were wide and full of wonder as she looked around at all of the beautiful people dancing around them. She obviously was enjoying herself and Haley was not going to take that away from her. This could be her future dream, and she knew what it felt like to have to choose between love and your dreams.

"Selarice. I love you." A tall gorgeous female model said as she walked up to the other woman and kissed her on the cheek.

Selarice smiled and responded, "You look fantastic." Turning she pointed to Brooke, ignoring Haley. "This is Brooke Davis. I'm modeling her line tomorrow."

Brooke gave a small wave and flashed the other model a dimpled smile. "Hi, nice to meet you, this is my—" She attempted to introduce Haley into the conversation, but both of the models ignored her efforts and continued on with their conversation as if she were not there. Brooke's lips parted and her eyes widened in shock as she turned to look down at the singer, giving her an apologetic look as she pressed her lips to her forehead.

Haley laughed and shrugged her shoulders, wrapping her arms around Brooke's waist as she leant into her lips. The contact made her smile. She continued to listen to the conversation between the models, not really paying attention to what they were saying as she was enveloped in warmth. She loved Brooke so much, she loved holding her, kissing her, and supporting her.

"Do you have a cigarette?" The stranger asked.

"No, I quit." Selarice told her.

"Bitch. Love you." She responded in a shallow tone of voice as she rolled her eyes and walked away from them.

Selarice turned to look at Brooke and Haley. "She's totally washed up, poor girl. Come on." With that she reached out and took hold of the designer's hand, dragging her across the room and up the stairs. Large brown eyes were fixated on Brooke and Selarice's linked hands as they were led toward a group of couches. It made her feel sick to her stomach having the model touching the woman that she loved. _'She probably prefers it when she holds her hand…'_

Brooke took a seat on the couch and Haley sat next to her. Selarice sat across from them on another couch with an older looking man. They started to chat idly and Brooke took the opportunity to speak with the tutor.

"Are you alright Hales?" She wondered, reaching out and running her fingers gently through her hair.

Haley turned her head and looked up into those beautiful eyes, shivering as she felt slender fingers run along the side of her face and over her neck. Such simple touches caused her body to react and practically ache to be touched more by Brooke. She wanted her constantly. "Yeah, I'm fine Brooke."

"You sure? You don't look very happy." She whispered out, her voice deep and raspy as she traced a pattern along the other girl's shoulder.

"Mm…" She moaned out softly as she felt talented fingers dance along her skin. Her eyes darkened with lust and desire, but she quickly focused on the comment that Brooke had made and the concern that filled her voice. "I am happy, Brooke."

"Really? Because you look pretty much miserable." Brooke commented, laughing softly.

Haley laughed as well, looking up into hazel eyes. "I am with you Brooke. I couldn't possibly be miserable. I'm just not really a partier in general, and now I am here at a party in New York City, and yeah, I guess I am a little nervous." She paused and glanced over at the model sitting across from them and she sighed. "And I'm also a little bit jealous."

"Jealous?" Brooke asked, her voice squeaking and heightening with amusement as she raised a brow at her girlfriend and smirked deviously.

"Yeah, jealous. I mean, look at these girls, they are all so gorgeous and you are going to be surrounded by them, like all the time, it's a little intimidating for someone that looks like me."

Everything snapped into place at once for the designer and her face was covered with realization and understanding, she knew that Haley was insecure about her looks, her body, and about being sexually desirable. So, it made sense that she would feel intimidated by these women, but she had nothing to be worried about. Brooke had never been attracted to anyone like she was attracted to Haley; it was not just her appearance, but everything about her. She loved her. _'I should have just took her back to the hotel and showed her how desirable she was… because that sounds amazing right about now.'_

"Aw, sweetie, you have nothing to be worried about." She reassured, but the blonde singer did not look like she believed her words.

"Brooke, she's gorgeous. They are all gorgeous. I can't compete with them."

"Good." Brooke stated and she could tell that the word scared her girlfriend. "Because it isn't a competition Haley, you're my girlfriend and I am in love with you." When she still looked doubtful, the brunette laughed a bit. "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"You don't get how important you are to me. How badly I have wanted you for so many years, how often I would just sit and stare at you and wish that I could hold you in my arms, and how I will do anything in my power to never lose you." Haley's eyes started to fill with tears and her smile spread across her face at these words, a blush tainting her cheeks. "No one is as beautiful as you are to me, and—" She paused and leant forward whispering hotly against Haley's ear. "—When we do get back to the hotel, I promise to show you just how much I want you and only you."

Her body shook as she felt heated breath rush against her neck and down over her shoulders. She could feel an aching between her thighs and a need to be touched. She wanted Brooke, but she knew now was not the time or the place.

"I love you so much." Haley announced, leaning up and capturing Brooke's lips in her own. Smiling against them as she heard Brooke let out a surprised moan of approval at the contact.

"Mm… I love you too." The designer whispered against her lips as she pulled back just a little, staring deep into brown eyes. Leaning forward she pressed her lips softly against Haley's in another short but sweet kiss.

Suddenly, both of them were jolted out of their love induced stupor as someone wrapped their arm around Brooke's shoulders, pulling her away from Haley. Both looked up at him quickly and realized that it was the same man who had been speaking with Selarice. Brooke glanced across to the other couch and realized that something was wrong with the model; she was simply staring into space with a far-off expression on her face.

"Selarice?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Look at that, the princess fell off her pony." The man sitting beside Brooke said, he wore a deceptive smile as he allowed his fingers to trace over her arm. It disgusted her that he was touching her.

Brooke pushed him away and asked. "Is she okay?"

"She's more than okay sweetie, trust me." He said with a smile as he once again pulled her body close to his own. Haley watched the scene with wide eyes, she did not know why he was touching her girlfriend, nor did she know how to make him stop, but she did know that if he did not back away she would probably lunge at him and strangle him to death. She found herself feeling both jealous and territorial, especially after all of the things that Brooke had just confessed to her.

"I have a girlfriend." Brooke told him, nodding toward Haley and again trying to push him away.

"I know, I'm kind of into that sort of thing." He smirked. "She can watch." With this he attempted to move in for a kiss.

"Okay, you need to back off!" Haley shouted out, standing to her feet and pushing him away from Brooke. She was not going to allow him to push himself on her. "You are not going to be touching her, and I sure as hell am not going to just sit and watch."

"Well, you can join if you want, but you are kind of a little too chunky for me so—"

He did not get a chance to say another word as Haley's fist connected with his nose. She knew that she shouldn't have hit him, she should have walked away, but he had insulted her and he had attempted to force her girlfriend into being intimate with him, so as far as she was concerned he deserved it. The sight of blood rolling down from his nose over his lips only caused her to feel satisfaction.

All feelings of satisfaction were erased though, as she turned and saw that Brooke was standing beside her, tears welling up in her hazel eyes. "Let's get out of here Haley."

"What about Selarice?"

"Haley, I just—I can't be here right now." She whispered out under her breath and Haley nodded her head, wrapping an arm protectively around her girlfriend as she helped lead her out of the club.

O

Haley rested her head on Brooke's shoulder and stared forward as they walked down the New York City street. It was surprisingly busy for being five in the morning, but she supposed that was why people called it 'the city that never slept.' Still, regardless of the people walking, or the traffic, it felt like it was only the two of them. Like the world around them did not exist.

"I still can't believe you punched that guy, Hales." Brooke teased. It had taken awhile for her to calm down after what had happened, but after silently walking for some time she had started to feel better.

Haley laughed a little and shook her head, a blush painting her cheeks. "Well, I had to do something. I couldn't just let him touch you like that."

Brooke smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the shorter woman's head. "Thank you."

"Anytime." She breathed out.

A comfortable silence filled the air around the two of them. They were both content walking the streets and taking in all of the beautiful sights together. Brooke found herself thinking about everything, about how she wanted to be enough for her mother, how she wanted her fashion line to be a success, but this was too difficult.

"I don't think that I am ready to grow up yet." Brooke muttered. "This, tonight, was horrifying. These people, the drugs, the alcohol, the cliques, it's all too much Haley. I just want to spend time with my friends, cheerleading, and most importantly I just want to spend time with you."

"If you aren't ready to grow up then you don't have to Brooke." Haley pointed out, but then she felt a little selfish. "This is a wonderful opportunity though, and if you choose to take it then I will support you and be there for you, because I love you. But, you should also know that if you do not choose to take it, I believe you will still make it, because you are so talented."

Brooke thought over her words and smiled, not yet coming to a decision.

"Regardless, you will be spending more time with me. I'm not going anywhere." Haley said, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Brooke's chin.

A dimpled smile spread across her face at the contact and she knew the answer. A part of her felt like she was running away from the inevitable, they all had to grow up someday, but a part of her also felt like she was not ready for this life. That she would get stomped on and pushed around if she tried to move here and make it work, that she had to do it in her own way on her own terms.

"I'm not ready to grow up."

Hazel eyes looked to the sky and she watched as the sun started to peak out from the horizon, it was early, and they had a cheer competition to be to later that afternoon. If this were her decision she knew that they had to hurry, but there was something so romantic about watching the sunrise with the woman she loved.

Brooke stopped walking and turned to look down at Haley. Watching as the orange light from the rising sun covered her gorgeous face; the way that it lit up her skin and made her brown eyes sparkle. She looked breathtaking. "You are so beautiful Haley James."

Haley blushed softly and attempted to look away from those hazel eyes. Brooke lifted her chin though and forced her to look back up at her. "I don't get how you can't see it, but I see it all the time. Every time I look at you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Haley whispered out, as a tear rolled down her cheek. She felt embarrassed about how emotional those words made her, but she had wanted to hear them from Brooke for so long that it caused her heart to race and tears to fall involuntarily. Haley had never known what love was until meeting this woman.

Brooke leant down and captured Haley's lips in a short and passionate kiss, the sunlight surrounding their bodies as she pulled Haley closer to her.

Pulling away slightly she laughed under her breath as she watched Haley's eyes flutter. They were dark and full of love and desire, her breathing was labored, she had a blush painted across her face, and her lips were swollen and begging to be kissed again.

"Let's go be kids, Brooke. We have a competition to win."

"Mm… I like the sound of that."

O

"Finally, we made it to our room." Haley said as she smiled brightly and twirled before falling back onto the large bed in their room. They had flown to Charlotte and made it in time for the competition, in fact they had a few more hours until it began. "Mm…" The tutor smiled as she snuggled up on the bed.

"Haley, you can't go to sleep. We only have two hours until the competition!" Brooke whined, grabbing ahold of her girlfriend's hands, attempting to pull her up out of the bed. "We have to practice—ah!" She shouted out in shock as she was suddenly dragged onto the bed, forced into a seated position, straddling Haley's hips.

Leaning up Haley whispered "Who said anything about sleeping?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively at her girlfriend and lifted her hips in order to grind herself against Brooke.

Brooke gasped and her body shook as she fell on top of her girlfriend, catching herself before crushing her. "Mmm… God, Haley… well if you don't want to sleep, then what is it you want to do?" She teased with a dimpled smirk and an all-knowing tone of voice. Her heart already racing hastily at the thought of sleeping with the blonde again, she wanted nothing more. Honestly, the cheer competition paled in comparison.

"I think you already know." Haley informed, lifting her hips and rocking them against Brooke's center again. Brooke moaned out and her body shook at the contact and it caused a wetness to form between Haley's thighs.

"I'm not so sure that I do." She teased back.

Haley moved against her once more, digging her nails into dark hair and twisting it as she ran her tongue along the designer's long neck. Loving the way that she tasted and the way that she gasped out and whimpered as she nibbled on her earlobe, before whispered hotly against her ear. "I want you inside of me, Brooke Davis."

Brooke was shocked by the way that Haley took control of the situation and she moaned, but she supposed that it came with a certain comfort level. They had slept together numerous times now and the other woman must have been feeling more comfortable with her. _'That or she is just desperately horny… god…'_

"That can be arranged."

O

Authors Note:

I only got one review for my last chapter sadly. :( I hope that y'all still like this story, because I really love writing it. Thank you all for reading it and I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you tell me what you think it'll mean the world to me!

You guys are my inspiration!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
